Wakfu: Blank Canvas
by wishingstarinajar
Summary: A collection of writings which form the story of Alys, a female Eliatrope which suffers from amnesia and is seeking for a place in the World of Twelve to belong. (DISCLAIMER: These stories take place in an alternative universe of Wakfu consisting out of original and canon characters. Heavily inspired by events from the animated series. Contains spoilers.)
1. Promise

_**Summary: **When the world crumbles and grief succumbed you, a promise made may steel your heart._

* * *

**Promise**

The back of her sleeve was soaked with her bitter tears but no matter the attempts made, they kept trickling down her cheeks as her hazy gaze kept overflowing with a painful sadness.

"You don't deserve this." All she got was a sincere smile in return. It stabbed her so deep that she choked on her tears and clenched her jaws tighter together to not raise her voice in suffering. Her fingers had dug into his thick but battered skin, purple and a sickening dark brown from bruising. She prayed to the Goddess that she would never let go of him, that she could hold onto his spirit for eternity," brother—"

A gentle hushing froze her trembling voice in her throat, the loud bangs and frantic screaming around them nothing but a whisper, a hollow cascade of sounds.

"Promise me," he wheezed as his eyes began to roll back into his skull, struggling to gain the breath needed to speak while wishing to gaze upon the one he had lovingly called sister all these years," promise to not hold a grudge. You are too gentle for such dark feelings."

She sought for the words as she engraved her brother's face into her mind, locked it within her memories. To not hold a grudge… while the world around them was tumbling down. All because of one selfish being. One. So much was lost. Children were crying, people had died, dragons had fallen and within her lap and arms another one was about to be taken. As she gazed upon the turmoil and devastation around her, she swallowed back the tears in vain before she whispered with a broken courage," I promise."

She felt numb, her chest empty. She could feel him parting from her, her soul being torn in two ever so slowly. They were both dying, except that only one truly would. She still did not understand why it happened, why her poor brother and so many others had to be the ones to pay the price for the foolishness of one single person.

"I promise," she repeated as another sob escaped her and as she gazed down upon him she couldn't hold back anymore. He was gone. She cried as she watched him in remorse, lifeless in her arms. She cried as another flash of red and orange cut through the air, the humming near deafening. She cried as the earth shook and the rumbling of destruction echoed along with cries of agony and despair. She cried as the weight of the one she was born with began to lift and disappear, his life force mixing with the burning embers of the carnage which continued to rage.


	2. Run

**Summary:** _In the midst of Orgonax's devastation, the Eliatrope gather their children in a dangerous attempt to bring them to safety and assure their future._

* * *

**Run**

There were only so few left. Baltazar stood with his back towards the children which had huddled up behind him for shelter. The world was ablaze, their home in rubble; all there was were burning ruins of what was once their home. In the distance was the mighty fearsome construct which went by the name Orgonax, scorching the plains with its lasers while battling the dragons who were trying to defend and defeat.

Some Eliatropes were running down the streets of what was once a glorious city build around Mount Zinit, fleeing, screaming and searching. The panic was too great but there were a few who tried to gather everyone. News started to spread that their king had decreed all children should be rounded up in the shadow of the Zinit and prepare to be transported elsewhere.

Struck with grief, one of the Eliatropes which rushed through the city was Alys. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, panting while holding a child against her chest, her other hand clasped around the small wrist of another as she pulled the poor child along with her. There were two others following behind her, slightly older than the two she held but still so very young.

"Alys! Alys!"

She could hardly stop, adrenaline pumping through her veins but she stopped further than she thought she would while she sought for whomever had called out her name with a desperation which sent chills down her spine. She found a child, a girl, come running towards her, crying, dirtied and missing her headwear. "Sharla?" she asked as she recognized the child from her lessons and ran over while the earth under their feet rumbled, asking as the other children which were with her obediently followed," Sharla, where is your father?" Sharla kept on crying and pointed over to the wreck that was her family's house, every attempt she tried to speak drowned by her own tears and running nose. Alys was fearing the worst. "Stay here," she said sternly and handed over the toddler she was holding to one of the older children before she ran towards the house where Sharla had come from.

A fire was burning within, the rafters had collapsed and the walls of the side of the house had crumbled along with a part of the roof. There was no hesitation as Alys made a portal into the belly of what was left of the house, leaping through and landing on the cracked wooden floor. "Jesper!" she shouted from the top of her lungs as her portal vaporized behind her, twirling on the spot to find a sign of Sharla's father," Jesper, answer me!" She coughed, the smoke of the fire stinging her eyes but she could hear it faintly; someone was responding to her shouting but it was weak. It was coming from the back. "I am coming, Jesper!" she called out as she made another portal to jump through, landing next to what was once the ceiling of the kitchen. A blood covered hand was reaching out for her but it was all she could see sticking out from the debris which was once the ceiling. "Jesper!" she called out mortified and knelt down to grab the hand, pressing it against her chest," I am here, it is going to be alright."

"Ssh—Shah..." a voice from under the rubble gurgled, the bloodied hand in Alys' grasp clenching and twitching.

"Don't worry, Sharla is safe," she said, trying to sound as calm and reassuring as possible. She flinched as a wooden beam hit the floor somewhere behind her, causing some of the flames to whip up while the gurgling sound coming from Jesper was the only response she was getting. Jesper's hand tensed up violently, fingers trying to intertwine with hers until the hand fell limp and an eerie silence followed. "Jesper...?" she asked with a tremble in her voice, tears welling up in her eyes as she knew the male Eliatrope was gone. Another death... how many more would there be? She sobbed as she hugged the hand which belonged to someone she considered a friend, rocking back and forth.

She tried to act strong. She had promised to not hold a grudge, but her resolve was crumbling with all the losses which kept raking up during the Mechasms' attack. "Baudouin," she whimpered through her tears," if only you were here..." Her brother would have known what to do. He would have given her courage; he always knew what to say to cheer her up or to motivate her. Her motivation now was the children; the children she cared for, watched over and taught.

She laid down Jesper's hand with a mournful tenderness before she left the burning house through another portal, reappearing before the children she had left behind in an attempt to save a life. "We can't linger, we have to go," she said as she sniffed and brushed her dirtied sleeve across a cheek, trying to be strong once more. For the children; there was nothing else left.

"What about papa?" Sharla asked, crying still while she held onto the hand of a boy named Dionte, the eldest of the small group of children Alys had managed to gather together. The adult Eliatrope had to battle back her tears as it was heart wrenching to tell the poor child that her father would not join them.

"Papa... has gone to help your mother, Sharla..." was all she could muster to say and she closed her eyes as she could hear Sharla cry louder after a moment of bewildered silence, first not understanding then completely torn by grief. Sharla's mother had already passed away; she was one of the first victims to fall this day.

In silence she lifted Sharla up in her arms to hug her, soon cradled by the other children who clutched for her robes to hold her, some sobbing quietly while others weren't able to fight the tears and let their cries go up towards the red colored sky. She shook as she fought back the anger within, biting on her lower lip to the point of almost drawing blood. "We have to go on," she said in a broken voice towards the crying children," Baltazar... he is waiting. Dionte, can you please carry Orva for me?"

The boy nodded as he wiped his tears away, his lips pressed together in a tight line while he puffed up his chest; he would be brave. He picked up the toddler Alys had left in his care and began to run ahead, soon followed by Alys and the other children as they headed for Mount Zinit which was like a white crystal with blue runes against a blood red backdrop.

The gathering was large when the small group had made their way around Zinit. Adults, elders, but mostly children had all come together behind the mountain to prepare for what the king had decided upon. Alys guided the children through the crowd to the one dragon which was overlooking the situation. While so many had fallen, so many were still alive; one couldn't count the exact number but it was a safe guess that at least over a thousand children were present... with or without their parents.

"Come children, hurry," the old pale scaled dragon said as he kept his hazy eyed gaze upon the far distance, there where the battle continued on. The dark lumbering silhouette of Orgonax was easy to spot against the blazing horizon. He did not wish to witness the battle and see another dragon sibling fall, but he couldn't bear watching the parents say their goodbye to their children. He had a few orphans in between his legs as he sat with his stumpy tail curled around himself and at times his massive claw would pat a few on the head while he hushed softly in an attempt to soothe them.

"Baltazar." The hearing of his name had the old dragon turn his neck to bring his head down and see the one who had called for him, seeing Alys coming his way with a few children. "Is it true?" she asked as she reached him, out of breath while still holding Sharla against her chest, her small arms wrapped around her neck" a portal?"

"It is true," the dragon said with his raspy voice while slowly nodding. He sounded uncharacteristically somber but who could blame him? His large jaw with its stumpy fangs hardly moved as he spoke but his voice was loud and clear, "Yugo decided it was for the best of our people's future. It wasn't an easy decision to make; he and those left of the Council know of the risk... and so do all these people."

Alys looked out over the gathered crowd. To make such a large portal into another dimension was going to take its toll on so many; it was going to be a great sacrifice of massive scale and they had already lost so much. "What about the wounded?" she asked and she could see the dragon's expression turn dark, a shame showing in his blue glowing eyes while his head lowered.

"Some won't make it even if we did take them, child. This is about the children and our future... if this goes wrong in any way, we do not get another chance." Baltazar's voice betrayed that he was conflicted with what had to be done and he rose his gaze towards the battle once more, mumbling," it would have been easier if the Eliacube was in our possession, but..."

Alys nodded as the dragon's voice trailed off. The rumors that someone of the Council had betrayed the Eliatrope people and had taken the Eliacube for themselves during such a time of need had spread like wildfire. She didn't know the details, many of the gathered people didn't, but they all understood the severity of the situation. Choices were limited.

"It is time," Baltazar said and rose to a standing to make his way to higher ground, overlooking crowd. His heart sank as he saw how few adults were present among the many children. He hoped the small number would suffice. "You all know what is expected of you," he said once he stood over all the Eliatropes present," it is true... Orgonax remains undefeated and the death toll is rising. This is something which must be done... Dear children of Eliatrope, it is time. You know what must be done."

The crowd had grown silent as it gazed upwards towards the dragon which spoke to them, the sounds of the distant battle reaching them with a threatening echo. It was now or never. There was a reluctance at first until the first small slivers of Wakfu began to shape and form in the held up hands of a few of the elders which took it upon themselves to start and lead the way. Others joined in soon after, the crowd lighting up with a light blue glow as all the remaining adults participated in the offering of Wakfu to create the portal needed.

"No, Dionte," Alys said as she reached out for the boy's hand to stop him from joining the adults in offering their Wakfu to make the rift through time and space possible, interrupting her own attempt to aid the cause. Other children who had begun to follow Dionte's example stopped, looking either torn or frustrated by being told 'no'. As she saw the confused look upon Dionte's face, she bend through her knees and laid her hands upon his shoulders, Sharla slipping down into her lap while keeping her arms around Alys' neck. "Save your Wakfu, all of you," she said as she looked at the small group which had gathered around her," you may need it later."

"But the adults-"

"Are doing this for all of you," Alys said," I know it is hard... I know most of you don't understand. Even I don't understand why this is happening but you all have to stay safe. Let the adults protect you." She looked up as the offered Wakfu swirled upwards to clump together and tear a rift in mid-air, the crackling of thunder sounding and the wind whipping up as the life force of everything within the Krosmoz materialized into a gaping portal which was unbelievably large in size. It was a frightening sight to behold it; the portal towered over the crowd, a crowd which had steadily sunken onto the ground as every little held up flame of Wakfu had vanished and those which had offered their life force had nothing left to stand on. Children called out for their parents which had grown sickeningly pale and had slumped down but it was Baltazar's thundering voice which was the loudest of all and caused most of the children to freeze," go through, children! You don't have much time!"

Alys scrambled back up to her feet and grabbed for Dionte's hand to pull him with her as she ran for the portal, shouting for the children around her while she supported Sharla," hurry! Run! Run as fast as you can!" The run towards the portal felt excruciating long. Some children tripped along the way, others had slowed down as they were too scared to carry on. Alys would try to help up every child she could reach along the way, but there was only so much she could do. There were too many children and not enough capable adults to help them. Screams erupted as the earth suddenly split open, the air rippling with an unbearable heat as a blinding flash of red cut towards the portal and tore the ground apart in its wake.

"It is Orgonax!"

"Mama!"

"He is coming for the children!"

"Get up!"

"Run for your lives!"

Panic began to flare as cold hearted reality of the danger kicked in. Baltazar rose himself up after the dust had settled, looking underneath him to see if the children he had shielded from the blast had been unharmed before he nudged them with the side of his head to urge them to continue on towards the portal which had begun to ripple from the attack. The large collection of Wakfu near the Zinit had drawn Orgonax's attention; time had run out. He was homing in on the portal, the dragons and Eliatrope which were fighting the metal giant trying to distract him long enough but it seemed in vain to the onlookers. The portal started to shrink in size and the sight of it struck fear in almost everyone's heart.

Alys helped the children which were with her up after the tearing of the ground had thrown them down, telling each and every one of them to hurry as she nudged them forward once they were up on their feet. The portal was so close but it had shrunk to less than half its size; she was afraid they weren't going to make it. She ran behind the small group to herd them, grabbing Orva around her little waist to lift her up into her arms, the toddler too young to make it on her own. Another red flash cut through the air, higher this time and going overhead as it shot off into the distance. It had missed the portal but only just; another close hit would have disrupted the portal completely. A few of the children ran without stopping into the white void of the portal once they reached it and Alys came to a slow stop, out of breath. Orva had buried herself away against her chest, shivering in fear and it pained Alys to know she had to pry the child off her so she could join the other children beyond the portal.

Baltazar stood waiting, urging other children to run through and not look back. "Alys, don't linger," he said as he stepped up next to her and she rose her chin to be able to see him, a hand resting on the top of Orva's head. The dragon noticed the anguished look upon the Eliatrope's face and he huffed through his nose, puffing out some smoke while the glance in his eyes grew soft," go through, child." He saw her hesitate before she nodded in defeat and stepped forth to enter what was left of the portal, carrying Orva with her. Once she was gone from sight and hopefully safe, Baltazar looked to where the other dragons fought the Mechasms, knowing he would not join them in the fight; he was to go with the children as their caretaker and teacher. It was a task Yugo had laid upon him. He waited long enough for every child to have gone through, the corpses and fatigued bodies an eerie last sight of the world they had tried to make their new home. He backed up, casting one last glance out towards the battle raging in the distance before he made his way through the portal and have it seal for centuries to come.


	3. Taken

_**Summary:**__ Alys gets spirited away into an unknown place by a strange anomaly and finds something she thought she would never see again; the Eliacube._

* * *

**Taken**

It was dark. The rays of light which fell down cracks were but slivers of a blinding white, piercing the black of darkness. The light beams and shadows moved as the place felt alive, twisting, changing and moving. There were several rhythms hidden within many layers of ticking, different tones and different pitches echoing through the vast but empty space. Cogs were turning in the darkness, in the ceiling and the walls, rumbling and screeching as they continued their seemingly endless cycle. The mechanical chorus was broken by a completely different sound, soft and short like a sigh. For a moment there was a flickering of blue within the dark, like a wisp forming until it suddenly expanded in size with a soft crackle and a heavy thud echoed. Bare knees hit the metal floor as something living fell through the teal glowing anomaly, a grunt escaping the revealed being as she kept herself upright by placing her hands upon the cool feeling floor. The wisp-like anomaly's crackling increased as it hung over the one it had spat out until it shrunk in size till there was nothing left, the teal-colored light it emitted gone and making way for the darkness once more.

"W-where I am...?" she asked and a hand disappeared within the hood she wore, crowned with strange stitched-up ear or horn shaped forms while the color blue was the most prominent color in her palette. The Eliatrope felt sick, the metal she sat upon giving her some respite with its coolness but it felt like she had been stretched out and folded to her limits when she made the unexplained journey into this darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she knew almost instantly as she peered past her hand and pale blonde bangs that she was not supposed to be here. Her eyes scanned the darkness as she shifted on the floor, seeking for anything which could help her identify the location. She had a dreadful feeling that she was far from home, but how did she get here? Flashes of teal and the screaming of children cut through her head as she tried to remember and she groaned as it came back to her like a tall wave crashing against a cliff.

A rift... there was a rift. It had formed out of nowhere, small in size and it had drawn the attention of some of the children. She arrived before any of the childrens' curiosity or courage had them touch it. She had been drawn to it to moment it had formed within Emrub, like a moth to a flame; it was beckoning her like a loving parent and she couldn't resist it, not even when the children pleaded for her to be cautious. She remembered the searing heat she felt coursing through her body as she came into contact with the unknown entity and then... darkness. This darkness.

Her eyes had begun to adjust and she could see the circular shapes of cogs and gears turning all around her, the dull shine of metal showing she was within an unnatural construct. Flashbacks of the invasions her kin had to endure from the Mechasms so many centuries ago flashed past but she forced them back into the depths of her memories as she had a feeling this was different. There was a faint threat in the air, a looming feel of festering despair but it also felt lonely; it had the hairs on the back of her neck stand up while a shiver crawled down her spine. Where ever she was, it was large and empty.

Just when she felt herself slipping into the dark pit of loneliness, there was another glow. Teal like that which had beckoned her and brought her here. It started small, like the flickering of a flame till it grew and became a beacon of light. This time it was no strange and shapeless anomaly; within the center of the glow was a small cube-shaped object, toppling and turning as it levitated.

She recognized it almost instantly. "The Eliacube..." she gasped in awe as her eyes were drawn towards the small cube which spun rapidly within the clutches of the strange device it was held by. It was made by her people, an item which had gotten lost and had been missed. She could feel it tugging at her very being, small tendrils of Wakfu reaching out as if it was searching for her. While she felt herself becoming mesmerized by its sight, she could see two light blue glowing spheres beyond the veil the cube was emitting. Her first instinct was to scramble up to her feet and rush for the cube, take it back for her people as it was theirs by right but she could feel it... a penetrating gaze was pinned upon her. The two orbs which were almost concealed by the cube's aura moved with a jarring motion.

"What is this?"

The Eliatrope froze on the spot as a hollow sounding voice could be heard, the source unknown as the voice was mixed with the plethora of endless ticking noises and carried off into the darkness. She squinted her eyes to look beyond the cube to decipher the shine of metal she had seen and after squinting, she could see the outlines of a face. No, a mask. She put her hands down upon the smooth floor she had found herself upon and pushed herself to a standing, swaying as vertigo grasped her the moment she rose to her feet. She had so many questions but she asked none, determined to find the answers herself. The Eliacube, a relic of her people, had been missing for so long and there it was right before her. It was beckoning for her, she could feel it. "That isn't yours to keep," she said after the ill feeling in her stomach began to fade and her head was no longer thumping in pain, brushing the back of her hand across a cheek and her lips as nausea remained. There was faint ringing in her ears as she attempted to focus upon the two orbs which were the eyes of the mask she had managed to define, trying to ignore the discomfort the noise caused.

"Finders keepers, I'm afraid," the mask replied in jest and a strained clicking could be heard as the mask tilted to the side with stuttering motions till it suddenly seemed to snap into place like a broken clockwork with rusty gears. "What are you?" the mask asked intrigued," what is your name? Did the cube bring you here? It must have. How intriguing... and yet puzzling at the same time."

Alys exhales deeply as the voice had an eerie element to it. There was something not right with it, but she couldn't place it. It seemed distracted yet very aware of her presence. It wanted to know and yet it seemed as if it was too occupied with something else. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she brought herself more upright and said with confidence in her voice," my name is Alys. What you have in your possession belongs to my people. It will do no good in your hands."

"On the contrary. It will give me what I want."

The words spoken gave a bitter taste to her mouth. The contraption the cube was held by seemed like scientific equipment, but she couldn't place the real purpose behind it; it was unlike what she had seen before. Was whomever was behind the mask experimenting on the cube or was he doing something else with it? "It won't," she said sternly, the fear of not knowing where she was making way for a sense of responsibility and courage," I will take it back to my people, where it belongs. It has been gone for far too long."

"A challenge?" the hollow voice asked, followed by another scraping click and a crazed giggle could be heard," I would like to see you try, dear Alys. Come at us then. Show me the might of the ones which created the cube. If they did truly."

"So be it," she said with a sinking tone in her voice. She had hoped for a negotiation but the situation she had been warped into had been threatening from the very start. She was no longer in Emrub; she couldn't feel the presence of the children or her dear friend anymore and it troubled her. There was just her, the Eliacube and the concealed masked presence in this dark cog filled place. She concentrated as she stood there, her robes starting to sway slowly as the air around her began to ripple while she manifested the power she had within herself. She rose her left arm before her and a shape began to form, almost translucent as she tapped into her own pool of Wakfu to create a long kite shield, a weapon of her choice though one she had hardly ever called upon.

"Wakfu," the mask said, the same intrigued tone in the voice yet it had a hint of excitement to it as it watched the change in development. The thick atmosphere shifted with a certain eagerness which was ominous at the same time. Whom or whatever wore the mask showed no anxiety or preparation for her impending attack. It was if it the situation had become an experiment for the mask to observe and the results so far were surprisingly pleasing. "You are more than I expected."

"Much more," Alys said and wove a hand before her, her fingertips glowing with Wakfu as she drew a circle while her eyes were upon the two glowing orb-like eyes behind the cube. As if the floor had gaped open and swallowed her whole, she dropped into a white circular void, causing the one wearing the mask to bend forward in curiosity and not notice another void to open behind him. The sound it created alerted him however, and his head snapped into place as he attempted to look back, meeting a fierce but determined Alys. The shield she held before her almost connected with the masked figure's back as she came leaping out of the portal. Almost.

With a blue flash he disappeared as sudden as she had come out of the portal reappearing where she had stood moments ago. She skidded to a stop, the Eliacube in between them once more though this time she was closer to it. It spun faster in her presence, but she had no eyes for it; her eyes were on the one who had the cube in his possession for who knew how long. As they had exchanged places, she was able to see the stranger in a better light; he was a ragged appearance, wrapped in old looking bandages and wearing bits of plated armor. The mask he wore with its large glowing eyes was striking in the dim light, giving the illusion that whomever was hiding behind it was no longer living.

"Portals?" the bandaged stranger asked as he levitated a short distance above the floor, chuckling as if he was greatly amused by the unfolding events, " you weren't lying, dear Alys. You are indeed much more. The Wakfu you possess, the Wakfu your people possess... it would be perfect. A nice addition to my plan. Go on then; take it, I dare you. I am certain it will reject you as it has rejected me. It has to."

His words were taunting but tempting. To take the cube... The Eliacube had never rejected any of her kin and so she didn't believe it would do so towards her. This was her chance. Not waiting for the opportunity to slip by without seizing it, Alys reached with both hands for the Eliacube to remove it from the device it was kept by after the masked stranger had spoken. If she could retrieve the cube without any form of violence, she would definitely try for she was no fighter, never was. It begun to rotate faster the closer her hands came to it, whirring loudly as if it was about to spin out of control while crackles of Wakfu skipped across its surface. The only plan she was able to form in the heat of the moment was a simple one; grab the cube, use it to make a portal to Emrub and find the children. Return home...

An anguished shriek escaped her as the Eliacube suddenly lashed out at her with a sharp unexpected force, painfully grabbing with its tendrils while it yanked at her Wakfu. It felt like electricity coursed through her whole body; hot, stabbing and numbing. The cube was hostile and greedy, unlike what it had ever been before. It burned behind her eyes. "What have you done to it?!" she screamed in agony as she struggled against the cube's grasp, trying to rebuke it with all her might. It wanted her. The tempering of the masked stranger had the cube try and home in on any signature of its creators and it had found her, the eldest one of the living Eliatropes within Emrub. Unbeknownst to its new master, it had drawn the female Eliatrope to this world.

She grew paler while her body twitched and spasmed in defiance, the Eliacube feeding upon her while the masked stranger looked on, saying as if the screams didn't phase him in the slightest," the cube is mine, dear Alys. It promised me it will give me back my family. It promised me it would be possible. All it needs is Wakfu and lots of it. I am not certain why it brought you here, but I will not deny the cube's request. No, that would be unwise."

She could feel the cube claw into her mind, peel back layer after layer of what she was, of her soul and of her memories. It was digging so deep that it shook Alys to the very core and send her into shock. She wished for it to end, wished for death as it felt like it was tearing her apart. She couldn't see or hear any longer, blinded and deafened by the excruciating pain the tampered Eliacube inflicted upon her. And then it abruptly stopped, just when she was at her breaking point. The tormented screaming subsided as the Eliacube's spinning began to slow down, the teal tendrils which had latched onto her releasing her one by one. She slumped down against the pedestal of the device the cube was held in, drained from all the energy she had within her; the struggle to remain awake was a lost battle. Her eyes fell shut as she slipped into unconsciousness, hitting the floor like a lifeless doll.

The Eliacube hummed as it continued to rotate slowly and the masked stranger returned to his previous spot the same way he had left it, teleporting swiftly by manipulating time. He gazed down upon the unconscious Eliatrope which laid before his feet, chuckling once more before he looked upon the cube. "Intriguing." It was all he said as he seemed to focus on the cube, listening as if it was speaking to him with a quiet voice. Like a wound-up clockwork doll, his limbs jolted, jarred and stuttered as he bent forward and reached down to grab the back of the Eliatrope's hood to drag her up from the floor, saying," it was interesting while it lasted. There is so much I could learn from you. You have proven your kind holds a large source of Wakfu. Not as large as a dragon's but... still sufficient enough to be of importance. I wonder where you are hiding them."

The moment his bandaged fingers clasped for the dark blue fabrics of the hood, a jolt of teal zapped at the stranger's hand. He reclined in mild surprise and turned his attention back to the cube, the glowing orbs which formed the eyes of his mask wide and round. The cube had rejected him all this time; he wasn't able to touch it with his bare hands, having to rely on machinery and inventions to be able to examine and draw on the powers hidden within the cube. He attempted to grab for the hood once more as if to test something, but was met with the same jolt as before though stronger and quicker this time. Like a warning. Was the cube preventing him from touching the hooded female? Why? He rose himself up, pondering the situation. No matter that she was unconscious, there was a faint aura around the Eliatrope's body and it wasn't hers. Had the cube shielded her or had it formed a connection with her? Like a leech perhaps, sapping on her Wakfu? It troubled him. If he could not touch her, how was he to find out the location of her people, if there were any more to begin with?

"Very well," he said after assessing the situation and coming to terms with the unsatisfying outcome," have your little toy. She will be of use to me yet. As soon as she replenishes herself and wakes, she will tell me. I will break her... and you. You both will aid me in my cause." It was a threat he meant, a bitter attempt to be in control of the situation while knowing he had none, not even a sliver of it. He disappeared from the darkness of the cog and gear filled hall in a blink, leaving the Eliacube and the Eliatrope to the chorus of endless ticking.

For the ten years to come, Noximilien was not able to explore the female's mind and unravel her secrets. Just as he was relentless to achieve his goal of traveling back in time, so was the cube. Whenever the Eliatrope had some Wakfu to spare, the Eliacube would drain it from her til the point where there was hardly anything left, keeping her in a timeless slumber while tearing into her like a hungry predator. She was concealed in a chamber of her own, tucked away within the depths of the Xelor's facility and almost forgotten about as other pressing matters had Nox in their grasp. His hot pursuit after a dragon he had discovered several years ago had made his insanity grow further while his hunger for more Wakfu was consuming him. Alys' body and mind were at the Eliacube's disposal, bound to it as if it kept her as a reminder of what once was so very long ago while also abusing her to feed itself, crazed and malfunctioning from Nox's tampering. She was but a husk, empty and robbed of everything, even her memories as she floated like a lost spirit in the dark of small confinement of the chamber.

Ten years of not knowing. Ten years of pain and suffering. Ten years of darkness. Ten years until she would be free again.


	4. Found

_**Summary:**__ The battle had been won; Nox was defeated. As the people of Sadida recover from the devastation the Xelor had left behind, something is found among the debris._

* * *

**Found**

Peace had returned to the forest of Sadida. After the dust of the battle and devastation had settled, the people of Sadida had begun with cleaning up and trying to restore that which was destroyed. A large part of the forest had been leveled to the ground, vaporized by a tremendous power which was no more. The rubble which was one a massive mobile clock, an invention by a Xelor named Nox, laid spread over the empty waste. Both military and civilians were searching through the debris for anything to salvage yet most wished for the metal parts to be completely removed; it had no use for a race which had an infinity for wood and it was all too fresh of a reminder of what had happened.

"Careful now."

"What are we going to do with this mess?"

"Melt it down, I guess. Maybe ship it off to Amakna or Bonta. Who knows."

The workers were persistent to bring their home back to its former glory, sorting through what was left of the Clock while making way for trees to be regrown. It will be a while for nature to take its course, but the Sadida were willing to lend a helping hand to have the trees and plants grow tall and strong once more.

"Over here!" A loud voice had several of the workers stop with what they were doing, looking over towards a Sadida guard which stood upon a hill of broken cogs and rafters. He wove with his arms to get the others' attention and shouted, as he pointed down towards the foot of the artificial hill, " I found something! Come help me!"

The workers either dropped down the metal they were carrying or laid aside their tools to come to the guard's aid, curious to know what he had found. One of the Xelor's devices which was still functional perhaps or something else? It was anyone's guess but whatever it was, it seemed to be important. "What did you find?"

"Look," he said as he pointed with his spear upon a container which was covered by parts of the Clock's debris. The container laid upon its side, battered and damage by the weight which had crashed down upon it after the Clock had fallen apart but it was still in one piece. The position the container laid in almost concealed a window at the front of it, bent out of shape while shards of broken glass framed it like jagged teeth. It was hard to make out was behind the window, but if one were to look closely, one could make out a hand beyond the broken glass. "Someone's in it," the guard said and placed a hand against the container as his fellow Sadida gathered around him.

"Or something," someone muttered, the suspicion high among the grass covered faces. One thing they had learned this day was to not trust anything related to machinery, especially the machinery which belonged to Nox's inventions.

"Lets move all this! Maybe they are still alive," the guard said and began to try and push some of the rubble aside, soon joined by his brethren which helped him lift up the metal pieces which weighed down upon the container. They worked in unison, no matter that some were uncertain about revealing the contents of the container. It wasn't long until the container was free from its imprisonment and was carefully pushed over. With the sunlight now able to shine down into the broken window, a face could be seen, a body laying still against the inside of the container. The moment it became apparent it was truly a 'someone' and not a 'something', the Sadida workers sped up their efforts, trying to pry that hatch of the container open with hands and spears alike. The hatch had bent out of shape like the window and it took several men to try and open it, but as it gave way and cracked open, a quiet cheer could be heard.

Questions rose and mixed as the guard who had found the container leaned into it and lifted the body it contained out with great care, the crowd which had grown over the cause of the last few minutes muttering in awe. It was a woman of unknown origins. She was pale and a little banged up but felt warm to the touch; she was alive. "Get the prince and an Eniripsa here," the guard said as he looked upon the woman he held in his arms, eyeing the tattered hood she wore after he quickly examined her for any crucial wounds. It looked like Yugo's hat, the Eliatrope which had helped with stopping the Clock from destroying the Tree of Life and the people of Sadida. "And the boy with his dragon," he added, his grassy eyebrows arched with concern at the new found mystery," hurry!"


	5. Mystery

**Summary: **_Yugo and Adamaï take it upon themselves to find out the true origins of the mystery woman which had been found among the debris of Nox's Clock. Was she truly an Eliatrope or something else?_

* * *

**Mystery**

There had been a small uproar since the finding among the Clock's rubble, the news that a mysterious survivor had been found quickly spreading. There was reluctance but it was overruled by curiosity to learn about the survivor and why they were kept within Nox's captivity. Was it an ally of the Xelor? A prisoner? An experiment? Everyone was eager to find out.

"Bring her in here," the Eniripsa said as she held aside a thin leafy curtain to allow the guard to go through, her wings fluttering as she watched the Sadida carry the unconscious woman into the small chamber. The guard quarters were the closest to the site where the stranger concealed within a busted container had been found; the guard had rushed her there while others had gone to inform the Eliatrope boy and his dragon of the finding. As he laid her down upon the available bed, the Eniripsa came closer to inspect her," tell me how you found her."

The guard nodded as he watched how the Eniripsa began to check the female survivor's pulse and dilation of her eyes," she was contained within a metal crate, a container of sorts. It was sealed fairly tight, but we managed to pry it open. There was nothing else within from what we could see, just her. She was unconscious then."

"A cell?" the healer asked as she gently tugged off one of the long gloves her new patient wore, looking for any injuries which would require immediate tending. So far the woman seemed psychically well, no matter the worrying paleness and thin appearance. All she could find were bruises and some scrapes but such was minor; time would heal it. There were also no fractures to be felt. She reached forth with both hands to undo the hood to check for any head injuries until a sudden voice and loud footsteps rushing into the small room stopped her.

"Wait!"

The sudden urgency had the healer's hands stop in midair and she blinked as she looked over towards the doorway, finding Yugo with Adamaï standing right behind him. The deep color which formed upon Yugo's cheeks made the Eniripsa aware he hadn't meant to call out as he had done and she gave him a small smile, asking as she remained hovering next to the bed," what is the matter?"

Yugo stepped inside with hesitant steps while stammering, his head tilted as he gazed upon the woman which laid upon the bed in tattered clothes. He was told that another Eliatrope had been found but he had a hard time believing it. He had been ecstatic at the news however, and had come hurrying to the guard quarters to find out if it was true. Adamaï was a little more collected than his brother, lingering a little behind Yugo as he stepped up next to the bed. Yugo's eyes were large to begin with but they grew wider as he took note of the hood the unconscious woman was wearing. "Adamaï, look!" he said as he placed both his hands upon the mattress to lean up and have a closer look, distracted from giving the healer an answer," so it is true. She's an Eliatrope."

"But where did she come from?" Adamaï asked, looking towards the Eniripsa and the Sadida guard with an arched brow as if they held the answer.

"We found her among the debris of the clock, locked away within some contraption" the guard said," we know nothing more than that."

"Among the debris?" The master of Bonta stood with his chin cupped in his gloved hand, the chamberlain, the princess and her two servants waiting with him in the hallway as the room was too small to contain them all. They had come along with Yugo after he had been informed someone similar to him had been found, hardly able to keep up with the boy as he had teleported like the wind towards this side of the Tree of Life at the news. It had been worrying to know such a secret was kept within Nox's invention, especially because none knew what the survivor's purpose was. Joris looked up as another guard stepped up to the chamberlain Toufdru and handed over an unorganised stack of paper, saluting the princess before he took a step back.

"We found this as well. We'll bring you more when we find it; these pages have been scattered all over the forest."

Amalia leaned closer to have a peek at the torn papers Toufdru looked through, her lips pursing as she couldn't make head or tail of what she saw. Rough sketches of devices, unreadable scribbles and terrible handwriting was all she could see as the chamberlain flipped through the pages. "Research, maybe?" she guessed before the papers left her sight as Toufdru bent down to show the master of Bonta the findings and see if he could make sense of it.

"From the looks of it, princess Sheran Sharm, you are correct," Joris nodded as his eyes moved over the writings upon the paper. He had an easier time to decipher what he was seeing, but it was a mess all the same. It held important information however, information which could prove to be of great value and it had piqued his interest, not for himself but for everyone he served such as his king. He needed to become a part of this revelation to learn more. "Toufdru, allow me to assist in deciphering this," he requested humble, seeing the chamberlain nod a little to give the small master his permission. After the chaos the Xelor had caused, all help was appreciated.

A sudden commotion coming from the small room had everyone look up from the found notes, finding how the young Eliatrope was trying to excuse the healer. The Eniripsa protested, confused by the boy's request to leave the room and her patient with him and the dragon. He was nudging her gently but with an urgency which made the situation seem bizarre, especially towards the onlookers. "I am sorry, just give us a moment," Yugo pleaded, his brother Adamaï sitting upon the edge of the bed to let Yugo handle it. The curtain fell shut behind the Eniripsa which blinked in a bewildered manner as she realized she had been shooed out of the room, floating on the spot in front of a large eyed crowd which stared at her inquisitively.

"What happened?"

The Eniripsa who had begun to gather her senses gave an apologetic smile towards the princess after she had heard her concerned question, saying as she fluttered closer towards Amalia to answer her," I am not sure, princess. The boy insisted on examining the patient himself. He refused to let me take off the hood…"

"Of course…" Amalia sighed deeply with a hint of annoyance as she pinches the bridge of her nose before she shook off the frustration about Yugo's actions and nodded, saying as a small smile crept across her lips while waving a hand in dismissal," don't take it personal. Yugo never allows anyone to see what is under his hat, not even me. Since the stranger is claimed to be one of his people, it may be the same for her for all we know. Out of respect, we honor the request to never look at what is under the hat but it does make one curious to know what exactly the Eliatrope are hiding. I sure am curious." She pouted a little but didn't make a scene about it. For now all they could do was wait until Yugo would confirm if the woman truly was an Eliatrope; it would decide the next step of action.

Within the small chamber Yugo had climbed onto the bed to join Adamaï and sighed in relief like he had just prevented something catastrophic from happening, rubbing a cheek to calm his embarrassment. "That was close," he muttered before he fixated on the mysterious woman, his shoulders lowering while his expression turned grim," do you really think she is an Eliatrope, Ad?"

"Only one way to find out," Adamaï shrugged. He was as excited as Yugo about the finding but he was more skeptical about the situation, not wishing to give in too soon to avoid disappointment. To their knowledge, he and Yugo were the only dragon and Eliatrope to walk this world; to have found another came like a shock, a good kind of shock. He was right though, there only was one way to find out the true heritage of the woman which laid inbetween them. "Just hurry before the healer comes barging back in and kicks us out."

Yugo nodded with a heavy swallow and leaned forward to dip a hand within the depths of the hood the unconscious woman wore, carefully cupping the back of her head to raise it up from the pillow before his other hand pulled back the torn hood. He was reluctant, wanting to know what he would find but also afraid to not find what he was hoping for. She seemed unharmed underneath the blue cloth she wore over her head, no signs of any injuries, which was a relief. He would be able to assure the Eniripsa that her patient didn't need any tending there, keeping the secret of the Eliatrope people safe.

Adamaï had shifted a little closer as Yugo pulled back the hood and his eyes grew in awe while his mouth hung somewhat open at was revealed to them. From the sides of her head sprouted small amounts of Wakfu, small fluctuating tendrils which were the size of Yugo's finger. The chuckle of glee Yugo let out with the discovery died fairly quick as he realized the size of the Wakfu wings he too possessed and he grimaced, saying somber," she is very weak…"

"Who knows what Nox has done to her and for how long." The young dragon sounded bitter, still holding a grudge towards the Xelor which had killed the mighty dragon Grougaloragran. He leaned forward to give Yugo's shoulder a light punch of encouragement, grinning at him to lighten the mood for them both," she is alive though and an Eliatrope! She may know us or has met Grougaloragran. Maybe she can tell us more about the Eliatrope." There was so much she could tell them. Weak or not, this was a good sign for everyone involved.

Yugo couldn't contain his excitement at Adamaï's words, smiling wide as his eagerness grew. He pulled the hood back over the top of the woman's head to hide the small Wakfu wings and carefully laid her back down to rest in the pillow, saying as he turned to his brother," maybe she has a dragon sister or brother somewhere. Maybe there are more of us out there! With her and the Eliacube we may be able to find them, Adamaï. Can you imagine?"

"First she has to wake up… She doesn't look too good, Yugo. She may be like this for a long time to come…"

Yugo lowered his arms which he had lifted in his enthusiasm and slumped back down to a sitting as he looked back at the woman which could be a sister to him for all he knew. She looked extremely frail and pale, unnaturally so. Adamaï was right… the chance she wouldn't wake was as large as the chance she could wake up any given moment. He hoped for the latter; he wanted to get to know her.

"Don't worry, bro. She'll wake eventually," Adamaï said as he began to climb off the bed," and when she does, we can ask her anything we want."

Yugo nodded in slight defeat, knowing there wasn't anything more he could do at this point in time. It was his patience's turn to be tested. Casting one last glance at the female Eliatrope, he hopped off the bed to leave the small room with his brother, meeting an anxious group which had waited for their return.

"Well?" asked Amalia once Yugo pulled aside the curtain to reveal himself as he stepped outside," how is she? Is she an Eliatrope?" The princess had grown impatient, not to mention annoyed that she had been left out by her two friends but her personal servants had managed to calm her and not run in to demand an explanation for not being included… even though she was very well aware of why.

Yugo nodded, looking a little solemn until he took note of how Adamaï looked at him, a reminder that there was no point in sulking about the woman's current state. He forced a smile upon his face to bring himself in higher spirits before he clenched his hands into fists and quickly moved up before Amalia, saying as he looked up to her as his excitement grew once more," she is! She is fine from what I could see, just very weak but she is one of us. I uhh-" He turned his head to look at the Eniripsa he had nudged out of the room and he rose a hand to rub the back of his neck, saying while battling an embarrassed blush," I am sorry for sending you away as I did."

The healer shook her head with a kind smile," the princess explained everything to me. Not to worry, Yugo, I won't have a peek. I will continue examining her but from what I could tell all she needs is rest. Please do not worry, she is in good hands; we'll nurse her back to good health." She patted Yugo on the top of his head to reassure him as she flew past him to re-enter the small room, disappearing to leave the group to themselves while she would tend to the female Eliatrope.

"I am so happy for you, Yugo. I hope her appearance means there is more of your people out there, waiting to be found. We should prepare a guest room for her when she is no longer in need of medical supervision," Amalia said as she glanced over towards Renate and Canar, her two confidantes and servants and nodded towards them," I'll leave that to you. Be sure it is comfortable and will satisfy her every need."

Both the male Sadida nodded before they turned towards one and another, brainstorming about which guest room would be most suitable as they began to leave the guard quarters to attend to the princess' order. They had a few rooms in mind which would be suitable to house the nameless Eliatrope. The chamberlain stepped forth after Renate and Canar had left and cleared his throat to claim Amalia's attention while collecting the papers under his arm," I shall go through these notes with master Joris while there is still daylight left. We may find something of use in them. If you'll excuse us, princess…" The old Sadida was in no hurry, his old bones turning his walk into a snail pace while he leaned on his staff. It allowed Joris a chance to catch up with him after throwing an inspecting and thoughtful glance into the small chamber where the Eniripsa was tending to the new guest, pondering. He inclined his head respectfully for Amalia, excusing himself before he went after Toufdru to join him in sorting the Xelor's notes and trying to make sense out if them. The true reason for why the Eliatrope was in Nox's possession still had to come to light; it was best to remain cautious.

Yugo was peering into the room as well, feeling Amalia lay a hand upon his shoulder while the Eniripsa wove her brush over the female Eliatrope's skin, her healing magic flowing through the bristles to seek for any internal injuries which may need her assistance. "Come Yugo, she'll be alright," the princess of the Sadida said to try and cheer Yugo up while giving his shoulder a squeeze; he looked worried. He nodded in response before he began to move to leave the guard quarters with his brother and dear friend, leaving his fellow Eliatrope with the caring healer while hoping she would indeed be alright.


	6. Awakening

**Summary:**_ Where is she and what is her name? An Eliatrope wakes from a long slumber with no recollection of what has happened to her._

* * *

**Awakening**

With a gasp she flew upright, nearly throwing the blanket off her. Her chest and shoulders heaved and lowered heavily as she panted, eyes wide in shock while she sought for air in panic. Her eyes showed the fear which the nightmare had caused, uncertain if it were memories or just her mind playing tricks on her; what ever it had been, it had her heart beating ever so fast, hammering within her chest almost painfully. A hand clutched for her forehead as the world suddenly felt like it turned upside down and she slumped back into the pillow with a whimpering groan, unwillingly beginning to put the puzzle together.

Where was she?

Through long trembling eyelashes she took in her surroundings, the warmth of the palm of her hand soothing the dizziness which had swept over her after she had so abruptly awoken. She felt weak, fatigued, as if all her energy had been drained… but by what? The shapes of wooden furniture began to dawn upon her. This was an unfamiliar place and as soon as she realized it, she wondered what exactly was familiar to her, if anything. It felt like she couldn't remember.

The room she was in was well-lit, the large windows hidden away by large green leaves which couldn't prevent the sunlight from seeping in. The smell in the air was pleasant and soothing, yet she couldn't lay a finger on what exactly the smell was. A flower? Food? Something else perhaps? Her eyes continued to wander, curious to find anything which could fill the void she felt gnawing in the back of her mind. She appeared to be completely alone within the moderate sized room; somewhere she was relieved by that. The urge to step through the archway which lead out into the sun began to rise as her gaze rested upon it, beckoning her quietly and she rose to a sitting once more, slower and more calm this time.

As her bare feet carefully touched the floor, she began to inspect herself. She knew something was missing, but it was a mystery to her what it could be. Was it an item? Something precious to her? The nightmarish images which had plagued and forced her to wake were reduced to a lingering unease. Other matters were asking for her attention, especially that which laid behind those half closed leafy curtains. She was careful as she rose to a standing, leaving the comfort of the bed while the long skirt of her gown fell down around her feet. She felt so heavy… too heavy for her own legs to carry and yet she felt determined to get towards the archway which lead to the outside. She had to know where she was; she couldn't remember.

She nearly fell against the wooden frame of the half circular doorway once she reached it, her fingers clutching for a grip. It almost felt like she was about to buckle and drop down onto the floor. She was thankful that the room had stopped spinning; it made this so much easier. As she clung onto the doorpost, she reached forth with a delicate hand to slip her long fingers in between the two leafs which hid the outside world from her and cautiously drew them apart. She could feel herself shiver in anticipation as she watched the crack grow wider and brighter until both the leafs moved aside as if they obeyed her quiet request on their own. Her eyes widened, blinded by the sudden brightness but she refused to turn away her gaze as the sight was revealed to her.

"Goddess," she whispered in awe as she took in the view, her own fatigue forgotten. As if it were her very own, the horizon spread before her like an endless flag of soft blue, the tree tops reaching far like a calm sea of green. The forest which stretched out below her seemed to reach beyond the horizon, vast and lush and full of life. And in the center was she, standing upon one of the balconies which had been formed out of the bark of the largest tree imaginable. The pleasant smells were stronger out here and she was finally able to place a source on them; flowers. Herbs. Nature. How long ago was it she had smelled such heavenly scents? It felt like such a long time.

Before she knew it, her lightly trembling hands touched the wooden balustrade of the balcony she had wandered upon, her gown draping after her while her hood billowed lightly in the warm breeze. It truly felt like she had never seen such a sight before; it caused her to be on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by the heavy impact her senses had to endure. Her emotions had begun to clash within her.

Why was it so hard to remember?

Amid the wonder she felt the confusion brewing. Her nightmare was kept at bay by the marvel which was the forest before her, but she could feel the darkness lick her heels. She still had no idea of where she was and how she had ended up here within this tree which was so large that it could be the peak of the world. All there was was the view, the scents and the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves around her.

The calm was broken with a soft thud, so soft that she would have dismissed it if she weren't as tense as she was. However, it was a voice which had her steel herself against the unexpected, no matter that the tone was humble," I beg your pardon, I do not mean to startle you, my lady."

She only moved her neck a little, peering past the rim of her hood to where the voice had come from to catch a glimpse of the stranger… if it was a stranger. She moved slightly the moment their eyes met, reeling back in hesitance while pressing her hand down upon the smooth surface of the balustrade to keep herself standing. The fatigue she suffered from before and was repelled by the breathtaking view came crawling back as her gaze remained locked upon the small figure which stood on the very same balustrade she was leaning upon. It was hard to make out his face within the shadow of the hood he wore, but his eyes were striking, catching her own with ease. She wasn't sure where he had come from, but she had a feeling he had been nearby for longer than that he had stood there.

He was quick to incline his head when he picked up on her unease with his sudden presence and his voice spoke once more, sounding apologetic as he bowed," I mean you no harm, lady Alys. Please rest easy, you are safe here."

"Alys?" she repeated after a moment of silence and she wavered a little as she got caught in a current of confusion, much stronger than before. The averting of her gaze was enough of a hint for her visitor to understand something was amiss, yet he did not speak. He observed quietly, watching how she tried to understand the disarray which one single name had suddenly caused.

Was she Alys? Was that her name? It felt familiar. Was she to trust this feeling? Would it be wise? The more she thought about it, the more distinct it became that she had no idea what her name actually was. All she had was… Alys. Was is true then? What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything?

His voice was another distraction as she brought a hand up to her chest and lightly balled it into a fist, lost in thought," the people of Sadida have waited for you to wake."

Sadida. She rose her gaze towards the forest which stretched out before her, below the balcony she stood upon. Another name which didn't seem to have a place in her mind yet this one had no sense of familiarity compared to the name her visitor had called her by. "This is Sadida?" she asked softly, her eyebrows furrowed in an expression of helplessness yet as she turned her glance towards the one who had returned her name to her, she gave him a small appreciative smile and said sincerely," it is beautiful."

"If I may, lady Alys," the hooded figure said as he walked along the wooden balustrade to close the distance between them, walking with perfect balance before he bent down to lightly take Alys' hand into his own, not acting forceful but modest in his doing," my name is Joris. I serve the king of Bonta as his ambassador, advisor and messenger. I am a guest to the king of Sadida, His Majesty Oakheart Sheran Sharm." He bowed for her before he released her hand in good manner and straightened himself up to look up towards her, seeing his timid but humble behavior had flustered her a little. He was certain the names he had mentioned meant nothing to her, but he wished to introduce himself proper. He backed away, only two steps to not make her uncomfortable with his presence as he saw her smile a small smile.

"It is a pleasure," she said with a nod of her head, not able to help but wonder why a guest from a different region would be the first one to greet her. She hadn't felt threatened by him, not in the slightest; his aura was soothing but there was a sense of mystery to him she found intriguing. She cast a glance around to see where he had come from when he made his presence known to her, but any other balcony or branches nearby were too far for someone like her to jump from. Had he been waiting? She took note of a wooden log which stood further along the balustrade of the balcony, a heavy looking thing which was a head shorter than the master with a single handle and decorative blue tassels. Was it his…? It looked too large for him to carry. She focused back on the one who had introduced himself as Joris, feeling even more intrigued than before. He was more than he appeared to be.

"Allow me to inform you that the Eliacube is safe within the Dofus chamber under tight watch," the hooded ambassador informed her, trying to ease her mind; he was aware the Eliacube was a lost relic to her people and perhaps she had been concerned about its fate. Her reaction was worrisome however...

"I am sorry, the Eliacu-?" The confused sounding question was cut off abruptly, surprising both Joris and the Eliatrope. Alys clutched for the side of her head as a flash and a mixture of voices cut through her mind like someone had stabbed a hot knife into the back of her neck; it was like time sped itself forward ten fold in her head, the images which appeared rapidly painful to witness. She moaned with the pain, feeling extremely dizzy and grabbed a hold onto the top of the balustrade in an attempt to keep herself standing but she slumped down no less. The small master of Bonta was at her side within the blink of an eye, holding her up while she clung onto the balustrade with one shaking hand, the other pressing her fingers against her temple. It was as if the very mention of the Eliacube had drained her.

Joris examined her as he stood next to her, uncertain of what exactly had happened but it was all too clear that the Eliatrope was not able to stand anymore; fatigue had caught up with her faster than they both had expected. Perhaps it was too soon to discuss what may have happened to her during Nox's captivity. "Let me help you," he offered and saw her nod, hearing her apologise as he took her arm and laid it over his shoulders. He was so much shorter than her but he made it work with being much stronger than he appeared to be. He allowed her to go slow after she had brought herself back up onto her feet, taking a moment of rest and respite whenever she needed it as he guided and supported her back into her chambers and towards her bed. The moment she sunk into the mattress and no longer had to carry her own weight, he backed away to give Alys her space, making certain she was faring well before he returned to the balcony to retrieve his wooden mallet. It didn't escape him that the Eliatrope felt shame for her weak state as he returned, seeing her hug herself and avert her gaze as he placed the mallet down next to the bed to have a seat upon it. He crossed his legs, not saying anything at first to let Alys settle and regain herself before he nodded as he heard her express a soft 'thank you', almost a whisper. "Make yourself comfortable, lady Alys," he said while motioning with an open hand towards her to show she was free to do as she pleased or thought was best," you must rest."

"I guess that was a little too much excitement for me," she said apologetically as if to excuse her fatigue to Joris, the headache and dizziness she had suffered ebbing away but slowly; it was still pounding in her head. She took the master's suggestion and pulled her legs up to sit in the bed, the blanket cast over her while the bed's headrest and the pillows supported her back. "I am not certain what happened, I am sorry."

The master shook his head in objection before he leaned forth and rose a hand to gain her attention and show he was serious about what he had to say," the last thing you need to do, lady Alys, is apologise. When we found you, we knew you had gone through much. We do not expect of you to be up and fit within a day's time; we wish for you to recover fully and if it takes time then so it is."

"When you found me," she repeated quietly, laying her hands over one and another on top of the blanket before she looked towards the one who had been the first one to meet her, asking reluctantly," where did you find me?" Trying to recall only hurt and even if she did try and pushed past the pain, there was nothing but a dark void in her head. She couldn't even recall the images with had cut through her mind a mere moment ago; it was all gone.

Joris crossed his arms over his chest, his fur mantle rustling as he rose his shoulders in thought. He didn't wish for her to have another painful episode by mentioning the wrong thing, but she wished to know and he or someone else would have to tell her eventually. It would be him. "A few days ago, five to be precise," he started, seeing from under the edge of his hood how Alys sat up a little more to listen," Sadida was at war. The Tree of Life, the Sadida's source of life and power was under the attack of a Xelor named Nox, a time mage. He wished for the Tree's Wakfu to grant him the energy to travel back in time… he failed and was defeated. You, lady Alys, were found after the battle had been won, hidden away among what was left of the Xelor's gigantic invention." He kept observing her, reading her expressions to make certain she was able to process what he was telling her. She seemed confused and distracted but she was listening from what he could tell. "We assume you were a prisoner," he continued, hoping to have her remember as she appeared to be struggling with recalling anything," you were found locked away within a metal container; it saved you from the Clock's destruction, prevented you from getting crushed underneath its weight as it fell apart."

"And the Tree?"

Joris's eyes widened a little before he blinked in surprise, the selfless question catching him off guard. He had expected her to raise questions about herself and what had happened to her, not to wonder about other things which had nothing to do with her. Even in her current state, she proved to have a noble heart. He cleared his throat before he turned his head to look upwards towards the ceiling, saying," the Tree of Life survived the ordeal and with it the people of Sadida prosper. We are within the Tree right now, my lady… it is home to the royal family of Sheran Sharm and as you can see, it is faring well."

She smiled softly as she looked around the room while she nodded, taking in the design which gave an earthy but serene feeling. She couldn't help but brood however. "This Xelor… this… Nox," she said slow as if to taste the names and remember them," what happened to him?"

"He disappeared without a trace after his life was spared."

"I see," Alys said, sounding distant as her head slowly turned away from Joris while she found herself in deep thought. Her eyes lulled to a close as she tried to recall Nox the Xelor, the one who had her in his possession. She didn't know how and she didn't know why, but maybe if she could remember his face it may come to her. Within the darkness of her mind she was trying to find an answer, hearing her calm heartbeat but also another faint noise. Ticking. Repetitive and rhythmic ticking. First faint and lonely but the more she tried to delve into the void, the louder the ticking became. It echoed, causing several different pitches to sound within her, feeling anxiety well up as the ticking chorus became deafening and ominous in tone. Just when she was about the panic, her eyes snapped open with a soft gasp as the mental sounds swept away to a sudden silence, replaced by a soft knocking sounding from the other side of the room.

Both Joris and Alys turned their heads abruptly as someone knocked on the door, looking on in silence. Alys felt her heart racing in her chest, frightened by the ticking noise she managed to remember; it was all she could place to the name Nox and it was unsettling. With a hand resting upon her chest she felt uncertain to find out who was coming into the room as she heard the door opening, casting a glance towards master Joris to see his reaction but he appeared calm.. as he should be. He had assured her she was safe and so she would believe him. As she saw two faces peek in from around the wooden divider before the door, she rose up a little in surprise as she noticed how young they looked. Children?

"Ahh, she is awake!" the white dragon said as he looked upwards to the other child which was a head taller than him, saying with a smug grin while stepping out from behind the divider to walk into the room," I told you she would be alright."

The boy who looked the most reluctant of the two when they had peeked in brightened up as he saw Alys sitting up in the bed, smiling a toothy grin towards her as he was very pleased to see her awake and well," she seems to be alright. Hello!" He rose a hand in greeting before he slowed down a little in his pace while entering the room, arching a brow at seeing Joris on the other side of the bed," master Joris, you are here."

"Yugo, master dragon," the master of Bonta said as he respectfully inclined his head towards the two youngsters which had made their way into the room, noting the surprise in Yugo's voice but he didn't blame the boy for not expecting him here of all places. Joris had a tendency to keep to himself and in the background, observing rather than participating unless his aid was needed. To find him alone in the stranger's presence only added to the mystery of who he truly was.

"What's this then?" Her voice was sweet, holding a light chuckle as she looked both Adamaï and Yugo over, not appearing to be phased by witnessing a dragon standing next to her bed. Perhaps she didn't know what he was or maybe she had seen them before; it was hard to tell. She appeared to be pleased by the arrival of the children though, her brooding gone while she was curious to know why exactly two youngsters had come to see her.

Yugo couldn't help but to stare for a moment until the prodding of Adamaï's elbow into his side snapped him back to reality. He leaned onto the side of the bed while expressing his glee with a broad smile and large eyes, saying as he pointed at his chest with a thumb," I am Yugo and this is my brother Adamaï. We waited for days for you to wake up; we're so excited to have you here. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"What ever it is, we'll get it," Adamaï said with a firm nod after he had crossed his arms over his chest, trying to act mature in the presence of the female Eliatrope. This was the first time for them both to meet someone of Yugo's kind which was female and older. There had been Grougaloragran, but that was a whole different case altogether.

"That is sweet, thank you," Alys said, genuinely taken by kind offer. She shook her head however," but I don't believe I am in need of anything. I am feeling much better…" Her smile faded a little as she glanced over towards Joris, feeling reluctant to introduce herself. She had learned her name to be Alys not that long ago, a name given to her by someone she hadn't ever seen before. Would she truly use it as her name? It was the only one she had. "My name is Alys," she said, sounding slightly hesitant with saying her name out loud, but it still felt right," it is a pleasure meeting you both."

"Yugo and Adamaï are responsible for turning the tide in the war, lady Alys. They were the ones who defeated Nox and prevented him from destroying the Tree of Life."

Alys looked at Joris in disbelief when she heard him before she looked at the two children on her other side, feeling perplexed. They were so young… how did they ever manage to put a stop to a war? The ticking sound could be heard in the back of her mind, painfully slow till an embarrassed chuckle coming from Yugo made it fade away. Both the dragon and Eliatrope tried to act humble but neither could help to feel boastful about what they had achieved. The look of astonishment changed back into that warm smile and before she even thought about it she said with an unending gratitude," you both saved me. I can't thank you enough..."

The gratitude coming from the female Eliatrope had the brothers fluster, their confident attitudes shrinking a little. The praise was one they had heard many times the last few days, but this time it sounded different, more personal. "It was nothing," Yugo said timidly, suppressing the grief as he remembered how tough it was to defeat Nox and what it had costed them. The death of Sadlygrove Percedal was still fresh in everyone's mind, by some more than others but it was good to know that his death had not been in vain. If only Joris had arrived sooner to the scene, if only he and Adamaï had managed to infiltrate the Clock faster, if only they had a chance to have stopped the Xelor's zaaps from being build in secrecy. If only…

"We showed him not to mess with the people of Sadida, with dragons or with Eliatropes," the young dragon said, smoke puffing from his flaring nostrils as he couldn't contain his pride for what he, Yugo and many others had been capable of. He didn't even notice Alys slightly tilting her head in a questioning manner at the mention of Eliatropes," and we made certain he won't dare to do it again. Isn't that right, bro?"

Alys and Joris laughed inwardly as the boys were being boys, their excitement and energy a fresh breeze within the room. The female Eliatrope looked tired but she was at peace from what one could tell, content with her three visitors. To think she was unconscious for who knew how long earlier this day… it was hard to believe.

Yugo and Adamaï grinned towards each other, the enthusiasm they felt seeping off them like the warmth from the sun. They had waited for days to be able to talk with her and the wait was finally over. Adamaï leaned in closer towards his brother, nudging him once more with an elbow while saying hushed under his breath," ask her."

"Right…" Yugo said while scratching his cheek. He was so eager and now it had all collapsed, afraid to ask the questions he had been dying to ask. Maybe he should wait… should he? He noticed Alys looking at him with her eyebrows slightly raised, a look of encouragement in her eyes as she awaited what he wanted to say or ask; it was too obvious. He couldn't hide or pretend anymore. He pursed his lips in thought as he searched for the right question before he crossed his arms upon the bed and looked upwards to Alys from under the rim of his hat," me and Adamaï were wondering if you… Well, have you? I mean, other Eliatrope. I mean-do you know any? Were there more where you came from? Where did you come from? Do you know Grouga-"

"Yugo."

The voice coming from the darkness of Joris' hood sounded warningly and the young Eliatrope straightened up a little in bewilderment, his string of questions coming to an abrupt end. He wasn't certain if he had said something wrong until he saw the look upon Alys' face. His heart and head sank a little as he could see the dismay in her eyes before they closed and she held up a hand towards Joris, saying softly," it is alright, master Joris…" As she opened her eyes and laid her hand back down upon her lap, she smiled wryly to Yugo and Adamaï, appearing to be torn about something. She had to be honest with them, no matter the disappointment it would cause. To pretend she knew would be a terrible lie she wouldn't ever be able to forgive herself for. "Yugo… Adamaï… I am sorry, but I have no answer to your questions."

Both brothers looked at her with confusion before looking at each other to see if either of them understood what she had said. How could one not have an answer of any sort? There was always an answer, positive or negative. They glanced back at Alys with a glimmer of hope and plea, hoping she would give them something, anything.

"Lady Alys suffers from amnesia, Yugo," Joris said to give the difficult answer for her, seeing she was struggling to not become upset as she saw their disappointment and pleading looks. They hadn't discussed her loss of memories, but the way she was acting, the way she seemed uninformed about things, it all pointed to that she couldn't remember anything. He hoped it would be temporarily, but he wasn't certain of it.

"Amnesia…?"

"She doesn't remember… anything? At all?" Adamaï asked skeptically but the tone and the suspicious expression he bore dropped as he saw Alys solemnly nod. His face distorted in that of guilt as he realized he had doubted Joris' words and he sighed, looking at Yugo from the corner of his eyes to see how he was holding up. Once more the search for knowledge about the Eliatrope people had come to a dead end; it was so frustrating. Every time they seemed close, it was only further away.

Yugo couldn't help but pout a little at the bad news. He had been excited only to find out that the only other Eliatrope to be known to exist is one who couldn't remember anything about herself or her heritage. He glanced up towards Alys, feeling pity grow within him. She looked so sad and ashamed… for all he knew, she was lonely without anyone else in the world. "We could tell her what we know," he said, quiet at first as he weighed the words until his voice picked up to its usual volume," show her around. Maybe she'll regain her memories if we teach her what we know. Ad, you had Grougaloragran as your teacher, you have been teaching me about how to use my Wakfu. We could easily do this."

Adamaï took a moment to think about what his brother said, having to admit he was making sense. There was no point in sulking while there was still a chance. It would be a longshot but it was worth trying; if he could teach Yugo how to sense and see Wakfu within a day, he could teach an older Eliatrope a thing or two and maybe with her help, Yugo will finally be able to handle the Eliacube. It wasn't so negative after all. "You're right," the dragon said and rubbed his claws together," that settles it then. We'll get you back in shape before you know it, sis, not to worry!"

"Sis?"

"Why not?" Adamaï shrugged, rebuking the confused glances which were thrown his way as he puffed up his chest and acted nonchalant," most dragons consider each other as siblings, no matter that they aren't born from the same dofus. Why would it be different from Eliatropes? You Eliatropes have a dragon brother or sister. What's the difference?"

Yugo bursted out laughed after blinking at Adamaï and seeing him shoot a glare of 'what'? in his direction, slapping the top of the bed with an open flat hand while he buried his face away against his arm. "Ad, it doesn't work that way," his muffled snickering sounded from under the hat. The dragon didn't appear to be as amused as his brother, not even when he heard Alys laughing softly behind a hand. He huffed, pulling a face as he waited for Yugo to settle down, not even flinching as the young Eliatrope pushed himself up like a bouncing spring and leaned closer to Alys, hearing him say after he let out a snicker," he's right though. You have us, me and Ad. We'll help you out with whatever we can. I promise."

Alys laid a hand on top of Yugo's hat, smiling to him as he looked at her with big brown eyes. How could one say no to such a face? Big sister, little brothers... Perhaps it was a little too soon to view each other as siblings, but it was a start. It was more than she had before, that was one thing she knew for certain. "Thank you," she said as she stroked the back of her fingers along Yugo's cheek before she reached out to do the same with Adamaï, having him look away embarrassed while Yugo gloated over the appreciation they were getting, blushing with a grin. "How about you tell me about yourselves?" Alys asked while she glanced over towards Joris, seeing he was watching the dragon and the Eliatropes getting to know one and another rather than take part in the conversation. He would keep an eye on her, be there to remind everyone to take it slow if it would get too much; she had a long way of recovery to go.

"Sure!" Both Yugo and Adamaï nodded eagerly at the request, climbing onto the bed in near unison to sit at the foot end to be comfortable, the tale they had to tell a long one. They would indulge her about where they had grown up, who had cared for them, how they had met and the adventures they had been on together till she would be too tired to listen.


	7. Change

_**Summary:**__ It has been two days since she woke up from her decade long slumber. Feeling lost, Alys falls under the care of Renate and Canar who try everything in their power to make the Eliatrope feel more at home._

* * *

**Change**

"Alyyyys," a voice sang and soon a tied up bush of leaves and flowers peek around the corner of the wall, quickly followed by a wide smile and fluttering eyelashes. Brown eyes sought for Alys and grew wide in glee as they found her, seeing her standing in the middle of her room as if she had been waiting," are you ready?"

The Eliatrope nodded shyly as she watched the Sadida almost tip-toe happily into her room, followed by his trusty associate who was several heads shorter than him but surely a couple of times wider. She had met the two personal assistants of the princess only yesterday but the moment they had laid eyes on her, they seemed to have been smitten by her appearance. They couldn't stop picking and fiddling with her, inspecting her hair, the attire she was wearing which was nothing but a plain gown, her pale skin and the ears of her damaged hood. She had stood there blushing in silence, head down in bashfulness as she had been insecure and feeling like a child ever since she had woken up two days ago. Everything was new, everything was different and there was nothing she remembered; she felt so lost.

"Over here, flower," the short but round servant said as he had walked into the side room, waiting almost impatiently for Alys to enter while the other servant made his way over towards the closets to open them and look through what they had to offer. He gasped in disgust at what he was presented with. "Renate, these dresses are all dreadful!" he exclaimed as he pushed a few of the attires which hung within the closet aside," it is like this room has never been used before; these things look decades old. None would fit her, none!"

Alys kept her eyes down upon the floor, lost in her own little world of ponder but it didn't go by unnoticed. The one called Renate rose a stubby hand to place his fingers under her chin and have her raise her gaze, saying as he smiled for her," chin up, darling, we will make you feel all better. Won't we, Canar?" He almost sparkled as he looked over towards the Sadida who had buried himself away in the closet, his revealed behind high up in the air while muffled talking could be heard coming from the array of clothes. Alys' solemn expression faded a little as she smiled faintly for Renate, nodding in promise that she would try to cheer up a little. Both him and Canar were vibrant presences and while she had felt out of place during their meeting the previous day, they had tried to make her feel welcome, promising they would come by today to see if they could do anything more.

"Do you mind if I sit down, Renate?" the Eliatrope asked gingerly and she saw the chubby Sadida gasp as if mortified by realization, clasping his cheeks in his hands.

"You must still be tired! Of course, sit, sit," he urged as he motioned for the flower-shaped stool which stood before a table, an oval shaped mirror framed by blooming branches standing upon it. The two pieces of furniture were partially hidden behind a folding screen, separating the space within the small room for some privacy. As Alys sat down and looked upon her own reflection in the mirror, Renate waddled over towards Canar who had prevented himself from drowning inside the closet," found anything?"

"Well, I found this," he said and held up a dress in between himself and Renate to show what he had fished out of the closet, a saggy thing in a strange pink color, adorned with white flowers which no longer looked all that fresh. His expression betrayed he wasn't impressed by his own finding. "I don't think pink would suit her," he admitted and threw the dress away over his shoulder as his friend nodded in agreement before they both took a moment to find a solution. The boa wearing Sadida tapped his chin as he peered upwards to the ceiling, both the servants humming in thought though it turned into frustrated grumbling within seconds.

Alys watched them quietly through the mirror, smiling as she appreciated the efforts the two put into trying to find her anything more suitable to wear than the nightgown and her torn hood. She felt tired, just as Renate had guessed. She hadn't recovered yet from her endeavor and though she was told where she had been found and in who's possession she had been, she couldn't remember it. Nightmares was one thing she had, but memories? Just flashes of images and sounds which made her sick to her stomach and rose her anxiety level to the point of her shaking in a panicked state. She was unstable but it had grown better... or so she wished to believe. The reflection of the two Sadidas blurred as she was drawn back into deep thought, their voices nothing but murmurs to her until a loud 'a-hah!' had reality come sweeping back to her.

"I know!" Renate said and grabbed for Canar's arms to pull him closer while his eyes grew and shone with excitement. He bounced as he spoke, releasing Canar's arms to wave with his hands and clap them together," that dress! That dress which we looked at a few days ago and both agreed it would be perfect for the princess' little outings if she had been older."

"That dress...? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just try and picture her in it."

Alys' smile faded as she saw the two suddenly look towards her with abrupt turns of their heads, intensively with squinted eyes as if the dress they had in mind would magically appear on her if they stared hard enough. She shifted a little upon the stool while clearing her throat softly, feeling a little uncomfortable with two pairs of brown eyes pinned upon her and almost flinched as both servants unexpectedly squealed in glee and grabbed for each others' hands," perfect!"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I'll go get it," Canar chuckled and skipped out of the room to retrieve the dress, disappearing from sight though his pleased sounding humming could be heard for a while longer.

The small room was feeling fuzzy, a soothing feeling caused by the enthusiasm of the two Sadida males. While Alys couldn't help but to withdraw internally at times, she had to admit that those two knew how to energize someone by only being present. She kept smiling while no longer able to hear Canar humming; he was elsewhere. "You two really are in sync," Alys commented towards Renate who had picked up the old pink dress which had been thrown aside and hung it back in the closet.

His happy attitude changed as he picked up on what Alys had said and he harrumphed, saying as he stepped over towards Alys while waving a hand in objection after he had slammed the closet doors shut. " Canar? Pfooh, he doesn't understand me; he always insults my hair whenever he is in a bad mood. I'll have you know that my hair is a masterpiece!" he said as he struck a pose the moment he stood behind Alys and presented the high and long green plume which stuck out from the top of his head, a large flower tied around it as its centerpiece. Alys had to admit that it was a masterpiece in some way; how did he manage to keep it up like that? "I don't insult that cauliflower of a disaster that is his hair, now do I?" he asked as he poofed up the blonde curls which fell outside of the hood the Eliatrope wore. She could see him dramatically pouting and batting his eyelashes as he sighed," but we have worked together for the Court for years now, as confidantes of the princess and the lovely queen. You know, there was a time where I sung and danced in Brakmar, the star of the show. Glitter and fame; it was such a dream." He noticed Alys tilt her head a little in intrigue as Renate revealed to have been a cabaret star and he leaned forward while saying with a hushed voice and a wink," I could tell you so many stories, flower, stories which will make your heart race and your ears turn red." The dumbfounded look upon the Eliatrope's face made it all to clear she wasn't fully comprehending what he meant and Renate laughed as he reached forward to softly pinch her cheek, cooing," so innocent and naive! You're are adorable, Alys."

"I found it," Canar's sing-song voice sounded as he returned and swung into the side room, the grin he wore and the way he carefully held the dress showing he was very satisfied with it. He made a little twirl before he rose the dress before him to show it to both Renate and Alys, pressing it against himself while rolling with a shoulder," it is the latest fashion of Sadida. It isn't royalty material but it is very high class. I would wear it myself if I had the figure for it." He flicked the back of his hand against his boa to sweep it over his shoulder as he kept the dress pressed against his chest, saying," I also found matching fabrics."

"Matching fabrics?... What for?" Alys asked, genuinely curious as she looked at the dress Canar was showing off while rubbing the cheek Renate had pinched. The dress was the typical style of Sadida; leaves had been incorporated into the design in both shape and material, the skirt of the dress long. It had an elegance to it and yet it was summery and playful in style.

"For a hat of course."

The Eliatrope looked surprised at Canar's answer to her question and she could feel Renate drum his fingers against the underside of the stitched cloth ears which stuck out from her hood, causing them to bop up and down as he said," the princess was very clear on the matter. Do not ever look upon what is under the hat, is what she told us." He tried mimicking princess Amalia's voice as he repeated her words before he stopped poking the 'ears' and laid his hands upon Alys' shoulders, looking at her as he leaned forward," the boy Yugo was very worried about anyone having peek after they had found you and brought you here, told everyone to refrain from taking your hood off. Even the Eniripsa was shooed out of the room by him." He laughed at the memory," he and Adamaï checked for the healer if you had any head injuries so your secret would be safe. It does make one wonder though."

Alys was a little speechless. She had been told the same thing when she was with Yugo, Adamaï and Joris but she had no idea it was that important. It was a warning and a word of advice the boy gave her to, something which had been passed onto him by his adoptive father. She was told the hats were important to the Eliatrope and so she did not question it. It did feel safer to conceal that which was under the hood.

"And you can't possible wear that tattered thing with this dress," Canar said as he swayed over towards Renate and Alys, handing the extra fabrics he had found over to his partner," it was already atrocious enough to have you sleep in that rag. You deserve something new. While Renate sews you something new to wear on your head, why don't we put this dress on you, hmm?" He held his hand out for Alys to take and pulled her up on her feet once she accepted his gesture, leading her towards the folding screen so he could dress her in private.

Renate had made himself comfortable on the bench next to the door, beginning to work on a headband for the female Eliatrope to wear instead of the hood. Her hood had tears in it, worn from wear and who knew what else. The story that she had been a prisoner of the Xelor Nox was known to many but none spoke of it in the Eliatrope's presence; the happening was still too fresh and nobody had the heart to see Alys upset by the subject.

The rustling of cloth could be heard together with some approving hums from the flamboyant Sadida which was busy with preparing Alys. "Your skin is so pale... How exotic!" A soft 'thank you' followed the compliment, the nightgown Alys had worn since her awakening thrown over the top of the screen to get it out of the way. "Turn your back to me, darling, so I can close it up for you. Petals, it really is a perfect fit, as if it was made for you. Almost like fate!"

"I told you," Renate said boastfully with a giggle as he placed the pieces he had cut out together to match the patterns up with each other. He looked up from his work as Canar stepped out from behind the screen, looking exciting while he beckoned for Alys to come over towards the mirror to have a better look. She was a little hesitant as she stepped out from behind the folding screen, fidgeting while she kept looking down upon herself. Renate's eyes grew in size as he gazed upon the Eliatrope in the new dress and he sighed dreamy," I never thought anyone else other than Sadida could look good in Sadida fashion. Just gorgeous."

Alys swallowed nervously as she took her spot next to Canar and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing the hood and while it truly didn't match with the dress, she didn't mind it. Her eyes glided over the cape-like leaf collar which wrapped just under her shoulders like a shawl, the leafy bodice and the cotton dress hugging her form until the skirt widened and draped around her feet. She gazed upon herself, taking in the sight and parted her lips to speak yet no words formed. All she had worn was the white nightgown and now she wore something in honor of the people who had taken her under their wings. The attempt to make her feel more welcome at worked. "It... it really is gorgeous. Thank you" she said as she admired herself in the mirror, turning from side to side with her arms slightly spread. She had seen the rags she was wearing when she was found among the rubble. It had laid like a folded up bundle upon the nightstand next to her bed, waiting for her as she talked with her fellow Eliatrope, the dragon and master Joris. Once she was alone that night, she had spread her old clothes out before her to see it only to burst into tears as she was overtaken by grief and anguish. She had tucked the rags away within the drawers of the nightstand to no longer feel the misery.

"We should definitely tailor you something that is more Eliatrope-like," Canar said as he lightly touched her bare shoulders, leaning in close to see her and himself in the mirror," something which represents you, something... something blue?" He rose his gaze to look at the eared hood which his cheek brushed against, an eyebrow arching as he wasn't certain about what he had said. Blue wasn't a color the Sadida people would dress themselves in but with what Yugo wore and what Alys was wearing when she was brought in, blue seemed to be the best suggestion.

"I think... I think I like blue, yes," Alys said as she slowly nodded with her head, her expression brightening up as it felt right to believe the feeling. Just like how learning her name was Alys had clicked into place, so felt the color blue to be her favorite. She didn't doubt it, she knew it to be true.

"Blue it is," Canar smiled as he nuzzled Alys' cheek, causing her to chuckle softly.

"We'll have to find some fabrics first, perhaps import it," Renate said as his eyes remained down upon his sewing, drawing the thread through the fabrics as he began finishing up the headband he had so quickly designed to fit with the dress," or dye. Don't fret though, pretty flower; me and Canar will make certain you will get an outfit to your liking."

"You are all so kind..." Alys said as she folded her hands together," I am not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you for what you have done for me." It did weigh heavy on her heart, to know the generosity of the people of Sadida but not understanding the reason behind it. She had done nothing to deserve it, other than be found. She felt more like a burden than anything else.

"A smile suffices."

"And a thank you," Canar said with a chuckle and a wiggling finger as he stepped over towards the folding screen to move it a little, pushing and pulling the thing," you are family to Yugo, no? He and his friends saved our people and you were someone in need. Still are... not to mention you are absolutely precious!"

More compliments. Alys inhaled through her nose as she tried to accept the honest answers to her wonder, suppressing the guilt before she nodded to herself and respectfully inclined her head for both Canar and Renate in gratitude. "Thank you both so much," she said as she smiled and held her breath as both the Sadida came up to her and drew her into a fierce hug, gentle crushing her in an embrace which was warm and pleasant. Her strained chuckling had them release her and Renate held out the eared headband he had made for her, nodding over towards the table with its mirror.

"Go on, try it on. Let me know if it doesn't fit; I'll adjust it for you," he said and took a few steps back so Canar could slide the folding screen in place to hide Alys from their eyes," we'll be right outside if you need us." It was difficult to not be curious about what was hidden underneath the hood, but they respected that it was a secret. They would give her the privacy she would need.

Once Canar had placed the screen and left the side room with his partner, Alys sat herself down upon the flower which formed the stool before the mirror and laid the ivory headband with its orange stitching upon the table before her. She could hear the two confidantes talk with each other but it was hard to make out what they were discussing. Her attention was upon her reflection however, her hands reaching for her hood to delicately lift it up. There was a reluctance for taking it off; she had seen what was underneath but wasn't sure what to make of it. She revealed to herself the pale blond curls which had been tucked into the hanging end of the hood and she closed her eyes for a moment to find courage before she would gaze upon the two small wings which sprouted from the sides of her head. They were small and while she had a feeling it was because she was still weak, there was a tinge of shame deep within her. The wings were made solely out of Wakfu, a sign of her health and because of their size she knew she still had a long recovery ahead of her. It only made her slip into a swirl of wonder, questioning herself about what had happened to her to have become so fatigued. Would she ever revert to her old self again? Even with the missing memories?

Her lower lip quivered as she fought back the tears and quickly laid the hood aside upon the table to distract herself and hide the Wakfu wings with the gift that was given to her. The headband Renate had made in such a short time was like a scarf she could tie over her head, too narrow to completely cover the top of her head but broad enough for the two extra appendages to conceal the small Wakfu wings. She tied the headband together at the back of her neck before combing her fingers through her hair, cocking her head from side to side to see how the headband fit. It was just the distraction she needed. Blue had made way for the brighter palette of ivory, orange and green; any reminders of her time with the Xelor was gone and it was a weight off her shoulders. Yet she had to admit she would miss the hood with its large brown tuft; somewhere she felt like she didn't wish to throw it away. Maybe she should keep it...

As she looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the headband, the inaudible talking in the other room became louder. She lowered her hands a little to listen, hearing a different voice though it was much quieter than that of Renate or Canar. It was still difficult to make out what was being said, until Renate's voice rang loud and clear," are you ready, Alys? Does it fit?"

Alys got up when she realized she had spent too much time on feeling bad about herself and stepped out from behind the screen, brushing herself off with flicks of her fingers while answering," I am sorry, yes. It fits perfectly, thank you."

She found Renate waiting in the doorway, clapping his hands together in approval of how the headband he had made fit so well with the dress and he waddled backwards to make way for the Eliatrope while saying," you could easily be one of us if your skin had been darker and your hair a different color! You make us so proud." He came to a slow stop to look up to Alys as she stepped out of the side room and nodded towards the entrance of her room. "You have a visitor," he said as he held up his hands, his fingers flexing and curling as if he was anticipating something juicy, a mutual feeling Canar was sharing from the looks of it. Canar stood next to the one who had entered Alys' room mere moments ago, the blue of his coat a dark color against the brown and vibrant greens of the Sadida servant and the scenery.

"Good morning, lady Alys."

"Master Joris," the Eliatrope said in mild surprise, attempting to hide the timid feeling which was swelling in her chest as she saw the master of Bonta looking at her from the shadow of his hood. She had not expected him to return to her any time soon, figuring he had more important matters to attend to. She stepped over towards him, cocking her head slightly to the side as she asked," what brings you here so early?"

Joris looked in between the two flamboyant confidantes which had shuffled closer before his gaze rested upon the Eliatrope before him, saying," I was talking with chamberlain Toufdru earlier this morning and he came with a suggestion which I believe may pique your interest, my lady." He waited for a moment to read her reaction, to see if she was interested in hearing what he had to say before he continued, eyeing the two male Sadida which kept coming closer to lean into the conversation," he made me aware of Sadida's library, a large pool of knowledge. I figured it could be of use for you."

A library? Alys took a moment to think about the suggestion while Canar and Renate showed a hint of disappointment, having hoped for something else. Libraries were the source of information... information she did not have or couldn't remember. Perhaps there was something there which could tell her about her people, about this world or about herself. It was worth the shot. She smiled appreciatively at the small master, bending forward a little as she asked," could you perhaps take me there, Master Joris, if you have the time?"

"Of course," was his answer and a pleased gasp could be heard coming from the nosy onlookers, a sound he attempted to ignore to stay as formal as possible in the Eliatrope's presence.

"You both don't mind, do you?" Alys asked Renate and Canar who had huddled together and were grinning broadly, seeing them wave their hands at her as if to shoo her away as gently but also as urgently as possible. Whatever they were thinking, it had them filled to the brim with sheer excitement.

"Not at all, flower!"

"You go with master Joris and spend some time together in the library. I am sure it will be very educational," Canar giggled," and it would be good for you to leave this room and mingle. Just don't exhaust yourself. Call for us if you need us."

"Thank you, I will," Alys smiled, not able to help thinking that the two Sadida had crowned themselves as her fairy godfathers or something similar. They cared for her well-being so much, it was reassuring and heartwarming. What would she do without them? As Joris stepped aside in good manner to allow her to leave first, she gave Renate and Canar a little wave and a soft 'thank you' before she walked out, hearing them both call out their well wishes and that she should be careful. She lingered in the hallway to wait for Joris to join her, letting out a soft chuckle as she picked up on the two Sadida calling after him to look after her. It was hard to tell by just looking at him, but she could feel the relief of leaving those two behind radiating from Joris as he joined her at her side. "Is it far?" she asked as she looked down upon him as they began to walk and saw him shake his head, the long white tufts which sprung from his hood swaying with the motion.

"It is but a short walk. Do let me know when you grow tired, lady Alys. We are in no hurry."

"I will... I'll take it you have no business to attend to today?" she asked, not wishing to feel guilty for keeping Joris from his duties. She had come to learn that he was an ambassador, visiting Sadida for his King and that the attack upon Sadida and the appearance of the Eliacube had extended his stay.

He shook his head once more in answer, leaving the long hallway to guide Alys over the elevated bridge which connected two parts of the massive tree they were residing in. "I have spoken with the chamberlain this morning and I will speak with the King Sheran Sharm when he has the time. I have already sent word to Bonta about the situation here. My day is free unless the King or the Prince wish to discuss anything with me."

"Could you tell me about Bonta one day, master Joris?"

"Gladly," he said and she could see he was smiling by how his visible eyes squinted with the rounding of his cheeks," if you like, I can show you a few maps once we arrive in the library and tell you about Bonta; it is a very different place from Sadida but we are allies and our people are just. I could also tell you about any other kingdom you wish to know about; it will be a pleasure."

"I would love to, thank you."

Another nod as the two continued on with their walk towards the Library, watched after by Renate and Canar until they could no longer follow without being spotted.


	8. Responsibilities

**Summary:** _Trying to escape his responsibilities, Armand find a kindred spirit in Alys after she had fled from the Eliacube's presence within the Dofus chamber._

* * *

**Responsibilities**

"It is intimidating, isn't it?" Yugo's voice sounded dour, the Eliacube reflecting in his eyes as he gazed upon it from a safe distance. His head hung, looking at the relic from under his eyebrows and the edge of his hat with a hesitant and thoughtful demeanor, shared with the female Eliatrope which stood behind him.

Alys had been silent the moment king Oakheart Sheran Sharm had lead both her and Yugo into the Dofus chamber. She had been anxious since Yugo's request to join him in seeing the Eliacube, something Adamaï had been furiously persistent about; the boy had to gain an understanding on how to use it, but he had been reluctant. Like her, he too had a bad experience with the Eliacube's powers, the confidence he had himself not there when it came to the responsibility of handling such a massive source of power. The Eliacube had driven one man insane, who is to say it wouldn't do the same to Yugo? She believed his worries to be justified. Alys' hesitance came from fear, a different kind of fear than Yugo was experiencing.

"Adamaï keeps trying to push me, but I am not sure…"

The king smiled at the boy, saying as he rose his gaze to Alys to see she standing like frozen with her eyes fixated on the slowly rotating cube," all in due time, Yugo. The Eliacube and the Dofus are safe here; neither will be going anywhere. I understand your brother's concerns, but if you do not feel ready then it shouldn't be forced."

Yugo gave a wry smile before he leaned back a little to be able to look up to Alys without needing to turn around, saying with doubt in his voice," I was hoping Alys would be able to teach me, but…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. The knowledge that the female Eliatrope had lost all her memories had become a known fact in the Sadida court and everyone involved with Yugo. He sniffed to not pout in disappointment, flexing his fingers while trying to see the positive in the matter. "Adamaï is the only one who knows the most about the Eliacube thanks to Grougaloragran. I don't have a choice… I just…" His voice trailed off as he sighed. He just needed courage. Why was it so difficult to find it in himself?

"Alys?"

The boy frowned slightly as he heard the king's concerned voice and brought his attention back up to his fellow Eliatrope, noticing the fright in her eyes as she appeared to be mesmerised by the Eliacube, her lips pressed together into a tight line. She showed no reaction to the calling of her name, lost in the Eliacube's rotating patterns and soft glow. She could hear whispers echoing through her head as she felt drawn towards the Eliacube, at the same time wishing to run from it. She didn't understand why she was so frightful of the cube but it made her heart pound in her chest and her palms sweat. There were important pieces of the puzzle missing like memories which would have made it all clear. What had happened between her and this relic when she was in the Xelor's captivity? Did anything happen at all? The room grew darker as she stared at the Eliacube, a threatening presence seeping around the twisted tree which held up the Eliacube and the Dofus egg. The darkness grew heavy, the cube the only beacon of light. She gasped through clenched teeth in startle as two light blue orbs suddenly appeared behind the Eliacube in the dark while the whispers continued murmuring, the brightly glowing orbs narrowing with a glare which pierced her very soul before a sharp pain cut through her head. It kept stabbing her repeatedly, a blinding white flash accompanying every stab while the whispers increased in volume, the cube spinning out of control while she could not take her eyes from it.

With a surge of disembodied sounds and flashing images she was thrown back into reality, gasping for air with the heaving of her chest and shoulders while she had paled with a terrified expression on her face. She flinched as she felt someone take her hand and brought her wide-eyed gaze down to Yugo, seeing him inspect her with worry, the question he had asked not heard by her. Her lower lip quivered, the scare her broken mind gave her having her thoughts in disarray. She was quick to look back at the Eliacube, seeing it calmy rotating among the branches which kept it safe while the darkness she had experienced was no more. She pulled her hand free from Yugo as she backed away, paranoia gripping her heart while her eyes were pinned upon the cube in fear and detest before she tore herself away from it and threw herself around to flee the Dofus chamber.

"Wait, Alys!" Yugo called after her in worry and sprinted towards the chamber's exit, grabbing onto the doorpost to stop himself from going after her as she didn't respond nor waited for him," Alys!" He watched her hurry down the corridor without looking back and bit his lip to fight back the urge to go after her, his grip on the wood tightening. He had not expected her to have such a reaction to the Eliacube; she was more frightened than he was. He felt the large appearance of the king step up next to him, hearing him gruffly sigh through his nose in sympathy for the woman. It had been too soon. Far too soon.

Alys hid her face behind a hand, the other holding up the skirt of her gown as she moved quickly to where her chambers were, wishing to bring a great distance in between herself and the Eliacube as swift as possible. She felt threatened and scared, her head still hurting from the mental torment which had struck her without warning. She hurried around a corner in panic, plagued by despair, only to walk straight into someone. She stumbled back with a gasp and covered her mouth with the hand she had held before her face, looking with large eyes at the one she had accidentally ran into. The prince.

"Ho now," Armand said with a smirk as he stood with his arms held up and peered down upon Alys with an arched brow, surprised to have bumped into her as they did," well, aren't you in a hurry. Running from someone?" His smirk grew a little as he lowered the arms which he had brought up in a reflex and bent forward a little to bring himself closer to the Eliatrope," the servants perhaps?" He saw her avert her gaze from him while her hand slipped down to her chest, a deep red coloring her pale cheeks, hesitant to answer. She was running from something but it felt cowardice to admit it. Her mind was still in disarray, her heart beating fast while paranoia kept clinging onto her back like an unwanted leech. The prince observed her for a moment before he straightened up and set his hands upon his sides, saying after he clicked with his tongue and chuckled," I wouldn't blame you if it were so. Come." He grabbed for her wrist and brushed past her to continue his way, pulling her along with him.

She stammered as she spun around on her heels while Armand pulled at her arm to have her follow, trying to object but she couldn't find the words. Her hand hung limp in his grasp, at first stumbling in her step as she tried to match his pace before she followed him obediently as he marched on along the wooden walkway, the confusion she felt pushing aside the fear which had chased her out of the Dofus chamber.

"As long as you won't tell anyone I am skipping my duties, I won't tell Canar and Renate that you were trying to avoid them," Armand said, misunderstanding the situation but receiving no correction from Alys. He glanced back over his shoulder as he made his way along the walkway, through the many wooden arches which held aloft a blanket of vines and leaves," one needs to get out once in a while, even for a moment, just to avoid it all. Forget the worries and responsibilities, no?" He grinned before he looked ahead of himself once more, walking with a certain pride in his step.

The Eliatrope remained silent, looking at what she could see of Armand's face past the dreadlocks of greenery as she walked after him, her wrist still held by him though less tight than before. She hadn't expected him to take up a conversation with her, let alone have him take her somewhere. He appeared rough around the edges to her, unpolished with a certain bold touch to him. Rude perhaps? She wasn't sure if that word described him well, she didn't know him well enough. The servants had spoken about his breath and his tempers and while she could agree on the breath part, she had yet to witness the prince losing his temper around her.

"I know we haven't spoken much before other than the formalities with you as one of our honored guests, but I don't need to know you to understand that look." Alys' eyebrows knitted together inquisitively, wondering what he was on about yet knowing. She couldn't hide how she was feeling, not able to put on a mask to hide the gloom which was ruling within her, no matter if she were to try. "That look," Armand said with the same smug grin as he pointed with a finger to answer her unspoken question and snickered, releasing her wrist to let her walk on her own as she seemed willing to come along with him," what you need is a distraction." He took the few wooden steps down to leave the walkway and motioned with an open hand towards a building which laid a little further ahead.

Alys recognized the stables she could see from her balcony, one of the many places she hadn't visited yet. She was curious to know why Armand was heading for it, a little slower in her pace than he was and soon he disappeared through the open doors into the many different but strong smells of hay, wood and dragoturkey.

"Prepare my steed," he said to the stable boy as he wandered into the stables, hearing the young Sadida comply before he ran off to fetch the prince's dragoturkey. Alys lingered a little, looking at the dragoturkeys which stood in their respective boxes. They were raptor-like with big bulging eyes, their tails long to grant them balance as they stood on two strong legs while not having any arms, wings or front legs. They looked gentle from what she could tell, coming in several colors and sizes. "Have you ever ridden a dragoturkey before, Alys?" Armand's voice sounded from the other side of the stables and she shook her head as she scratched one of the more curious and approachable dragoturkeys under their chin after it had poked its head through the gate of its box; she didn't even know what a dragoturkey was until now. Armand turned around as he received no audible answer, seeing the Eliatrope pet one of the royal dragonturkeys and he observed for a moment with his arms folded behind his back until the stable boy came to him, leading a black colored dragoturkey along. He nodded in thanks as he took over the reins and made his way over to Alys, saying to gain her attention," let us change that then."

Alys let out a soft noise of surprise and startle as she felt Armand's fingers dig into her sides and her feet leave the ground, the prince lifting her up with ease to place her in the saddle before she could protest. She blinked, finding herself high up from the ground with both her legs on one side, gripping onto the front of the saddle in bewilderment as she tried to understand what just happened. Placing his foot in the stirrup the moment Alys sat petrified on his dragonturkey's back, Armand hoisted himself up onto the saddle to sit behind her, retaking the reins as he blocked the Eliatrope in with his fit form and arms, preventing her from falling or slipping off. "I suggest you hold on," he said with a held back snicker as he rode the dragoturkey out of the stable before he suddenly prodded his heels into the mount's side and whipped with the reins to force the beast forward. The dragoturkey grunted and leaned forward to begin running, following the lead of Armand's tugging to disappear among the trees and leave the stables behind.

It went fast, a little too fast for someone who had never ridden anything before and was still recovering from whatever she had gone through. Alys clung onto the saddle as she watched the trees sweep by, feeling herself lift off the saddle whenever the dragoturkey would leap over a fallen tree or a bush, the path it followed at first long gone. She was frightful at first for not being in control but as she glanced back at the rider behind her and saw the spark in his eyes as he kept urging the steed on to go as fast at it could, she eased down a little. It was dangerous of him to ride as he did, but he was thirsty for the thrill, the royal life not granting him the outlets he desired and needed to have. It was claimed his younger sister had been locked within a cage, but her brother suffered as much from it. She almost pitied him. Almost.

Large shapes doomed up among the trees as Armand urged his steed on, round and teardrop shaped buildings hanging from the tree tops which formed a small village on the edge of the Tree's grounds. People could be seen going about their daily chores and lives, attending to a small market while others had opened their small shops within the trees. The sight of the village had the prince halt the dragoturkey, making certain to keep a good distance between him and the many Sadida who were unaware of his presence. Alys huffed as the rush came to an end, daring to finally pry her fingers loose from around the edge the saddle before she combed through her hair to get it in order; the adrenaline she felt coursing through her made her tired.

"Let us avoid the people. We wouldn't want them to spread any rumors about us, now do we?" Armand asked as he yanked at the ropes which were the reins to force the dragoturkey to turn around before he leaned forward to hunch over Alys, his dark grin once more upon his face as he teased her," unless you want that, of course."

Alys couldn't help but to show a nervous smile, making herself smaller by pulling up her shoulders and pressing her arms against her sides as she felt his bare chest against her back, saying with a light stammer as she tried to not inhale the ghastly smell of the prince's breath," I don't think your father would approve of such rumors."

"So you do speak," the prince laughed and sat back up in the saddle, the dragoturkey moving at a much slower pace than before as it made its way through the forest, away from civilisation. "I am not sure if he would approve. He might… He might not." He shrugged, seeming to mule the thought over in his head," he'll push me towards someone eventually. I am his only male heir after all, I will one day need to have a princess or a queen at my side. Maybe it will be you, who knows." He pulled the corners of his mouth up to have his grin grow as he could see Alys blush at his words, feeling accomplished. After having lost Evangelyne to that Iop, he hadn't been certain what to do with himself. Teasing the Eliatrope seemed to have a desired effect, at least towards him. She on the other hand didn't look so sure about it.

"Here, take them," Armand said as he held out the two long ropes connected to the dragoturkey's head gear to Alys, urging her to take them from him," why don't you try? It is as simple as walking; You either pull at the left or the right one if you wish to go in a certain direction." As she took the reins from him with mild reluctance, he leaned himself back in the saddle while placing his hands behind him to observe the Eliatrope ride her first dragoturkey. He saw her examine the reins before she gave steering the mount a try, tugging gently on the right rope to have it move to the right in its slow tread, having it go around a tree. While Armand had been pulling, yanking and kicking the beast, Alys was far more timid and gentle in handling the dragoturkey, treating it like anyone else. It was a little too slow for the prince, but he could easily take over control once more to have it go his way. Besides, this was making him nostalgic. "I would ride with my sister like this when she was younger."

Alys looked up from her hands to glance at Armand seated behind her, her lips slightly pursed in wonder. His words came out of the blue for her, a sudden change in his teasing. He sounded melancholic, looking off into the scenery which slowly passed by them while he allowed her to be in charge of where they were going.

"She may never admit it, but after her mother passed away I would take her out in the middle of the night and I would let her ride away her tears. It made her sleep better and gave her a chance to leave behind the sorrows. It wasn't a long term solution but it was one I could give to her." He tried to sound nonchalant as he spoke of the personal memories but Alys had a feeling that he was emotionally affected by reminiscing about those times. He was said to be rude and rough, but even barbarians had a heart somewhere within them. Why he was sharing it with her was a riddle she wouldn't try and solve; she felt honored to have been chosen as someone he could talk with. He had swept her along on this ride after all. He could have just left her in that hallway and not look back, as most would have expected him to do. "But that was years ago," he continued and stretched with a groan, rolling with his shoulders as he kept leaning back," now I ride alone or spar with the guards and soldiers to get rid of any tensions. Anything which gets my blood going, to be honest. I don't know how father does it, dealing with the people, listening to their complaints, make all these decisions, watch over the Tree of Life, rule the kingdom." He huffed, the thought of one day taking the throne not all that reassuring to him; he wasn't looking forward to it. "Responsibilities, hmm?"

Alys nodded, giving the prince a sympathetic smile. Responsibilities could be a heavy weight to bear, she had learned that much. She couldn't really blame Armand from escaping his duties, not when she had done the same, but it wasn't the right thing to do… she knew that. "We all have to face our demons some day," she said as she turned a little in the saddle and held the reins out to Armand," no matter who you are."

Armand smirked at her words and snatched the reins from her when she offered them, wrapping a strong arm around her waist as he said with the tips of his fangs showing while he bent forth in the saddle," some day, Alys, but not today." With a loud cry he kicked the dragoturkey in its sides, the poor creature darting forward after it had been allowed to take it slow and sprinted through the undergrowth of the forest, the prince's urging forcing it to go fast. With his arm around her, Alys was secure on the dragoturkey's back with little chance of falling, one hand pressing down upon the eared headband she wore to not lose it as the wind blew through her hair while she held onto the saddle with the other. This was going to be a wild ride but in a way it was liberating… even for her.

Armand kept pushing his dragoturkey till it could no more, its muscles shaking while sweat steamed from its dark hide. It had galloped in a wide circle through the forest and around the Tree's grounds, obediently taking the prince's desires to go fast and let the prince be in complete control. The return to the stables had been a bitter choice, but Armand knew he couldn't stay away till dusk would fall, especially since he wasn't alone. They would both be missed and the uproar they would cause would be one he rather avoided. "Hope this did you some good," Armand said as he get out off the saddle after having guided the dragoturkey into the stables, looking up towards the Eliatrope who had loosened up a little during the ride. She was smiling as she nodded, her curly hair a little frizzled from the wind's treatment. Grinning at her silent but appreciative answer, he rose his arms to help Alys down from the saddle, about to grab for her sides to lift her up as a voice stopped him.

"I had a feeling I would find you here, Armand."

The sudden voice startled both prince and Eliatrope. Armand looked past his held up arm towards the main gates of the stables, seeing his father looking towards them with a raised brow, seeming surprised by what he had walked into. He hadn't expected his son to be in the presence of the female Eliatrope, especially to see him aid her with getting of a dragoturkey's back. Oakheart looked in between the two to inspect them and get a feel on the situation, seeing them stare at him with uncertainty though his son was trying to keep up a tough act. Armand knew he was in trouble for skipping his responsibilities but he would deal with it as it would come, never regretting his outlets. The king coughed into his fist while the prince helped Alys down from the saddle after he had shaken off the startle, waiting for her to be standing upon her own two feet before showing them a subtle smile," should I even ask?"

"You may."

"Best not to."

Alys and Armand looked at each other after they spoke at the same time towards the king in answer, blinking in surprise before they inwardly chuckled at each other. Alys folded her hands together before her stomach, feeling like she was caught in the act though nothing truly had happened; they went for a ride and that was that. It made her feel a little better all the same. Armand was tapping with a fist against his thigh as he awaited the lecture his father would give him, looking at the king from under his eyebrows with a bold look in his eyes but the lecture never came. Instead Oakheart seemed to turn his attention to the Eliatrope, giving her a gentle smile.

"It is good to see you smile, Alys," the king said with a small nod," you had us worried when you ran off… I am certain Yugo is waiting for you. He was obviously upset after you had left the Dofus chamber."

Yugo. Alys' embarrassed expression changed when hearing the name of the boy. She had run away from him without any explanation and had left him alone with the Eliacube, a thing they both were hesitant of. He needed her support and she hadn't been able to give it. She lowered her head a little as she felt shame for how she had reacted, making a quick decision before she turned to Armand to speak to him," thank you for today, prince Armand. I really enjoyed it, but I think it is time for me to tend to my responsibilities. You should too…"

Armand scoffed playfully when he heard her suggestion, setting his hands upon his side as he snickered under his breath. "I guess. It was nice to have some company for a change," he said with a grin and winked at Alys," let me know whenever you wish to go for another ride."

She let out a nervous chuckle, not certain if she would like to go for another ride with Armand, the wink he gave her making her a little uncomfortable but she appreciated the offer nonetheless. She may take him up on it one day but surely not soon. She felt tired from the excitement, needing to sit down and rest but there was something else she needed to attend to first. She bowed for both the prince and the king in utmost respect and petted the dragoturkey as she brushed past it before taking her leave from the stables. She could hear the king speak to his son as she walked away but didn't linger to hear the subject of the discussion; her mind was on something else.

She was in no hurry this time. Alys moved through the corridors, up the winding walkways and along the bridges up towards the middle of the Tree of Life on her own pace, combing her hair while she thought about what to say, how to apologize. She hoped Yugo wasn't angry with her, that she could talk with him though she didn't feel ready to speak of what she had witnessed within the Dofus chamber. The closed door was an unwelcome sight as Alys finally reached it, hoping that beyond it was Yugo. She wouldn't know where else to find him if he weren't in his chambers, not wishing to delay her apology. She knocked on the door, waiting with her nerves accompanying her until the door cracked open and Adamaï gazed up at her with his claws on the door handle.

"Figured it would be you," the dragon said before he opened the door further to allow Alys inside, a pout on his blue lips while the look he gave her was inquisitive.

Alys took a deep breath as she picked up on Adamaï being bothered by something and asked as she stepped through the doorway to accept his quiet invitation," is Yugo here?"

"He's been sulking on the bed ever since he returned from the Dofus chamber," Adamaï said as he walked further into the room to guide Alys inside, not paying Az any mind as the tofu came fluttering towards them and circled around them in greeting," he hasn't been very talkative either. Did something happen?"

Alys sighed softly at the news, saying under her breath as she shook her head while her eyes sought for Yugo as she entered the sleeping quarters of brothers' chambers," not just something, Adamaï…" She slowed in her step as she saw the young Eliatrope laying on his back upon the bed, playing with zaaps by summoning one after the other in a lazy but rhythmic order. He seemed down and thoughtful, unlike how he usually was. Az chirped as he flew over towards Yugo, disappearing through one zaap to then reappear through another before he hovered above Yugo to peer down at him, receiving no response from the boy. Alys grimaced as she exhaled through her nose, remaining in the doorway while Adamaï stood next to her in anticipation, carefully raising her voice," Yugo…?"

Yugo looked up from his zaap play when he heard his name and rose his head up from the bed to look over towards the door, his face brightening up when he saw Alys standing there with Adamaï. "Alys," he said as he sat up, containing his elation to see her after she had disappeared," how are you?" The question sounded reluctant, as if he wasn't certain what to say or if it was the right question to ask. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as Alys approached him and lowered herself down next to him, seeming to think for a moment as she nodded her head slowly.

"I am sorry for running away as I did, Yugo. I shouldn't have," she said, a quiver in her voice as she apologized for her cowardice behavior from earlier, trying not to remember the vision she had witnessed within the Dofus chamber.

"No, it is my fault," the boy said honestly as he folded his hands together in his lap and twiddled with his thumbs," I figured that if we were to go together, we both would have a revelation… or something. I didn't realize that it would be too soon for you, I should have thought about that." He looked over to Adamaï, seeing the dragon raise his brow as the truth behind Yugo's sulking was finally coming to light. He snorted in disgruntlement before he sighed as there was no point in throwing lectures and made his way over to the bed to also have a sit down, the mattress sinking further down as he sat himself next to Yugo. "I don't know what happened, but I am not going to pry. You just… you looked so terrified."

Alys's smile was wry, a little sad as she couldn't stop glimpses of what she had seen and felt from showing themselves to her. "I didn't expect anything to happen," she said softly, almost whispering as she rose a hand to brush some of Yugo's dirty blond hair aside while he looked at her to listen, still appearing to feel guilty," but whatever the case was, Yugo… it wasn't your fault. The Eliacube and I have a history with one and another and I have yet to discover what exactly it is. Something tells me that it wasn't pleasant, for the sight alone frightens me…" She licked her lips as she sought for the right words, having to nudge herself to say what she needed to say," I know I have to face the Eliacube again. We both do…" She tried to reassure Yugo with a more sincere smile, laying her hand on the top of his head. "I'll gladly try again with you."

Yugo pressed his thumbs together, having a heavy feeling in his stomach. On one side there was Adamaï, his own brother who kept pushing him to get an understanding of the Eliacube so they could find their people. On the other side was Alys, one who shared the doubts and understood his hesitance. They were both supportive but each in their own way. He had to be strong, no matter how difficult it was. He clasped his arms around Alys's waist to hug her, a sudden movement which had Alys raise her arms in surprise while she blinked at Adamaï who shook his head and rolled his eyes with a huff.

"You two are terrible," he snorted, dramatically pouting at first until a small grin formed upon his thick lips, watching how Alys hunched over Yugo to hug him back. His patience may be limited when it came to the Eliacube, but he couldn't stay mad at Yugo, not when he was struggling alongside Alys. At least he had the female Eliatrope to lean on if needed and same went for her. The Eliacube was a mysterious relic, a powerful one which only a few beings had good knowledge of. If only Grougaloragran had taught him more about it.

Yugo's muffled chuckling had the dragon look back at the two seated next to him, hearing him say as Alys released him from her embrace to allow the boy to breathe," you stink of dragoturkey."

"Oi now…" Alys said with a tut before she smiled and wrapped her arms back around Yugo to pull him close, the boy struggling to get free from her weak grasp while laughing heartily,"you want to smell of it too, hmm? That can be arranged easily." She tickled his sides to have him stop squirming, only making his twisting and writhing worse than before while he almost slipped off the bed in his struggle.

Adamaï crouched onto the bed as Yugo cried with laughter and tried to get away from the tickling, pleading for help and mercy while trying to grab for his brother. "Don't worry! I'll save you, Yugo," Adamaï said with a wicked grin and pounced past Yugo onto Alys to overwhelm her, joining in on the tickle fight which had spontaneously erupted upon the bed. The room was soon filled with gasping, laughter, squealing and playful threats, the event which had occurred in the Dofus chamber forgotten about for the time being.


	9. Knowledge

**Summary: **_Master Joris presents Alys with the remnants of Nox's notebook, allowing her to have a glimpse in her forgotten past._

* * *

**Knowledge**

The library was silent during the early morning. There were only but a few people present among the many books, including a peculiar pair which had made the back of the library their temporary hide-out in their search for knowledge.

"Master Joris?"

Joris tore his eyes from the backs of the books he was examining, turning his gaze down to the Eliatrope which stood by the foot of the ladder, a book held open in her hands though her focus wasn't on its content. She seemed a little troubled from what he could tell and he leaned a little back to show she had his attention, holding onto the sides of the ladder he had climbed on to reach the high shelves. She gave him a small smile as she saw he was listening and stroked a hand along the writings of the book she held, looking for the right words to begin with. "I hadn't asked before," Alys said thoughtfully as her fingers fiddled a little with the corner of a page and brought her eyes down to not stare at the small master, lowering her voice a little as if she was uncertain," but I was wondering… How did you know my name is Alys?"

It was a question which came out of the blue, but it was one he was expecting; it was only a matter of time before she would ask about it and now was good a time as any. But how was he to answer it? "I think it is best if I show you," he said and hopped up from the wooden step he had stood upon to slide down the ladder, causing Alys to set a step back as he took the quickest way possible down. He beckoned for her to follow after he made a soft landing, saying as he begun to make his way among the many bookshelves," let us find chamberlain Toufdru."

Her curiosity piqued when the king's chamberlain was mentioned, wondering quietly what he had to do with the answer to her question. It was a question which had lingered on her mind for days now, but it never seemed the right time to find the answer, embarrassment still present for not knowing the most simple things about herself. Nobody knew her, yet somehow they had figured out her name. She closed the book she was holding, carefully laying it aside before she lifted the skirt of her dress up to go after Joris, asking as they crossed the corridor which was riddled with beams of sunlight falling through the small round windows," show me what exactly?"

"After Nox's defeat and the destruction of his Clock, we found pieces of his research among the debris. Mostly torn up and inconclusive pieces of paper, but still enough to make sense of a few things. These notes were put safely away in the archives; that is why we need the chamberlain," Joris said as he slowed his pace so he could walk alongside the Eliatrope, keeping a close eye on her to make certain she wouldn't wear herself out. He had seen how weak she was the first time they met and while it had only been a handful of days since then, she had still not fully recovered; he wasn't expecting her to be at full strength for weeks to come. She was eager though, eager to learn and to become how she once was; knowing she was willing made spending time with her all the more enjoyable. The last few days had been spent in the library where he had taught her about the World of Twelve, its kingdoms, its cultures and its religions. It had been much to absorb for one who suffered from amnesia, but she had coped well and still wished to know more.

"Research on the Eliacube?" she asked and Joris nodded a little half heartedly as if it wasn't the full truth.

"Among other things," he added, the tone in his voice a little dark compared to usual, as if he did not wish to share what other things had been part of Nox's research," I was allowed to read through the notes and also helped with putting them in order. Let me tell you, lady Alys, it wasn't easy to make sense of the Xelor's ravings at times. His writing tended to go from clear to undecipherable within but a few words… Never the less, during my readings it came to light that there was an experiment in his possession and that it was tied to the Eliacube."

Alys felt it swelling in her stomach as she listened; a heavy feeling of apprehension, like she knew what Joris was speaking of but also not as she had no recollection of her captivity. Perhaps it was her indescribable fear for the Eliacube which made her feel nervous by the very mention of it. Yugo and the King Oakheart Sheran Sharm had joined her in the Dofus chamber to gaze upon the Eliacube and come to understand it two nights ago and while both Eliatrope seemed hesitant of the cube, it was Alys who had backed away from it and left the chamber without a word. She still hadn't spoken of what had troubled her then, not feeling ready to face her fears.

"Toufdru," Joris said, only slightly raising his voice to catch the chamberlain's attention as the thin Sadida came shuffled their way, using his staff for support in his early morning walk towards the library. He came to a slow stop at the mention of his name, his long grassy beard and moustache hiding his expression, not to mention his eyes as he appeared to be looking around.

"Ahh-uhh, princess Amalia and Yugo," the chamberlain said as he leaned forward to try and see from under his hat and bushy eyebrows while Alys and Joris stepped up before him," good morning to you both. What can I do for you?"

Joris threw a glance upwards to Alys as they were mistaken for someone else, seeing her suppress a chuckle as she looked upon him with a small shrug of her shoulders before he cleared his throat, sounding a little embarrassed to correct Toufdru's mistake; his terrible eyesight was legendary," it is master Joris and lady Alys, chamberlain. We seek entry to the archives, if you'll permit us."

The chamberlain nodded casually," of course, of course. Archives, you say? Whatever for?" He began to shuffle around in half a circle to go back the way he came from, motioning with a shaky hand for the others to follow him. He may often mistake who he was talking with, but he knew the palace from one leaf to the next, always finding his way around.

"I am in need of some documents. The notes of the Xelor, do you recall?"

"Yes, yes," Toufdru nodded as he stroked his thick beard, sounding thoughtful before he turned his head to look down to where he guessed Joris was, saying as his staff tapped down upon the wooden floor with every step he took forward," terrible read, that. The man was a genius but had terrible taste in what to focus his intelligence on. Clocks and other ticking devices. If you ask me, it was a waste of his talent. Imagine all he could have done if he had chosen Sadida's path."

Both ambassador and Eliatrope remained silent, not wishing to imagine the devastation Nox could have wrought if he had been Sadida rather than Xelor. Perhaps his life would have taken a completely different turn but it remained a guess nobody would ever know the answer to. All there was was what Nox had done in his pursuit for Wakfu, the scar he had left on the land still present.

After a silent walk, Toufdru came to a stop before a round door and rose a bony finger to a leaf shaped carving in the wood, a spark of green leaving his fingertip to seep along the ridges of the carving. It changed in shape as the magic took effect, the wood shifting while the sounds of a lock could be heard, hollow and creaking as within the door several contraptions moved to open the door for the old chamberlain. "Wait here for me, Yugo," he said once the door opened before him and he made his way inside," I shouldn't be long."

Joris shook his head, not wishing to make another attempt at correcting Toufdru once more; it wouldn't serve any purpose other than delay his answer to Alys' question even more. As he thought about the female Eliatrope he glanced over to her to see how she was faring, seeing how the scenery had captivated her attention while she waited for Toufdru to return from the depths of the archives. Nobody had asked him to watch over her; it was a decision he had made himself even before he spoke to her for the very first time. He blamed his chivalrous nature for it; there was a kinship between him and the Eliatrope he couldn't explain, not in words at least. He knew however that one day soon he would need to return to Bonta and that his watch over her would end. His eyes narrowed at the thought, causing him to ponder; he would do his duty as he had always done.

"I remembered the documents to be more… thicker," Toufdru said as he exited the room, causing both Joris and Alys to draw from their deep thoughts. The elderly Sadida held a bound stack of papers under his arm, leaning on his staff as he searched for the two who had asked for the notes. "It is conclusive, or as conclusive as it was when we found them among the wreckage," he said as he could make out a short figure before him and held out the papers towards one of the bushes which grew beside to the round doorway. He straightened up as he felt the stack leave his hand and asked as Joris retook his balance after he had leaned over to save the papers from the bush," was there anything else you needed?"

"No, Toufdru, the documents were all we needed. Thank you for your assistance," Joris said after he had examined the stack of notes to see if the chamberlain truly had found the right ones before he looked over towards Alys to see if she was ready to leave. He inclined his head respectfully for the Sadida before he pointed down the walkway to show where he wished to go after Alys had stepped over towards him, suggesting kindly to her," let us find somewhere to sit."

"Don't forget your studies, princess," Toufdru said after them before he locked the archive's door behind him, not hearing Alys' soft laughter as the wooden door shifted and warped in place by his magic.

After a short walk along the wooden walkway, Alys lowered herself down in the grass to sit in the shade of a tree, laying a hand upon her chest to take a deep breath. She could feel the edge of exhaustion prodding at the back of her conscience; while her recovery was slow, walking was something she still had trouble with. She stroked any folds from the skirt of her dress before she looked upon the stack of papers Joris was unwrapping carefully, waiting patiently for the reveal. Those papers held the answer to her question, but it was Joris' reluctance which had her hesitate to learn about the true content of the notes.

"Nox's notebook," Joris said after he had untangled the rope which had been wrapped around the documents," or what is left of it. These notes hold information on many of his findings, his experiments and his research to gain time from the Eliacube, yet one part in particular is of interest to you." He removed a few torn and stained pages from the collection of paper and held them out towards Alys, looking at her intensively from under his hood as he said," I know you are eager to learn more about yourself, lady Alys, and I promised I would show you, but be aware that these notes contain information which you may not have wanted to learn about."

Alys nodded as she took the papers from him, feeling a sense of doubt after Joris gave her the warning. Was she ready to read this? She sat up straight, legs folded underneath her as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to read, seeing how the writings didn't follow a pattern. Small sketches had been drawn over quick scribbles, several pieces of text had been written upside down, diagonal or on the side in different kind of handwritings; there was no order on the paper what so ever.

"See here," Joris said as he leaned over to tap with a finger upon the piece of stained paper, bringing attention to a paragraph consisting out of shaky handwriting," this is what I wanted to show you." He withdrew his hand to allow Alys to read what he had pointed out, leaning back to observe her and see her reactions. She seemed to have trouble reading the handwriting at first, bringing the paper closer to herself while her eyes narrowed as they moved across the paragraph. He could see how confusion slowly overtook the focus before it all turned grim, her long eyelashes trembling while the grasp she held the paper in tightened.

Alys lowered the paper down into her lap, her shoulders sinking as her eyebrows knitted together in a dark frown. The shaky handwriting held nothing good, no matter that it was informative; the contents only made her anxious. It spoke of an intruder and the Eliacube, of the pool and mastery of Wakfu the intruder possessed. She read the paragraph again before she shifted through the papers to lay the next one on top, reluctant to read what was written on it, but she continued. The handwriting became smaller and more compact the further she would read about how the Eliacube had rejected the intruder's attempt to seize it and yet had made a bond the Xelor couldn't severe. The more she read, the tighter her lips pressed together and once she managed to reach half way through the page, she closed her eyes and shook her head, saying softly," excuse me, I can't…"

Joris nodded in understanding and reached out with a hand to take the papers from her, saying as she gingerly gave him the small stack to be rid of it," it must be difficult for you."

Alys gave a stiff nod before she took a deep breath to calm herself, lowering her voice to only have Joris take part in their conversation," it is strange to read about something I have no memory of. The Xelor knew my name, but nothing else… yet ten years…" Her voice trailed off as she knew it to be long. To be a prisoner for ten years was a horrifying thought, to have been one for ten years and not remembering was even more horrifying. Who was she before it and where had she come from? The notes did not hold the answer; they only rose more questions. "How could he have not found out more about me?" she asked and looked at Joris as he looked through the torn papers to try and find something, something he had deciphered before.

"The Eliacube," the master of Bonta said, holding together two pieces of paper," I will admit this did not make much sense the first time I read it, but now…" He fell silent to think for a moment as he gazed upon the writings and small sketches before he nodded," simply put, you were shielded by the Eliacube. No mortal being can touch the Eliacube, lady Alys, they can not contain its power without losing themselves in it. I am not certain what exactly happened, but Nox describes here that the Eliacube did not allow him to examine you. It fed on you, used you as an energy source… it was connected to you somehow, probably by heritage; it is a relic created by your people after all."

"Master Joris…"

Her pensive voice and the calling of his name had him look up from the notes he was skimming through.

"Do you believe the Eliacube is responsible for my lost memories?" Her question was serious, the look she gave him making his heart sink. She saw him hesitate as he looked back upon the notes as he couldn't bear looking at her sad eyes and Alys averted her gaze when she saw him nod slowly in response to her question.

"To have used you as a source of energy for ten years…" Joris said calculated to not offend or upset the Eliatrope which sat next to him," it was bound to cause permanent damage, one way or another. I know it isn't the comfort you wish to hear, lady Alys, but it is fortunate that the Eliacube has not torn your mind apart as it had done with Nox. You could have been off much worse…" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, past the hem of his hood and saw her sitting with a hand over her mouth, silent and still. Her breathing was slow, under tight control to fight back the tears she felt prickling behind her eyes. She refused to break under the tormenting pressure of knowing that such a small thing like the cube had taken so much from her, no matter that it were only her memories; they were still important to her. "Yugo shared something with me several days ago…" Joris said softly as he noticed her inner struggle, trying to sound soothing as he collected the papers and stacked them together," he told me you are like a blank canvas; there may be nothing on it, but there is plenty of space for new things and one can add as much as they desire."

Her eyes opened a little further as Joris' words sunk in, at first not making any sense as if they had been nonsense spoken by a child but as she thought the words over to not discard them too quickly, she could find a wisdom in them which was beyond Yugo's age. A blank canvas...

"He is a smart boy."

"That he is," Alys said with a broken voice, hiding a faint smile behind her hand until a small tear managed to escape her attempt to not cry. She sat up to swiftly wipe it away, running the back of her fingers along her cheek to be rid of any traces of sadness. Yugo and Joris were both right; she may have lost her memories but she had the capability to make new ones. There was no point or purpose in lingering on an empty past, mourning memories she couldn't recall. The answers to her questions would come in time, be it by research or by remembering. She sniffed as she folded her hands together in her lap, gazing up towards the leaves high above before she looked down at Joris, saying as her gratitude showed in the smile which formed upon her lips," thank you for answering my question, master Joris."

She could see him smile in return as he bound the small stack of torn notes together, saying with a humble tone in his voice," it was an honor to learn your name and return it to you, lady Alys." The moment he saw her cheeks deepen in color, he placed a hand upon the grass to bring himself up to his feet and hide his reaction to her blushing, saying as he held the collected documents under an arm," I will return these to the chamberlain. Whenever you wish to read through them again, for whatever reason, come to me and I will retrieve them for you. It will be no trouble."

"Thank you," she said, noting the master was acting overly modest and smiled up to him, seeing him bow for her before he turned around to make his way to the library in the hopes he would find Toufdru there. She remained in the shade of the tree, looking after him till he was out of sight and closed her eyes to enjoy the peace, listening to the voices in the distance. Thoughts still troubled her, but much less so than before as she had made another step to accepting her fate. It would all fall in place eventually; it just needed time.


	10. Gift

**Gift**

The soft sound of a lone applaud could be heard rising from the clearing, the large statue of sir Sadlygrove Percedal a quiet spectator of the small happening which occurred before the large vine covered pedestal upon which the carved Iop hero stood. Flashes of teal and light blue highlighted the wooden carving, zaaps reappearing in an unorderly fashion along the sky and over the grass.

Alys clapped her hands together with broad smile as she sat upon the bench before the large statue, Az nestled in her lap while Adamaï was seated next to her, their eyes upon Yugo who had made the space between the bench and the statue his personal stage. The boy was showing off his tricks to the female Eliatrope, all in the hope that she would remember something but also to show off a little and have some fun. She was still too weak to conjure a portal, but watching was enough practise for her.

"I can not believe you discovered your powers through cooking," the female Eliatrope chuckled after Yugo hopped out of a portal in front of her and set his hands upon his side with a cheeky grin, feeling quite accomplished with showing off what he could do," and to have gotten this far…" She shook her head in the disbelieve. The boy was young, thirteen years of age. To think he had learned about the Eliatrope and his powers like a year ago… absolutely astonishing how he had progressed in such a short period of time.

"He is a fast learner, I'll give him that," Adamaï said, resting with his hands upon his ankles as he sat with his legs pulled up and crossed upon the bench. He puffed up his chest as he stuck his chin up to boast," not to mention that he had a good teacher. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have figured out how to sense or see Wakfu."

Yugo snickered," true, but I did discover by myself how to turn the zaap into an offensive. You have to admit that is pretty amazing."

"Pure luck," the shapeshifted dragon snorted, hearing Az protest with angry and disgruntled chirps as the tofu remembered the discovery all too well. He was still missing a few feathers from his rear and pudgy tail after Yugo had accidentally merged two zaaps together and created a beam of Wakfu which had scorned the bird's backside. The tofu stopped expressing his dismay when Alys scratched his neck with a finger to calm him, quietly pouting in her lap while Yugo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Poor Az... He had lost count of the times he had apologised to him. " Just imagine what he'll be capable off when he learns to control the Eliacube," Adamaï continued, ignoring the dropping expression on the two Eliatropes' faces," those little accidents will be nothing compared to what you'll be capable of then. Trust me."

Alys and Yugo glanced towards each other, a silent exchange of mutual feelings. They both had been apprehensive to speak about the Eliacube, let alone use it. They had tried several times to come to an understanding about the cube, but it had been in vain. She remained frightful while Yugo remained doubtful. It was Alys however who conjured a smile upon her face and nodded to the dragon, saying as she begun petting the top of Az's head," we trust you. Even without the Eliacube his powers will develop as he grows older. Who knows what you'll be capable of." She turned her smile to Yugo, her words already playing with his imagination until excited voices caught their attention and changed the subject.

The voices came from princess Amalia's two confidantes Canar and Renate as they made their way into the statue's clearing and wove lightly towards the small group, calling for Alys. She could hear the boys either chuckle or groan at the appearance of the two servants and how they came skipping through the grass and flowers.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Adamaï grumbled as he slipped off the bench, making way for the two Sadida as they came towards the female Eliatrope and took her hands the moment they were in her reach. Az was quick to flee from Alys' lap, not wishing to be left in the care of Canar once more as the pampering the tall flamboyant Sadida had put him through had been ridiculous torture and fluttered behind Yugo, safe and sound.

"It has arrived," Renate said without much context as he patted the back of Aly's hand, sounding fairly enthusiastic while his whole being give a hint of impatience; he was looking forward to something.

Canar gave the hand he held a soft tug to show Alys he wished for her to stand, saying as he remained more poised than his partner and took note of the Eliatrope's cluelessness," what Renate is trying to say is that your new clothes have arrived, flower." He helped the female Eliatrope up to her feet, supporting her as gracefully as a gentleman should and leaned a little closer towards Yugo to involve him and his brother into the conversation, whether they wished for it or not," it isn't Sadida fashion but I would say it is quite in the flavor of an Eliatrope. Maybe we should have tailored you both something new as well." His brown eyes crawled over what the boys were wearing, the look he gave them one which was criticising at best. Both Yugo and Adamaï looked down upon themselves with a frown before the shapeshifted dragon's nostrils flared and puffed out some smoke in disapproval at the Sadida's words while Yugo was examining the front of his shirt and the large pocket which was sewn onto it. Surely it didn't look so bad?

"We went looking for you the moment we received them," Renate said to Alys, oblivious to how Adamaï had taken Canar's words as offensive while Yugo was trying to see if there was anything wrong with the orange and blue outfit he usually wore. He hooked his arm around Alys' to guide her back towards the Tree, not giving her a moment to object while Canar remained on her other side. She looked back over her shoulder towards the three young ones as she was pulled along and rose a hand to wave towards them before allowing the two servants to drag her off.

"I feel sorry for her at times," Yugo smirked as he looked after them and peered up towards Az who had sat down on the top of his head while keeping an eye out for Canar's return. The Sadidas had a suffocating presence no matter who they were with; you never knew if there was anything about you which would attract their attention and have them fall head over heels for you to then pick you apart and pamper or criticize you.

Adamaï huffed and wove with a hand towards the disappearing servants as if to dismiss them with a growl, saying honestly as he stomped away from the wooden statue," rather her than us. Come on, lets go do something else than stand around here. Maybe Grovy is up to something interesting."

She was dressed in blue once more, the green and ivory color palette she had been wearing gone and out of sight. It had pained the loyal Sadidas to not have their precious guest no longer wear the dress they had found her a while ago, but that which a tailor in Astrub had made especially for the Eliatrope suited her so much better; even the two confidantes couldn't deny it. It was of a whole different design than the dress she wore before, more appropriate for movement while the hood and the headband she had own before had been replaced by a dark blue veil, the ears sewn onto it concealing her secret perfectly.

"I still believe she should wear that fur trimmed gown on a daily basis," Renate pouted as he stepped into Alys' chambers, casting a glance back to Canar which carefully held up two dresses while he made his way into the side room to put them away. They had commissioned three pieces for the female Eliatrope to wear, more out of the kindness of their hearts than believing she was in true need of them

"Don't be silly," Canar's voice sounded from the other room," this is obviously formal wear. It is like asking the princess to wear one of her riding dresses for a briefing with the court."

"This is completely different," Renate objected before he realised Alys had been quiet since they arrived to her chambers. He turned around to see where she was, seeing her standing by the side of her bed. She seemed intrigued by something yet didn't move, simply staring at something with her eyebrows slightly raised in mild surprise. "What is the matter?" he asked as he made his way over towards her and saw a small wooden box upon the top of the blanket, that which had caught Alys' eye the moment she had stepped into her room," is that yours?"

"No," she answered with a light shake of her head. She was certain she hadn't left this on the bed this morning, she would have remembered it if so. She hadn't seen the small box before, not within her room at least. Where had it come from?

Canar peeked over her shoulder after he had hung away the dresses, his interest piqued as a mystery was unfolding right under his nose and asked with a tilt of his head," could it be from a secret admirer?"

"Ohh, how romantic," Renate sighed as he fluttered with his eyelashes, completely taken by the thought. A secret admirer would be the perfect topping onto the enigma which was the Eliatrope from unknown origins. "You should open it," he urged and saw alys hesitate before she reached down to take the lid off the small box.

The box was dark in color, completely made of wood and was almost as large as her hand. There was no ribbon, no card… nothing; it was as plain as a box could get. Yet within glass shone as she lifted the top from the small wooden box, the daylight reflecting upon what looked like an oval shaped gem at first, encased in a thick rim of silver. The gem was light blue in color, a true eyecatcher. The sight alone mesmerised her, having her forget for a moment that there was a mystery behind this strange gift.

"What is that thing...?"

Alys was delicate as she reached down into the small box to take out the small present, stroking a tip of her fingers lightly over the shiny surface of what appeared to be glass rather than a gem. Turning it over, she took note of the needle which was attached to the back of glass, turning the little trinket into something wearable. "It is a pin," she said a little baffled, admiring the craftsmanship on it as she let it balance on her fingers. The glass almost looked like polished Wakfu, brilliant if one were to hold it right in the light. It was beautiful. Why was this left on her bed? No, the better question to ask was who had left this on her bed. She had nothing worth stealing or taking in her chambers, the door was unlocked and unguarded at all times; anyone could have snuck in and have left this here. She could guess but there was no hint or evidence of anyone in particular. No note, nothing.

"What is it made of?" Renate asked and held up his chubby hands as Alys handed the pin over to him, having a closer look upon the brooch. He blinked as he examined the smooth metal and the colored glass, his thick lilac lips pouting before he squealed in shock and held the pin far away from himself between two fingers, bouncing upon a foot as if he had seen a moumouse," its one of those things! Take it away!"

Canar sighed with a roll of his eyes and snatched the brooch away from Renate, asking as he gave the accessory back to Alys so it wouldn't accidentally get damaged by Renate's unexpected fit," what are you talking about? What things?" Canar set a hand on his side as he waited for Renate to calm down a little, seeing how the princess' confidante was trying to catch his breathe while waving himself some air.

"Those things," he said as he pointed with a stubby finger to what Alys with holding in her hands before he leaned closer to Canar and said with a hushed voice," those Xelor things. Those creepy bugs which attacked the Tree." It took a moment for Canar and Alys to realize it but as soon as they understood what Renate was on about they both reacted in startle, staring at the pin with large eyes and suspicion. It did have a resemblance to the small inventions Nox had under his command, small beetle-like drones which were his eyes and helped him gain Wakfu from various sources. Alys hadn't gone through the same experience as Canar and Renate, having been unaware of the battle against Nox's Clock and the saving of the Tree of Life but she had seen the sketches of these inventions among Nox's notes. "Whose sick joke is this?" Renate asked, completely flustered while holding back on the urge to snatch the brooch away from Alys and fling it out off a window.

Alys had pushed herself more swiftly past the mild shock than the two servants, examining the pin in wonder before she turned away from the two which were arguing with each other. They squabbling died off as she left them and walked into the side room to stand before the mirror, laying the pin down upon the top of the table before she started to undo the scarf tied around her head.

"Flower, are you alright?" Canar asked as he peeked into the room and saw Alys standing in front of the mirror. He saw her nod, her reflection showing she was focused on unwrapping the scarf without revealing what was hidden underneath it while trying different methods to wear the long piece of fabric. It proved to be more challenging than she anticipated, but she seemed set on wearing the scarf in a certain way. Renate poked his head in as well, silently watching with big curious eyes as he stood behind Canar in the doorway. Her fingers were nimble and quick, the cloth slipping through them as she wrapped it around her curly hair and neck, trying to find the pattern which would work before she reached down to pick up the brooch.

"Are you really going to wear it?"

Renate's question was answered by the sharp needle being stuck through the fabrics before the pin was clicked into place on the left side of Alys' head, keeping the scarf nicely together. She tilted her head from side to side to see if she had wrapped the scarf properly before admiring the brooch in her reflection, saying," it is harmless, Renate. Someone put a lot of effort in making this… it would be insulting not to wear." She understood the distrust coming from the Sadida; Nox's attack had left scars which were hidden underneath the surface but she viewed this gift as a homage to what once was and to what it had turned into. The battle had been waged and it had made several things richer in knowledge, experience and life in general. The attack upon the Tree of Life was her escape… and a beginning into a new life. She viewed the gift in a similar light; it was once a tool for ill intentions from a mad man, now transformed into something pretty to be worn. It had a symbolism she couldn't ignore.

She smiled towards her two friends as she faced them, feeling confident in her choice to wear the gift even with their objections and saw them come closer while inspecting how she wore the scarf and the pin. They had some trouble with shaking off their first impression, the suspicion about the recycled device still present but they did give it another chance. "It does look nice on you," Canar admitted as he rose Alys' head lightly by placing his fingers under her chin, looking at her as if she was a piece of art which required his criticism," you are right… what harm could it do, hmm? Let it dazzle, I would say." It wasn't whirring, it wasn't beeping and it definitely wasn't moving; it was as innocent as it could be.

"I guess it doesn't exactly look like one of the bugs," Renate muttered, not seeming fully convinced but he was less objective as he was before," I do question the taste of the one who left it for you." It obviously wasn't him or Canar, that was certain. Who ever left this on Alys' bed had this trinket commissioned and made from debris of the Clock, a well thought out progress not many would take upon themselves. "At least it helps you with your scarf," he said, trying to find the positive side to the pin while slowly becoming accepting of it. It was a pretty thing to look at, but worked metal and glass weren't materials a Sadida would associate themselves with.

"I do wonder who left it," Alys said thoughtfully, looking into the main room towards the bed and the small open box upon it. She wondered if it was from Yugo and Adamaï; they seemed mischievous enough to do this sort of thing. She felt both the Sadida grab for her and grin at her as she pondered, causing her to look at them bewildered while uncertain of the reason behind their grins.

Canar squeezed her as he chuckled, saying while Renate nodded along with his words," that is the fun in these kind of gifts, flower. You'll have to figure it out yourself and when you finally do, it will mean so much more… or it will be terribly disappointing… but what matters is the search. Maybe someone will step forward to admit to this lovely crime."

"It could be the prince."

"Or the Brotherhood."

"Or just Yugo."

"It could be one of the guards."

"Maybe master Joris."

"Or it could be the king, bless his kind soul," Canar said with a giggle after he and Renate had gone through the small list of suspects, growing excited about all the possibilities. Was the gift a token of respect, friendship, admiration or affection? Or was it just a gift for no reason at all? Not knowing the answer would eventually gnaw on the gossiping servants' conscience," time will tell. Whoever it may be, their gift is already receiving appreciation. It shines like a dewdrop, beautiful."

Alys smiled, feeling a little timid at the compliments given and the names they had shared out loud. It truly could be anyone… she wasn't feel suspicious about the gift in the slightest; this day had been very generous to her. The new clothes and pin made her feel like she was about to make a new chapter into her life, her recovery still going but she felt stronger than she did a few weeks ago, not to mention a little more confident. Maybe soon she would find a breakthrough in retrieving her lost memories. As Canar said, time will tell.


	11. Past

**Summary: **_With the appearance of Qilby into the World of Twelve, Alys has received new chances to learn more about herself, but is she ready for it?_

* * *

**Past**

Qilby slumped into the chair and sighed deeply, looking and feeling exhausted from seeing the Yugo and his friends off and wish them luck on their journey to retrieve his dofus. How he longed to be with his sister Shinonome once more; it had been too long. He sat for a moment to gather himself, his fingertips caressing his forehead and the bridge of his nose before he opened his eyes to look past his hand towards the one who kept him company. Alys was tending to a tray at the other side of the room, filling a pitcher of water from the small fountain to offer Qilby something to drink while he would rest, tired from today's activities.

She hadn't changed. While many Eliatrope were known to him, Qilby had an easy time to pick her face from the crowd in his memories and remember her. She looked the same, she was the same age the last time he caught a glimpse of her and she was still the kind and caring being as she was then. He had been pondering about her ever since he had woken up and had come to learn about her existence. Things usually didn't change, he knew that all too well but he had expected to see her either younger or older, like Yugo. That she was almost exactly the same as last time he saw her troubled him, as if she had been frozen in time yet she didn't remember him in the slightest. Where had she been? How had she escaped mortality? However, that she had lost her memories worked in his favor and so he didn't linger too much on the thought. To her he was her king and he would remain so for as long as he would see fit.

"Thank you, Alys," he smiled with a tired breath when the female Eliatrope placed the tray down upon the round table next to him, pouring some water into a wooden goblet before holding it out for him to take. She smiled in return, taking note of how Qilby beckoned for her to sit in the chair opposite of him before he took the filled goblet from her. "As caring as you always were," he said before he took a well deserved sip of the cool water, sitting up a little more in the chair," have you become a teacher here as well?"

Alys looked up from fidgeting with the scarf she wore around her waist as a sash after she had sat herself down and blinked slowly while her face betrayed her surprise at the question, asking intrigued," teacher?... No, I get taught instead." His question made her wonder, rightfully so. Was she a teacher once for him to ask her that? Of what? To who? What did she teach? So many questions rose in her head but she spoke none of them out loud, afraid she would strain the Eliatrope who had only come into this world the day before. She remembered her own recovery all too well, knowing first hand that the smallest thing could exhaust someone.

Qilby hummed thoughtfully as he examined her with an observant look over the edge of his round glasses, nodding slowly as he rolled the decorative foot of the goblet between his fingers. "I remember it well," he said, sounding thoughtful as he picked through his memories," the singing and laughter of the children sounding across the fields. You enjoyed being on the outskirts during your teachings with the trees and the sky as your classroom's roof, teaching the young children about song, about ethnicity, about joy, all the simple things in life. You balanced yourself with Glib and Baltazar, they who taught the physics of Wakfu to the children. You were more free and less strict, wishing to grant the children a carefree childhood while growing into respectable beings." He took his eyes off the goblet to witness Alys' reaction, seeing her smiling slightly.

It sounded like her, but she couldn't tell if it was true. Nothing Qilby said sparked a memory, but there was a feeling she felt within her chest which made her believe that what Qilby was sharing with her held truth. She could imagine herself tending to children in such a manner; she had been gentle and caring towards both Yugo and Adamaï, feeling the need to watch over them. With the coming of Chibi and Grougaloragran as newborn children, she and Alibert would have their hands full.

"Your brother however…" he murmured, his eyes somewhat narrowing as he was able to place a face to the one who shared a dofus with Alys.

"My brother?"

Her question surprised him; it was like she was genuinely surprised to learn that she had a brother. Qilby cocked his head a little as it became apparent something had changed about the female Eliatrope afterall, an unexpected turn in events. The last time he saw her, she was with her brother; the two were inseparable, always had been throughout their lives. If she did not remember him, it meant he was not around anymore. He withheld on a smirk as the absence of the dragon was good news in its own way. "Yes, Baudouin…" It took a moment to recall the name. "He was opposite of you in almost every way. Silent, stern, serious and overprotective, especially of you. It was difficult to get a chuckle out of him but he had a heart of gold… or so I was told," Qilby said before he brought the goblet up to have another sip from the water," wherever you went, he was close behind you… and vice versa. His golden wings and umber scales were a sight to behold whenever he soared high over you to watch you like a hawk. It is a shame you do not remember him."

"It is," Alys said softly with a hint of sadness, feeling remorseful for having lost memories of someone who was very close to her. How could one forget such…? She hadn't been envious of the close relationship Yugo and Adamaï had. On the contrary, to see the brothers so close with one and another made her happy every single time but to learn that she too had a brother like that.. it made her heart ache. A thought began to brew in the back of her head, pushing itself forward. "You told us that there was a fight when you were sent away by Yugo to keep you safe," her eyes lingered upon Qilby's sleeve which was void of an arm," that the children are within a different dimension. Was it truly only children?" There was a hope that her brother may be with those children, hidden away somewhere safe and unable to reach her.

A silence fell in the room, the king of the Eliatrope looked towards his fellow Eliatrope with raised eyebrows, until he understood the reason behind her question. "Alas, Alys… I know what you are thinking but I can not give you a solid answer," Qilby said as he finally set the goblet aside, a grimace upon his face," it should only be children. The chances others had joined them is significantly small; the losses were extremely high and to create a portal of such a large scale through several fabrics of time and space… it required the Wakfu of so many Eliatrope. I wish to say yes, but it may be untrue. However…" he pushed himself up to a standing with a soft grunt and began making his way over towards one of the windows, the sky dark with the first stars of the evening," we will soon enough find out."

Alys remained seated, scratching the palm of her hand as she thought about what was said. The reason Yugo was on his way to the Crimson Claw island was to retrieve Qilby's dofus, a power source which would aid with returning the lost Eliatrope children to this world. Something bothered her though… "If it required so much Wakfu, why do you believe your dofus would suffice?"

Qilby's face distorted in distaste at Alys' questioning, remaining with his back towards her. He did not mind her asking questions, but if she were to pry too much and too deep he would have to consider her a liability. He conjured a smile upon his face as he answered her, raising a finger of his only hand while he looked at her from the corner of his eyes," ahh, not just my dofus, my dear Alys. What we lacked back then was the Eliacube; if we had it in our possession, we may have been able to save everyone. Unfortunately it was lost to us… until now. Along with my dofus, it will surely suffice to create a zaap to where the children are kept. Not to worry… as long as Yugo succeeds, we will soon be reunited with our people."

As long as Yugo succeeds… Such a large responsibility for a young boy. She would have gone with him if she had fully recovered, but it was on the request of several people that she remained within Sadida. Yugo wasn't alone on his quest; he had his friends and therefore she shouldn't need to worry but she did nonetheless. Patience was a thing she had plenty of, but she couldn't help but to remain hopeful that Yugo would find Qilby's dofus and begin a new start for the Eliatrope people. Even if her brother wasn't with the lost children, there were still all those younglings which needed a home. If she had once looked after them, there was no reason to not do so again. She would gladly retake her place as a teacher and carer.

"You and I will be their shepherds," Qilby mused as he stroked his long goatee, as if he knew what was going through Alys' mind but it was a mere guess from his part, a simple coincidence which matched her thoughts," we'll be the eldest... They'll need our guidance to thrive. Before I was sent away by Yugo to keep his king safe, you and I got along fairly well. We had our own little responsibilities and lives, of course, but we did spend time together. I hope that we will be such good friends once more… What are they teaching you here again?"

"About the gods, the World of Twelve, guardians of the seasons, the cultures and about the history of the Eliatrope… many things," Alys answered sincerely, somewhat distracted by the thought that she and the king were friends once upon a time. She didn't feel the connection, not when she looked at him or thought about it. Had it been muddled by time or had her amnesia stripped certain feelings from her too? She arched a brow as she heard Qilby snort in disapproval after she had named up the small list of subjects and kept her mouth shut, uncertain if she had said something wrong.

"The history of the Eliatrope?" he asked with an offended sounding chuckle," honestly, what do they know about us?" He took a deep breath, his shoulders lowering as he forced himself to calm down a little before he turned around, once again carrying that small smile he was seen with most of the time," false rumors and fairy tales no doubt." He made his way over to Alys' side and laid his hand upon her shoulder, asking her," who better to teach you about the Eliatrope than an Eliatrope? Don't listen to whatever anyone tells you about our people, Alys. Before you know it your judgement will be clouded and you will carry on the sprouts of nonsense, making others believe they are true." His smile grew as he bent forth to lean himself closer to Alys, saying with a hushed voice," if you so desire, I will tell you everything I know. Everything. All you need to do is ask."

Her eyes peered out from under the rim of her hood, not a word uttered from her. His hand felt heavy on her bare shoulder but it was what he said which weighed even heavier. She didn't like his accusations; master Joris had been most helpful even with how inconclusive the information about the Eliatrope people was. She never held it against him for not knowing everything and she trusted him enough to believe he would never lie to her. Yet Qilby's words held truth… that which was known about the Eliatrope could be false or misinterpreted and Qilby, wise as he was, was the only reliable resource about her people. She still felt uncertain about laying her full trust and believe in Qilby, her king and presumably old friend but she also felt like she had no choice. "Thank you," she uttered quietly, feeling Qilby squeeze her shoulder in approval before he walked away from her.

"I will retire for the evening. Tomorrow I'll tell you more about the past, if you wish for it. One way or another, it will be pleasant to catch up with you," he sounded a little monotone as if he was tired or distracted by other thoughts while he made his way towards the sleeping chambers of the quarters he was given. He smiled apologetically to her after he excused himself, receiving a faint smile in return before he witnessed the female Eliatrope rise from her chair to take her leave, curtseying before him from the other side of the room. He nodded towards her as he heard her whisper him good night before she disappeared from the room like a quiet shadow. She seemed in a hurry all of a sudden, but it didn't matter to Qilby. She was perfect to have around; he could mold her in any way he liked with her amnesia tormenting her. With Yugo gone, the only influence she had was her king and she seemed willing to listen to anything he had to say. Her presence could be in his advantage; he would have to keep her close to make it all work.

Alys silently closed the door behind her after she had left the room, glancing at the two guards which stood by the door of Qilby's chambers before she turned around to find some solitude, needing to think as her mind felt like it was overflowing. While she and Qilby hadn't talked for long, it had been much to absorb… the newfound knowledge about her past had her happy but also worried at the same time. Nothing connected in her head, nothing made sense. Her mind was conjuring up images but were they memories or just figments of her imagination? She didn't know what to believe anymore. She sighed at herself as she clasped the sides of her face in her hands, trying to remain calm to set everything mentally in order as she made her way down the corridor. She felt like she was fleeing from the truth, too scared to face it like she had done with the Eliacube. She wanted to know about herself, desperately so, but to not be able to remember that which was told… it made her feel empty.

The grass rustled underneath her feet as she moved with a hurried step through the gardens, the watchful gaze of the guards she had passed following her till she was out of sight. She could have returned to her chambers but she didn't want the walls to close in on her while she was struggling with herself and her thoughts. She was certain someone would disapprove of her being outside at this hour, like Canar and Renate but she didn't wish to think about it. She finally came to a stop by the edge of the lake, panting softly as she had kept going with a fast pace until now. The lake's surface was still, reflecting the night sky with its many stars like a perfectly smooth mirror. She gazed upon the sight, remaining standing to let the view calm her while listening to the sounds of the forest.

She hadn't expected it to be so difficult. She longed to remember her past, even if it the memories were told to her rather than something she would rediscover on her own. Yet the new knowledge Qilby had shared with her had left a void in her chest and it was like nothing could fill it until her own mind would find itself again. She felt more lost than she had done before...

The Eliatrope frowned slightly as the feeling that she wasn't alone anymore crept up on her and she turned her gaze down to see what or whose presence had quietly alerted her, picking up on the pale color of the fur mantle in the night's dark color palette before she saw the shine in his eyes from under the edge of the dark hood. Alys didn't even flinch when she saw master Joris standing next to her, having grown used to his sudden appearances. He didn't say anything and merely stood there with the heavy looking mallet held over his shoulder, his eyes ahead to what laid beyond the other side of the lake. He always managed to find her… Did the guards alert him about her leaving the Tree or had he found her by coincidence? That he had his weapon with him was somewhat concerning but she was pleased to not be alone anymore. She smiled faintly as she appreciated his silence before she looked back over the still water of the lake, her arms slowly crossing over her stomach.

The silence lingered for a while as the two remained standing by the edge of the lake until the Eliatrope slightly parted her lips and said while the many stars upon the lake's surface reflected in her eyes," it appears I have a brother." She closed her eyes for a moment before she looked at Joris to see his reaction, the darkness of the night not in her favor as all she could see was the faint shine in his eyes from within the hood he always wore. "A real brother…" she corrected herself, the two young Eliatropes and their dragon siblings not true family when it came to bloodties, yet she considered them as her little brothers, all four of them," Qilby told me about him. He could be out there somewhere, unaware that I am here." She licked her lips as a scary thought crossed her mind before she said it out loud," or he… his dofus could be out there, waiting for me to find it."

"What is his name?"

Alys' scared expression grew a little softer as she recalled the name Qilby had told her and she repeated it softly as she smiled down upon Joris," Baudouin… a dragon like Adamaï and Grougaloragran. I… I don't remember him, but something tells me it is true. I just wish I knew if he is still alive on this world or if he is elsewhere."

Joris searched his memories, needing to go deep but there was nothing which had any ties to the name 'Baudouin'. He was instantly assuming the worse for Alys' brother; he may not be around anymore. A dragon isn't so easily ignored and neither is a dofus if someone had found it. "If he is elsewhere," the master said as he lowered down his mallet to place it down upon the grass next to him," only you will be able to find him. From what I have gathered, the Eliatrope have a special bond with their dragon siblings. It will be your guide when you decide to go search for him or his dofus, whenever that will be."

A search. Alys hadn't thought much about the future, always lingering in her empty past or the now. the thought that she would one day leave Sadida was frightening, one she hadn't mentally prepared herself for. If her brother isn't with the children in the other dimension, she would have to search for him. But how…? What could a special bond do if she can't even remember it? "Do you know anything about Dofus, master Joris?" She hesitated halfway through the question, hearing Qilby's words about that she shouldn't listen to anyone else about the Eliatrope echo through her head. It was difficult not to ask Joris anything; he had been around longer than most of the people she had come to know, having developed a wisdom which should be respected and taken into account, not doubted or ignored.

"A thing or two," he answered, a light tone to his voice but he didn't go into deeper detail about what exactly he knew about the dragon eggs. She didn't dare to ask him to elaborate, still ucnertain about whose side to choose when it came to listening," I know more about the primary six Dofus than the Eliatrope Dofus however. We spoke of them before, do you remember?"

They had, in the library when he had told her of Ogrest's Chaos which had divided the kingdoms and had turned landmasses into large disconnected islands and continents. The primary Dofus had played a major role during that large historical event and they were highly sought after for their values and power. The Eliatrope Dofus were less known and perhaps that was a good thing. If her brother's dofus was out there somewhere, it should be safely hidden rather than go for purse to purse for the highest bidder. She kept hoping he was still alive though, safe with the lost Eliatrope children.

Alys nodded, remembering the moment where they had sat among piles of books to collect the information on Ogrest's Chaos. She had taken so much of his time… it was strange how he always made the time to educate her but what else was there for him to do in Sadida other than speak with the King about the Eliacube? With the coming of king Qilby and his intention to bring the Eliatrope back to this world, master Joris and the king Sheran Sharm had been having their hands full. He must have been occupied all day with it. The Eliatrope looked past Joris to the mallet as she thought about how at this hour he finally had some spare time from his duties, eyeing the heavy looking weapon for a moment before she asked with intrigue," are you expecting trouble, master Joris?"

He blinked a couple of times with his eyes as he looked up towards her in a questioning manner before he followed her gaze down to the mallet next to him, laying a hand upon it as he honestly answered," mere precaution, lady Alys. The Eliacube has woken up sleeping boowolves… and the news of a new king and a returning civilisation has made a few people feel on edge." He rather not speak of the ill intentions some may have as they were all guesses until evidence proved otherwise. There was no need to worry the female Eliatrope about such matters; she had other things to deal with. "His Majesty Sheran Sharm has decided to inform every king, queen and leader of the kingdoms about the Eliacube along with His Majesty Qilby and is awaiting their replies. The king of Bonta has left this matter in my hands."

"That is a large responsibility..."

"One I gladly take on me, lady Alys," the master nodded humbly, his hand remaining on the mallet though his posture was relaxed; there was no threat nearby to keep an eye out for. Sadida was as peaceful as it ever was. A storm was brewing however; things would not remain as peaceful as they were. He could sense it; there was something not right about this whole ordeal but he had yet to discover what exactly was out of place. He would continue to keep an eye out, especially now that his stay in Sadida was extended for an unknown time.

The silence returned to the gardens, thoughts about the future of the Eliatrope people and the World of Twelve shared by the two which remained by the lake to admire the view and take in the serenity of the night. Both had their worries, about different or similar things, unspoken yet known to one and another. The upcoming days would be busy while all awaited the return of Yugo along with Qilby's Dofus. Hopefully he would return soon.


	12. Comfort

_**Summary:** Struggling with pride and missing his Eliatrope brother, Adamaï seeks for a listening ear in the middle of the night._

* * *

**Comfort**

"Alys? Alys, you sleeping?"

First one eye opened slightly, then the other before they clenched shut. Sleep was refusing to leave her but the hushed voice had begun to pull at her conscience. She nuzzled the pillow she was resting upon, her eyelids feeling too heavy to open and she hummed softly to give a snoozing response while slipping back into the world of sleep. Grumbling could be heard before a sharp hissing of air escaping through clenched teeth drew her from the slumber once more, the harsh sound swiftly followed by her name. "Alys," the voice continued, no longer a careful and quiet hush as it held a tone of impatience, urging for the sleeping woman to wake up.

The room was still dark, the lone glowing flower which stood upon the nightstand flickering lightly, too faint to illuminate the room but still emitting enough light to highlight the features of the one standing next to her bed. The flower's reflection showed in the large round eyes which gazed upon her and as soon as Alys realized she was not dreaming, she rose her head from the pillow, drowsiness making way for concern. This wasn't the usual visitor she had come by and even the usual visitor had never come to wake her in the middle of the night. Not that she knew of at least. "Adamaï…? What is wrong?"

The dragon lowered his head a little as if uncertain to speak his mind, his thick claw-like fingers twitching a little, the stumpy talons clicking against each other in a nervous motion. The doubt with a tinge of regret was written across his face and for a moment Alys believed that even he wasn't sure as to why he had snuck into her room and had woken her up. " I… I couldn't sleep," he mumbled after a moment of silence, his eyes averted from her as if what he had said had been too foolish or a sign of weakness. The act he was trying to put up didn't go by unnoticed. Alys couldn't help but form a smile at how Adamaï was trying to hide what he wanted to say, a smile the young dragon with its ivory white and blue scales didn't see. "Chibi is crying again," he added with a somber tone in his voice, his head turning to glance back towards the doorway.

The smile she had faded almost instantly when the newborn was mentioned and she forced herself up on her elbows, raising her chin to look towards the door while her lips parted to form a worried question but Adamaï was quicker. "Alibert is with him," he said, interrupting the Eliatrope before she could even form the words. The abrupt answer did seem to calm her a little as she lowered herself back down onto her stomach and focused on her nightly visitor with a sense of relief. She trusted Alibert to take good care of Chibi, just as he had with Yugo.

"And Grougal?"

"Somewhere," Adamaï replied with a bitter shrug, his eyes locked onto the leaf carpet which had been draped across the floor. The baby dragon had given him allot of grief ever since it was reborn, a bundle of energy, mischief and disobedience. Alys guessed the baby dragon was with Chibi and Alibert at this very moment but that Adamaï had been too tired to care. She did believe that Adamaï was too young to care for a newborn dragon with such a fiery temperament but as the only other living dragon on the World of Twelve there had been no choice in the matter. It was a task which was forced upon him and it pained her to see how heavy of a burden it could be for him.

"Oh Adamaï," she sighed as she noticed the young dragon trying to act all tough and strong in her presence while being so small deep within; the look in his eyes and the straight line his lips were pressed in betrayed that he was upset over something. Something was truly bothering him, but would pride prevent him from talking to her? "Come here," she beckoned kindly and shifted in the bed to bring herself up to a sitting before patting the empty space next to her. She watched him hesitate, his eyes flickering between her, the floor and the spot upon the bed she had offered to him. He shuffled with his feet, his head lowering and for a moment she thought he would decline, too stubborn to accept kindness while pretending to be in no need for such. But as his claws pushed down on the mattress and he heaved himself onto the bed, she was glad to be proven wrong. She gave him a moment to settle down, seeing how awkward it was for him to let down his guard around her. He moved stiffly and sat up straight with a tension in his spine and tail, claws upon his knees while he kept his eyes ahead of him as if looking at her would break the illusion of him only accepting the offer to not be rude towards her. The moment he seemed to slip into negative thoughts again as his eyelids lulled a little along with his shoulders slouching, she spoke to him once more, repeating the question she had asked earlier," what is wrong, Adamaï?"

"Nothing," was his mumbling reply and he turned his head away from her so she couldn't see his face," just tired, that is all."

Alys pondered for a moment as she observed the dragon before deciding to ask something she knew would rile him up a little," is this about Yugo?"

The twitching of Adamaï's shoulders and his head and ears lowering in cringe were a hint enough that she hit the right spot with her question, but she did not rejoice. Yugo had been gone for a while now, off on an adventure to find the crimson Dofus for Qilby. It was an important task which had the fate of both dragons and Eliatrope in its hands, but it had an unfair tale tied to it. Adamaï was forced to stay in Sadida to watch over the reborn Grougaloragran and keep the rebelling baby dragon in check, teach him everything he knew… teach him what Grougaloragran had taught him before he passed away. It was a large responsibility and surely the missing of his twin brother was having an effect on him too.

"I miss him." His voice was so very quiet, almost an inaudible whisper after a while of uncomfortable silence. Pity and sympathy clenched Alys' heart tightly as she gazed upon the dragon who refused to show his emotions to her, his true feelings. The truth began to trickle through however, his hard shell cracking as his need for comfort or just a listening ear began to overwhelm the stubbornness he was known to have. "I tried talking to Alibert. I figured it would be easier to talk to him about Yugo because I thought he missed him too, but he brushed me off."

"Alibert did?" Alys' eyebrows rose in surprise. That didn't sound like Alibert at all but the solemn nodding of Adamaï's head had her doubt her own believe. There had to be a good reason for Yugo's adoptive father to not take a moment to talk with his son's dragon brother," surely not?"

"He was too occupied with Chibi at the time," the young dragon said with a hint of frustration, folding his arms over his chest while he brooded upon the bed. His nostrils trembled along with his eyebrows as he couldn't help but pout, the resentment he had for the situation coursing through him. He was so occupied with his thoughts and the memory where his last resort to talk with didn't have the time for him, that he nearly flinched as he felt a gentle caress across his pale scales. Long fingers rested upon his shoulders as the female Eliatrope had leaned closer to him and from the corner of his narrowed eyes he could see her smiling a small smile.

"Just like you are occupied with Grougal," Alys said in an attempt to soothe the envy which tainted the dragon's words and retracted her hands as Adamaï jerked sharply with his shoulders and growled in objection.

"Chibi has both you, Alibert, the servants and even Qilby around here. And what do I have? Just myself and complaints from other people!" Finally he looked at her, his eyes narrowed while his lower lip quivered and his nostrils flared. He jerked with a thumb towards his chest as he continued to let the anger out with a raised voice and a growl, bringing himself up onto his knees," I try so hard and yet everyone believes I am not doing anything because Grougaloragran remains a loose cannon who doesn't listen. No matter what I do! He attacks people, gets into trouble, runs off on his own, gets hurt because of it! If I can't get him to listen to me, then who will?"

His troubles ran deep. Alys had fallen silent after Adamaï had repelled her attempt to comfort him, listening to him and letting his angry words sink in. What could she possibly do? She, the one who couldn't remember her past. What did she know of dragons? Hardly anything, but there was something she did know. She closed her eyes and straightened herself up while folding her hands in her lap before saying softly in answer," me." A sharp snort coming from the dragon had her slightly open her eyes and look down upon Adamaï, the scowl he wore hard and prominent. But before he could give a voice to his disagreement and mock, she dipped her head forward and looked at him sternly," don't forget that I can calm Grougral with my presence alone, Adamaï."

He bared his teeth at her, more in frustration than anything else and jabbed a claw her way to point at her while shoving his face close to hers," that is because you mother him."

"And it works, doesn't it?"

Adamaï couldn't help but glower in annoyance at her blunt but true answer and sat back down as the frustration within him stopped seething, muttering as he once more crossed his arms over his chest while keeping his gaze low," I am a dragon. We don't 'mother' or 'baby'."

"All I am trying to say is that you aren't alone, little brother," Alys said as gentle as she could to not flare up the anger which had begun to subside, attempting to reach out for him. She wrapped her arms around him draw him into an embrace, pulling him close to her chest while knowing her actions may not have the desired effect. She felt him resist at first, struggling to not be cradled but the moment she rested her chin between his horns, Adamaï became still in her arms. She sighed through her nose and closed her eyes, saying softly," let me handle the complaints from the people. If Grougaloragran is getting out of hand, call for me. Truly, you have no idea how much it hurts me within to see you struggle with caring for Grougal alone, to apologize for his behavior to everyone. I may not remember, but I have had a dragon brother of my own. I am sure he was a handful too…"

Adamaï remained near limp in the embrace Alys was tenderly holding him, staring down upon his feet while deep in thought. He was mulling things over in his head, pondering and wondering while considering the offers the Eliatrope had made towards him. He still couldn't believe any mortal could understand what he was going through, not even Alys or his own brother Yugo. Dragons had a different way of dealing with things, not to mention different views. Yet even he had to admit it was a comfort to know he wasn't completely alone with his worries. He was still mainly responsible for Grougaloragran's doing but at least he had some manner of support, no matter small. "I still miss him," he said, a little more clear than before and he felt the hold Alys held him in tightening, her face nuzzling away against the top of his head. "Me too," he heard her whisper and his shoulders sank a little, the thick stone wall he had built around his feelings nothing but a wooden fence now. He felt vulnerable but also safe in the woman's presence. Besides, nobody else was here to see him like this. "Could I maybe…?" the sentence dropped off before it was finished, a hesitant question which had the young dragon fidget uncharacteristically," just for tonight?"

"You can," was her honest answer and a smile formed upon her lips," just for tonight." It pleased her to know that the dragon had opened up to her, even if just a little. Adamaï needed someone to talk to during his brother's absence and she felt honored he had chosen her to be that person, even if it was in the middle of the night. He had to test and expand his own limits to get to this point and so she wouldn't tease him. "Want me to tell you a story?" she asked and spread her arms a little as Adamaï began to shift, letting him sit down next to her rather than remain in her hug. He gave her a shrug, as if answering it with a vocal 'yes' would be to embarrassing and she nodded in understanding before she leaned back into her pillow to get comfortable. If dragons could blush… The thought alone increased the warmth she felt in her chest; it was adorable to see Adamaï try and act unphased by his own change of heart and her kindness.

That light atmosphere shifted very sudden as another presence made itself known in her room. It was but a shadow, flitting across the room but it had caught the eyes of both dragon and Eliatrope. They were uncertain how to act, if it were a danger but neither couldn't help but to lean a little closer towards each other to be prepared for anything. Was it a threat? A tofu, piwi or something else which had accidentally flown into the room from the balcony? The answer came when something small landed upon the foot end of the bed and both Adamaï and Alys blinked in bewilderment as they saw the tiny black dragon crouching upon the blanket, looking at them with large inquisitive eyes.

"Grougal…? Why aren't you with Chibi?"

The baby dragon withdrew a little at Alys' surprised but relieved sounding question, his eyebrows knitting together to form a mixed expression of indecisiveness and guilt before his large eyes turned back towards the two on the bed. He seemed curious yet hesitated to come closer, the brewing storm which sat next to Alys and was Adamaï keeping him at bay.

"I guess Chibi's crying got to him as well. Or maybe he grew jealous of Alibert taking care of Chibi," Adamaï said as if it were fact while he crossed his arms over his chest once more, the grumble in his voice giving away he wasn't pleased to see the baby dragon in Alys' room," you know how he can get. Black dragon and all."

"I do…" Alys said with a nod, knowing it all too well. She had seen how protective and jealous Grougaloragran could become over his Eliatrope brother," but I think… he wants to be with his big brother tonight, that big brother who couldn't bear hearing Chibi cry anymore and began missing his own brother when Alibert came to Chibi's side. Honestly Adamaï, you two are more alike than you think…" She held out her hands to Grougaloragran while ignoring Adamaï huffing next to her, smiling to black dragon as she said softly while beckoning," it is alright, no need to be wary."

The black dragon moved a little closer on all fours after Alys invited him, crawling over her legs while his eyes kept moving in between Alys' held out hands and Adamaï's stern gaze. He kept himself low, his small wings folded against his back while careful in his doing, as if he had done something wrong and was expecting the lash of punishment. Instead he received a tender stroke along his cheek from the female Eliatrope after he choose to be in between her and Adamaï upon the bed. He circled on the spot, throwing another uncertain glance up towards the white and blue dragon next to him before he curled up and nestled into the pillow, looking a little solemn and tired.

"No tricks, Grougal, " Adamaï said with a huff, keeping up the big brother act though faltering somewhat when he noticed Alys' amused smile from the corner of his eyes. He snorted in response as he sunk back against the pillow, hearing Alys say as she lovingly looked upon Grougaloragran," he was just feeling lonely." Another huff escaped him as he rose his eyes towards the ceiling and let his claws rest upon his stomach, muttering," if only he could be this nice all the time."

"All in due time," the Eliatrope said with a little nod as she laid herself down and smiled towards the two dragons, asking them both as she rested her head in a hand," have you heard the story of the bow meow and the wabbit on the moon?"


	13. Free

**Summary:** _During a lonely night of troubling thoughts, Alys tests her powers to see what she is capable of._

* * *

**Free**

It was a calm and clear night. The day had been uneventful for most residing within Sadida and the evening had crawled on till the heat of the day had settled down to a pleasant warmth.

Alys stood upon the balcony of her room, looking up towards the stars while she rested herself upon the balustrade. Qilby had much to tell and she had listened to everything he wished to share with her, but what was most fascinating about his stories was the knowledge that her people came from up there, beyond the stars. She couldn't imagine it, let alone remember it. Would she have remembered it if her memories had not been taken from her? The thought alone made her heart sink a little. It hadn't been easy to be an empty husk, having to guess and to trust people who were either strangers or supposed friends. She had tried to focus on making new memories to replace the lost ones but with Qilby's arrival that resolve had shattered and made way for a thirst to fill the empty gaps in her mind. While she felt an unexplainable unease in her king's presence, he was the only solid source of information she had on her heritage.

She wouldn't admit it, but being at Qilby's side had been a draining experience. She was loyal to her king, accompanied him where and whenever he desired it and searched within herself to see if the close bond he had spoken of was still true… if it ever had been true. Yet she felt nothing but a sense of duty and respect towards Qilby; no affection or admiration but instead a discomfort and a void whenever she would gaze upon him. There was nothing and it made her feel more lonely and empty than she did before.

This night she was alone on the balcony, once more in solitude. Every night was the same routine and while she enjoyed the peaceful quiet times before she would retreat for the night, she knew it to be wrong. It felt like these nightly hours were her only escape from the unexplainable feeling of dread she would endure during the day. She had nobody talk to about it. No, she wouldn't allow herself to talk about it. To speak about how she felt but not being able to explain why she felt such… she would only make a fool out of herself. She had found it best to keep her worries to herself and hope it would all fall into place one day, her memory loss the blame for it all. She didn't want it to become an excuse, however.

She sighed softly as she leaned upon her arms, listening to the crickets which were chirring their song far below as she wondered how Yugo had been during his quest for the Crimson dofus. So young and yet so strong. She believed in him. She didn't know why, but she was certain the boy was capable of going through the worst of situations… unlike her. She turned over a hand to look upon the palm, staring upon the lines and creases. She had seen Yugo do it; make portals and leap through them as if he had full control over them. Qilby had shown capabilities to use the Eliacube or his own Wakfu to create stunning visuals and she… she wasn't certain. Was she capable of doing the same? Both Qilby and the boy had assured her that the Eliatrope race were masters of portals and channeling of Wakfu, but she had been too afraid to try. The fear for disappointment had prevented her from making any attempt. What if her amnesia had made it impossible? What if she was still too weak? What if.

Alys let her head hang as she felt the doubt nagging at her. She felt locked up by herself and Qilby in an invisible cage to which she had no key to. Or… did she? She flexed her fingers as realization dawned upon her. For a moment she was deep in thought until she clenched her hand into a fist and stepped back and away from the balustrade, feeling her heartbeat quicken. She was alone; she could try without feeling the shame of failure. There was nobody here to stop her other than herself and she better not.

She tried to recall how Yugo did it and rose a hand, attempting to channel her Wakfu to her fingertips. She took a deep breath and then another to calm herself, the fear she had felt before lingering within her. She could feel the palm of her hand warm up as she kept channeling her Wakfu, the sensation spreading through her fingers till it swirled round and round in the inside of her hand. She held her breath in anticipation but also focus as she dug deep into instincts, hoping they would guide her while she used the boy's doing as her example. She wove with her hand in a circle pattern before her with the glowing palm upwards and tried to contain her glee when she saw how her fingertips left behind a trail of Wakfu. The trail lingered, an almost complete circle. It looked as if a child had finger painted it upon a canvas though in truth it was real, her own creation floating before her. She looked a little dumbfounded at it first, not certain what to do with it until she reluctantly reached out touch it. The small Wakfu circle shimmered and before she could touch it to inspect it, it dissolved. She retracted her hand quickly as the thin veil trace of Wakfu disappeared and huffed in disappointment, rubbing her wrist as she tried to not give into giving up. This was more than she had done before and in a way it was encouraging. She should give it another try.

Once more she focused on the Wakfu which had gathered in her hand and drew another circle in the air before her, larger this time and with a sigh-like sound the lines of Wakfu framed a white flat sphere, a portal into a blank void. She held her hand up for a while longer to make certain this portal would remain before she rose up her other hand and brought it forward to investigate the supposed portal she had just created. Her fingers disappeared in the white pool surrounded by the circle of Wakfu and she moved them, feeling they were still attached to her hand just not visible. She couldn't help but to smile in growing excitement at the discovery. If she could create another, then she could teleport through like Yugo had done. She hoped she was strong enough.

Pulling her hand out of the portal, she tried to divide the flow of her Wakfu between both her hand before repeating the motion to form a second portal while trying to keep the first one active. It took some effort. The first attempt had both portals disappear before the second one could properly form. The second attempt had one portal linger, but the other disappearing over and over with every attempt to bring it back. This was going to be a while… she was persistent however, determined to tap deep into her powers to discover what she was capable of.

Elsewhere, Master Joris stood hidden away among the shadows, listening to the voices which sounded from the window next to him. The conversation he was eavesdropping on held nothing of importance but he had continued to listen while remaining out of sight, his presence concealed and undetected. The coming of the Eliatrope king had brought a sense of joy to the people, but it had also brought along complications. For his own king, the small master had to do some investigating to see if Qilby and the Eliacube would pose a threat or an alliance to Bonta and the rest of the World of Twelve. While hiding in the shadows and spy on others from the background was his forte, this night his skills had been unfruitful; all he had learned was how much louder prince Armand would speak when intoxicated and how much he liked to boast about his achievements; something the whole of Sadida and beyond were already aware of. Qilby had indulged the prince and had let Armand do most of the talking this evening, to Joris biggest disappointment. Nothing of value had been discussed and by the sounds of it, nothing even remotely sensible would become a topic.

It was as if the gods had picked up on Joris' quiet dismay as a flickering of light caught his attention and drew it away from the conversation happening inside. It was further along the tree's wide trunk, higher up from what he could guess and while it was a flicker, it was faint. He looked towards it, intently to try and figure out what it was before he gave into his curiosity. There was nothing here for him but petty slurring. He shuffled along the vine which had been his ramp up towards the window until he bent through his knees and then propelled himself forward with a strong push, leaping through the air while the wind ruffled his coat and fur mantle. He kept on jumping from branches to balustrades almost effortless until he had gone far enough along the tree's massive size to find the source of the flickering. He landed upon the edge of a small balcony, gazing down upon a sight he had seen many times before, but something new was happening.

He frowned slightly as he witnessed the female Eliatrope conjure portal after portal upon her balcony. First one, then two and then one again as if she couldn't make any more than two at the same time. He hadn't seen her do this before. Was she practicing? He sat himself down to watch, making sure he was out of sight in case she would look his way and rose his eyebrows as he saw her hop through a portal she had created to reappear through the other. The distances she crossed were small, as if she was testing the limits of her zaaps; she even looked thoughtful from where he sat. It was good to see her experiment with her powers and in a way it was also reassuring. While he believed her to have a strong heart, she had been a frail appearance from the moment she was carried here after she was found. One couldn't help but wishing to protect her whenever one would see her. To witness how she was strengthen herself was assuring indeed. He hoped she wouldn't overdo it this night; she was still recovering.

He rose his head a little when Alys lowered her arms and looked towards the horizon as the last portal disappeared in a small flash of white and blue, seeming done for the day with her practice. He tugged a little on the front of his hood to pull it further down, guessing he would return to prince Armand's chambers to continue eavesdropping or turn in for the night though he stopped in his motion and thought when he saw the Eliatrope set a few steps back and raise a glowing hand towards the horizon. Another portal appeared, hovering over the balustrade of the balcony and his eyes widened in shock as it became apparent what was being planned by the lady in blue. "She wouldn't," he said to himself in disbelief as he pushed himself up and before he could react, Alys sprinted forward and jumped over the balustrade into the portal she had created, throwing another portal forward before she would completely disappear from sight. Joris had jumped up to his feet and began making his way back down, watching in horror and amazement how portal after portal kept flashing above the treetops and how one lone woman kept leaping through them, making her way across the star speckled sky like a shooting star.

Alys smiled as she felt the wind whip through her hair and tug at the skirt of her dress, sweeping through the blinding white and the beauty of the night. She never dared to dream that she was capable of this, but it felt natural to her as she kept conjuring portal after portal, just large enough for her to move through. Doubt had made way for confidence. She steadily made her way down, leaving the large tree behind her while unaware someone was in pursuit. It wasn't before long her feet touched the branch of a tree and she found herself being surrounded by the forest. It was silent, the hooting of owls and the crickets chirring the most prominent of noises; it was so peaceful, different from during the day. She stood there, a hand upon the tree while she caught her breath, feeling her play with the portals had drained her a little. No matter tired, she felt great, fantastic even. This new sensation had her heart thumping in her chest while not able to wipe that smile off her face. She wanted to continue and go further, but how much further? She created another portal and looked ahead to try and figure out a pattern of where to go, not wishing to think about the moment it would be time to return. This was her night; this was her first step to being reborn. She jumped through the portal, making her way through the trees like a flitting wisp as the branches acted as a support between her jumps.

Joris had finally made his way down and into the forest, his eyes on the sky. He had seen her go in this direction, but she was much faster than he could have made the climb down and so he had lost track of her. It frustrated him. If something were to happen to her… He rushed through the undergrowth, listening while he kept his gaze up high in the hopes he would pick up on another teal flash or a flicker of light. It was the sound of pleasant laughter which had him stop for a moment and scan the tree tops. Was that her? He pressed himself against the tree next to him almost instantly as a bright flash appeared overhead and Alys came leaping from it, only to disappear through another portal before gravity could pull her down. He followed after her as she continued her journey through the tree tops, determined to not lose sight of her again. While he believed her to be foolish to put so much strain on herself and go through such danger without informing anyone, he reminded himself of how solemn Alys had looked these last few weeks. To see her like this, to hear her laugh at times… he couldn't bring himself to be angry for what she was doing, just worried.

Her joy seemed to come to an abrupt end as Alys' foot hooked behind a branch the moment she came out of a portal, stopping her flow. She gasped as she felt how her body became victim to gravity, the straight line she had been taking through the air making a steep drop down. The ground came closer fast and in a panicked attempt to not make a painful landing, she formed a portal below her as quickly as she could, the ground making way for a white void which swallowed her whole… and spat her out through another portal just as merciless. She rolled through the grass and the undergrowth of the forest till she finally came to a rocking stop and dropped backwards onto her back, panting while staring up towards the sky and the tree tops with wide open eyes.

That could have ended horribly.

Joris had caught up with her, lingering on the edge of her vision to not give himself away as he looked down upon the Eliatrope which had come to a rolling stop in the small meadow, checking if she was unharmed. When he saw her fall, he was fearing the worst and had quickly made his way up into the trees to get a better look at her. He leaned back instinctively to not be seen when he picked up on chuckling coming from the grass below, soft at first until it became a soft laughter which rose up towards the heavens. He frowned slightly in surprise before he smirked, his worry becoming mute; it seemed she was alright.

The Eliatrope remained on her back, laughing softly as the adrenaline began to settle till the laughter died off and she smiled upwards to the stars which shimmered through the leaves high above. She felt free. Free from any burden, free from her amnesia, free from the invisible cage she had been locked inside. This may have been the happiest she had felt in a long time. She spread her arms along the grass and took a deep breath while closing her eyes to savor the moment. She knew she would not do this again anytime soon, but it made a precious memory she would keep. Her racing heart calmed down, the world passed her by quietly and though she was being watched from the cover of leaves, she did not feel watched or threatened. Everything was serene.

"Over there, that way."

The voice alarmed both Eliatrope and guardian as it sounded through the trees and Alys quickly rolled over to push herself up on her hands to cast a bewildered glance around while master Joris slunk back into the shadows to be ready to act if needed. An orange light could be seen swaying among the trees; a lantern. Guards.

Alys scrambled up onto her ankles and shaped a portal before her, trying to stay low in the grass to not call the attention of what she assumed were guards. Joris froze in the tree he was hiding in as a portal appeared on the other side of the trunk his back was pressed against, Alys soon appearing through it and stepping onto a branch to stay high above the ground and out of the sight of the guards. He held his breath, keeping quiet in the hopes Alys wouldn't notice him, that she wouldn't try to move onto another branch and see him standing there. He wouldn't be able to answer her questions and wonders about why he was here without losing a large part of her trust. It would be too awkward.

Alys remained unaware that she wasn't alone in the tree, looking down upon the two Sadida guards which had reached the small meadow and were scanning the surroundings with the lantern held up high. She hoped they wouldn't see her up there; how was she to explain to the guards why she was out here, alone and at this hour? Not to mention in a tree. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

"See anything?"

"Nothing. Must have been the wind… or something," one of the guards shrugged as he lowered the lantern and turned on his heel to head back to the trail," whatever it was, it isn't here anymore. Lets head back. If we hear it again, we'll come back to investigate."

Alys exhaled in relief as the guards made their way among the trees to whence they came and laid a hand upon her chest, resting her back against the tree to calm down. For a moment she feared she would be discovered; that would have been a bad ending to this experience. She may not regret this but this remained something she didn't think through enough. She sighed softly, knowing it wasn't the best decision to put her powers to the test on such a large scale and stray away from the tree, especially this far. If something had happened to her, she would have been in trouble. The interruption of the guards made her realize how tired she had become, how much Wakfu she had used to get all the way out here… and she still had to make her way back. She tried to see where the Tree of Life was, the centerpoint of the forest and rose to a standing to begin the journey back to the only place she has been calling home.

As soon as he heard the sound of a portal opening and closing behind him, Joris leaned to the side to peek around the tree, seeing Alys disappear among the tree tops with a trail of portals guiding her. He ran the back of his gloved hand across his forehead before he shook his head. That was close. He didn't expect this to happen tonight, not after he had to endure the tipsy rambles of a prince like Armand. While he would sometimes watch her from afar, this night he got to see a different side of her, one she had been hiding away or wasn't aware of. Whatever the case was, she no longer needed someone to watch over her this night. All he needed to do was to make certain she would return to her chambers and stay there for the remainder of the night… and the next night. The more he thought of it and recalled how delighted Alys had been this night, he got a feeling in his gut that assuming she wouldn't go through this again was incredibly naive. It seemed he was back on guard duty after all; not that he minded. It is what he had been doing before.

He hopped down as he made the decision and began making his way back towards the tree, sneaking back in as if he had never left in the first place.


	14. Twisted Truths

_**Summary:** After the Council of Twelve and the discussion of the Eliatropes' return, the prince of Brakmar wants answers. Answers which would satisfy his thirst for discord and finding a scapegoat for the devastation which occurred within Brakmar by Yugo's hand. _

* * *

**Twisted Truths**

The sun was setting as the Council of Twelve drew to an unsatisfying end. The representatives and their trusted company either lingered or retreated to their assigned quarters, continuing to speak or ponder about what had been shared and discussed during the important meeting.

Alys bowed as Qilby took his leave with the king and prince of Sadida, the unsettlement they felt emitting from them like a dark storm cloud. Master Joris was in their tow after he had asked the female Eliatrope if she would have wanted him to escort her to her chambers. She politely declined, wishing for a moment of solitude though she hadn't said so out loud. The trouble she felt was apparent on her face after she had risen from her bowing, watching the four she had sat by during the council disappear along the arched bridge. The hope she had to see and meet her people, the people she had involuntary forgotten about, had faded more this day. What ever negotiations were proposed during the council, hardly any stuck or were accepted. So few showed the willingness to care for the children while others feared for their arrival. Ill rumors and uneducated guesses had given the Eliatrope race a bad reputation. Some had been curious about the race which had laid down the very foundations of this world while others didn't trust the reasons beyond the return of the ancient civilization which had disappeared without a trace so long ago. No matter what Qilby told them, there was still doubt and prejudice. And all she could do was watch in silence.

She could feel eyes burning upon her back as she stood there staring off into the distance, her mind feeling empty after such a long day. Soft whispering voices could be heard and she looked back over a bare shoulder, past the edge of her hood to see who was there and was watching her. The hushed whispers coming from the Sram and Xelor representatives fell silent the moment her blue eyes crossed theirs and without a single word she turned away, knowing she and her kin had been a topic of the gossips which had erupted once the council had been adjourned. With a clear path before her, she moved along the grass and the edge of the large lake towards the multitude of gardens which surrounded the Tree of Life, a place she had spent large parts of her days ever since she had awoken.

A moment of peace as she found herself among the colorful scenery, gazing upon the rippling reflection of herself upon the water. She held no grudge to anyone present on the council, but there was a certain disappointment. The Sram and Xelor representatives had every right to wonder about the only four Eliatropes present upon the World of Twelve, yet like most they hesitated to step forward and ask questions. Was it because of fright? Arrogance? Or was it misunderstanding? In her heart she hoped that whatever impression the council attendees had of the Eliatrope people were mostly positive, but even she had to consider that schemes and plots were developing at this very moment. Dark plots which she did not wish to be a part of.

"Ahh, there you are."

The voice which sounded behind her had her close her eyes, the sound of it unwelcoming. It was the very same high pitched voice which had unbalanced the council and caused it to disarray by spreading rumors of a child Eliatrope causing a rebellion within the city of Brakmar. Alys didn't believe him; Yugo was not known to act dramatically without a very good reason. If there truly had been a rebellion, it would have been for a good cause. Or so she told herself. There was no evidence, only the word of one.

She turned around to acknowledge the one who had spoken to her, her head held low in respect. The golden crown and hand shaped scepter shone brilliantly in the rays of the setting sun, the pale painted face a ghastly appearance among the vibrant scenery. The smile he wore upon his jutted chin sent a chill down her spine, knowing he was royalty but not feeling the regal presence one would associate with such status. "Prince," she said respectfully as she courtesied, laying aside the bad impression the prince of Brakmar had given during the council to be as well mannered as possible.

The prince nodded in approval, exchanging glances with his associate who matched the prince's expression; both seemed to gloat over how well mannered the female Eliatrope was after how the prince had badmouthed her whole race during the council. With his scepter held up, the prince seemed to grow a little in Alys' presence, saying with somewhat pursed lips," I am pleased to find you alone. I had been patiently waiting for the moment where you and I could have a private conversation." The prince smiled, the corners of his mouth digging upwards into his cheeks as if the smile was balancing onto becoming a smirk or a grin. The white of his face was sharp against his yellowed teeth. Alys looked from the prince to his escort who was much taller than him, taking note of the quiet presence which toppled over the meaning of a private conversation but she made no remark about it.

"What would you like to discuss?" she asked as she kept her head low, her hands folded upon her stomach. She looked upon the two from under her eyebrows and pale blond bangs, suspicious of what their intentions could be.

"Anything you did not share during the council. As you sat there next to prince Armand Sheran Sharm and master Joris of Bonta, you seemed to have a lot on your mind yet you never spoke a word. As you should, it shows you know your place among men but it did made me curious. Why would the queen not come to the defense of her people?"

Alys rose her head, blinking slowly as she felt herself fluster. It wasn't the first time she had been mistaken for a queen since she had been awoken and taken her place at Qilby's side, but it wasn't true. While she had been treated by the people of Sadida as someone of importance, she was but a confidante to Qilby and nothing more. It was the insult of her not standing up for her people which caused her heart to skip a beat and feel offense. "I beg your pardon, your Royal Highness," she said slow and softly to keep her posture," but I am no queen."

"You're not?" the prince asked, a hint of sarcasm tainting his questioning words and he waved his scepter lightly while his head tilted to the side, his associate mimicking the motion," I assumed you were seeing you were on the kings' sides and are allowed to roam these grounds freely without an escort or chaperone. A consort then, servant maybe? "

"She would make a fine consort," the tall Brakmarian with his thick black lips and dark circled eyes said with a snicker, his prince quickly joining him with a chuckle of his own before he cleared his throat, having trouble wiping the smirk off his white painted face as he looked back upon Alys.

Not giving them the answer they desired and to not partake in their act of mockery, Alys took a short but deep breath to calm herself and look beyond the insults the prince and his associate slid her way, asking as she kept herself poised," what exactly is it you want from me, your Royal Highness?"

The prince's grin dropped as the female Eliatrope did not take the bait, his teasing falling upon deaf ears and he pulled his shoulders up as he stuck his chin up into the air, saying after inhaling deeply through his nose," I would like to know more about your people."

"Qilby has told you everything you should know..."

"Has he really?" the prince asked and took a few steps forward, his oversized robes sweeping behind him as he crossed the grass to shorten the distance in between himself and the female Eliatrope. His gaze was inquisitive, uncomfortably so and Alys couldn't help but swallow as she watched him come closer with his tall escort right behind him. "He told us a very pretty story with charming images, but I know better. The city of Brakmar had been in disarray for days, the costs for repair incredibly high. I have seen what your kind is capable of with my very own eyes," he said as he came to a stop before her, the meaning of personal space gone though Alys refused to back away as she stood her ground. His associate nodded in agreement to his prince's words; he too had seen what one Eliatrope could do," and who is going to pay for all that? The boy disappeared soon after, leaving the mess he had created with his friends and the traitor Kriss la Krass. Who is to say that all those other children you wish to bring here wouldn't leave a similar trail of devastation behind?"

Finally her eyes narrowed, giving the prince a tinge of satisfaction as he had begun to manage to crawl under her skin," the Eliatrope are a peaceful race which strife for a better world for all. We are willing to share our knowledge and technology with the rest of the world, no strings attached. We have no ill intentions; we only seek for a home."

"This world was never your home to begin with, my dear. You have no right to come crawling back after you left it to its very own fate. From what was told, you fled from your problems, hid here on this world and then fled once more when the problems found you again. What is to say you won't do so again? Old habits are hard to break."

His grin had her lose her words and she stared at the prince with his mascara laced eyelashes and painted on teardrops, repeating everything he had said in her head. There was a certain truth in his words, but there were things he didn't know... and neither did she. A piece of the picture was missing. She averted her gaze from him as she made the attempt to dig deep into her memories, something she had done so very often but never succeeded in for there were no memories to dig through. "We fled, yes... but we tried to fight the threat once it found us," she said, saying what Qilby had told her and everyone else," we fought and-"

"I am aware," said the prince a little snappy and leaned a little to the side to meet the gaze Alys had averted, saying as straight forward as possible," but who is to say that that which you fought was completely eliminated? There has been only four of you here; two adults and two children if which one is an infant. None would pay heed to such a small number, they would be completely unaware... but if those children come here, by the thousands, wouldn't you suddenly heat up that trail you left behind? You are putting this whole world in danger by bringing your people back, children or not!"

She finally took a step back, the pressure the prince was putting on her together with her fighting to recover lost memories overwhelming her and she clenched her folded hands tighter together, pressing them against her stomach. It was Qilby's word against everyone's. Only he knew the true story behind what had happened between the Eliatrope and the Mechasms and that which he had shared seemed true and sensible enough. There had been no reason to question him. She had to be honest; she wasn't the one to seek answers from. "I am sorry, your Royal Highness. I have no recollection of my people's history, other than what I have been told. I was there during the last battle, this I know but I can not remember that day... neither the days before or after it. Qilby has all the answers you seek."

"Can not remember?" the prince repeated in a questioning but surprised tone and looked at his associate with raised eyebrows as if he had the answer, but the thick lipped Brakmarian shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he caught the prince's glance. The prince's eyes squinted in skeptical suspicion as he looked closely at the female Eliatrope which had regained herself a little from his vocal battering. "Amnesia?" he asked her before the unimpressed expression shifted over into a malicious grin," how delightfully convenient!" He chuckled as he bared his yellow teeth, the pointing index finger of his golden scepter resting against his jutted chin. He appeared to be rather pleased with this new bit of information, very pleased indeed. "So for all you know, your king could have spread lies... or are you merely pretending to not know so you can hide your people's true intentions. Very clever."

"Like you, my Prince? What happened in Brakmar could be but a twist of your very own tongue to save your own face."

"Watch your words around me, woman," the prince said serious with a threatening tone, not appreciating the slip of Alys' tongue nor her attempt to rebuke his insults," and know your place as you did during the council. Mark my words... the coming of your precious children will be an ill fate coming upon this world. Brakmar will have no part in it unless your kind compensates for the grief it has already caused."

"Compensate? They are but children, they possibly can't-"

"You and your king expect us to blindly trust you and take care of thousands of children without receiving anything in return for decades to come," the prince cut in, seeing how Alys' cheeks flushed in either anger or embarrassment. Either was good enough for him," you promise to share your knowledge, yet the Eliacube is locked away within the kingdom of Sadida with only the royalty of Sadida, the dragon and your king having access to it. Are you certain you are willing to share as your king said you would? So far proof is saying otherwise."

Alys felt cornered upon the bank of the lake and the growing darkness of dusk, the accusations piling up and weighing down upon her. She would defend her people and she had told herself she was capable of such, but now that the prince of Brakmar demanded answers she couldn't give, she wasn't so certain anymore. "The moment all the kingdoms have come to a decision and are willing to welcome the Eliatrope children into this world, the Eliacube will be available to all."

The prince's eye twitched a little at her words and he took a large sweeping step back to point his scepter at the Eliatrope, saying harshly after he had caused her to flinch with jabbing that golden hand at her," so those who are cautious will be considered enemies, hmm? I see how it is!"

"What? No, I didn't-"

"You did, my dear. Very much so. Even if some were to doubt and not give their support, they are shunned by your people for being careful with their decision. All knowledge will go to the other races, helping them advance and be capable to wage a war upon the less fortunate," the prince said, a fire flaring in his eyes. He looked amused, pleased and yet irritated at the same time. He was twisting the truth right before her, turning it into his favor to feed his unexplained hatred for her people. All because of what had happened in Brakmar with Yugo... It felt too bizarre. "Do not lie to me, precious 'queen'," he nearly spat," the people of Brakmar will see right through your act."

As the prince rose his voice towards Alys, a shadow dropped down from above upon the tension which was growing within the gardens, taking the shine away from the golden scepter as something small landed upon it with excellent balance. The sudden happening threw off both Brakmarians and the Eliatrope, staring either offended or surprised at the one who took advantage of the prince's greed for materialism. With the prince not able to hold the sudden added weight on his scepter with but one hand and yet refusing to let go, the hand-shaped scepter tipped downwards till the stuck out pinky finger almost touched the grass. The prince huffed and puffed through his nose and the corners of his mouth and he struggled to keep the scepter in his possession, his eyes growing and his pupils shrinking in anger as he recognized the one who had rudely interrupted his talk with Alys. "You! Get off!"

"Joris..." Alys whispered in relief, a weak smile appearing upon her lips as she instantly recognized the one which had dropped in from above but her relief quickly turned somber in worry. Brakmar and Bonta were known to have an intense rivalry; even she couldn't ignore it. The tension in between them had been high the whole council with prince Armand having to remind them that they had a truce which would prevent an outright war. She hoped this wouldn't put it in jeopardy.

With a swift leap, the small hooded figure got off the scepter he had landed upon, causing it to jolt upwards as the missing pressure caused the tensed muscles of the prince's arm to catapult upwards. A high pitched yelp escaped from the prince as he nearly lost his balance, tipping backwards though his stumbling about was promptly replaced with a growl and him adjusting his crown on the top of his head with a firm shove. The glare he held was one which could kill but it didn't seem to phase the small master of Bonta.

"I suggest you step away from lady Alys, your Royal Highness," Joris said after he had turned to look upwards towards the flustered prince and his bewildered associate, tugging at the pelt which was draped around his shoulders before he turned his gaze upwards to the one he came to defend, the stern glance he held fading the moment his eyes met hers. "Are you alright, my lady?"

She only nodded in response, the hands which had rested upon her stomach now held before her chest, clutched together as if it were her shield from the insult which was the prince. Words nor thoughts could describe how grateful she was for Joris' sudden appearance.

Joris nodded, satisfied with the silent answer and he turned his attention back to the prince who had composed himself, brushing the scepter off against his associate's sleeve in an attempt to clean it. "You are on neutral ground, Prince of Brakmar. It would be wise to show the manners and respect you would expect to be treated with," he said, his visible eyes narrowing as he watched the prince and his company intently.

The prince sniffed as he tried to keep a straight face, failing as he was too vexed by the presence of the master of Bonta and the humiliation he had put the prince through in but a mere moment. He straightened his posture to making himself taller than the short adversary before him, snubbing while sticking his nose up in the air," you do not need to remind me, master Joris. I am well aware. I merely made a few inquiries to the lady Alys about her people and she was... quite informative." The grin which formed was unsettling, causing Alys's heart to sink as she realized she had opened a pit of trouble by allowing the prince to talk with her. Her hands clenched into fists, shaking lightly as the Eliatrope had to hold back on all sorts of feelings and thoughts, all negative in nature but it was Joris who diverted her crumbling state of mind.

"It is growing late. If you will excuse us, I will escort lady Alys to her chambers. If you have any more inquiries, you would do well to bring them towards His Majesty Qilby tomorrow."

"Ohh, don't worry. I think I have gotten all the answers I was looking for," the prince smiled smugly before he turned his gaze towards Alys, bending his right arm across his waist as if it were a lazy attempt on a bow," it was such a pleasure, my 'queen'. I hope that we can talk again very soon."

The corner of Alys' mouth pulled downwards into a grimace, an expression which only made the prince's grin grow and he looked back over his shoulder towards his accomplice, only nodding to show it was time to retreat. They both left with a certain grace in their steps, forced and stiff as if the whole conversation had not happened and would not repeat itself. Wary eyes watched them until the bushes and flowers concealed the Brakmarians' leaving and the two remaining were alone by the edge of the water. The silence which followed the prince's departure was a moment of respite, the birds and bugs singing their songs while the beating of Alys' heart was drumming in her ears. She felt dreadful, the whole experience having backfired on her... on her people. What had she done? The world was spinning around her, tears stinging behind her eyes as the realization grew heavier by the second.

"Did he harm you?"

The thoughtful question had her swallow to try and remove the lump she felt in her throat, shaking her head as she lowered her shoulders in defeat and wrapped her arms around herself," no, he did not. He was only persistent with a flare for the dramatic." She spoke so very softly, as if speaking any louder would instinctively draw the prince back to her, like a bow meow to the scent of freshly caught fish. Hungry for more torment.

"The prince of Brakmar is known to be a catalyst for trouble," Joris explained," if I had known sooner that he would prey upon you, I would have warned you for him when I had the chance. He is not someone to take lightly. Brakmar is known for its crime syndicates and faulty justice system; it is a city which reflects him perfectly. I am certain he knew he couldn't break His Majesty Qilby into submission, but with you... I beg your pardon, but you would have been the perfect victim for him."

"I should have let you escort me when you asked, hmm?" Alys asked in faint jest, trying to force a smile but only managing to bring up but one corner of her lips. She had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would come face to face with the prince of Brakmar and that thought alone worried her. "If only I knew more about anything... I feel so uncertain." A soft sigh as she rubbed her arms in a sense of comfort, before she looked down upon Joris and inclined her head down towards him, thank you for coming to my aid, master Joris. I don't wish to think of what could have happened if you hadn't."

"Canar and Renate came to me wondering where you were. They wished to prepare you for the evening meal but you weren't in your chambers or anywhere in close vicinity of the Tree. The least I could do was search for you... I heard the prince's voice and followed it as it seemed uncharacteristic of him to be spending time in nature at this late growing hour, only to find he was harassing you. How could I not have intervened? And if I may... you would make a better queen than he makes a prince."

Alys couldn't help but blush at the compliment, suspecting that Joris had eavesdropped before he decided to get in between her and the Brakmarian prince to try and settle the escalating situation. It wouldn't have been the first time for Joris to have been unnoticed in the background to then make a sudden but well timed appearance. She had grown fond of the short hooded character; she never minded his intrusions. She had gotten to know him fairly well as he was the first one she met when she woke up but they had drifted apart by Qilby's arrival and had kept their distance ever since, both bound by duty. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully, her first sincere smile this day and she rose a hand to her lips to hide an inward chuckle as Joris scratched his cheek before lowering his head to let his hood hide his embarrassment for her. She had come to know that the master of Bonta could be fairly shy and she believed it to be a good trait; it proved he was a pure being.

"Come, you must be hungry," he said as he was swift to turn his back towards the Eliatrope, hiding his already concealed features to not have the situation become anymore awkward while he motioned with a gloved hand towards one of the paths which would lead back towards the main entrance of the tree. He couldn't see her nod, but the agreeing humming she let out was enough for him to start walking and escort her back to the place she had been calling home.

She felt a little better; the presence of Joris was soothing as it always was though the unease of meeting the Brakmarian prince lingered in her chest, refusing to leave her. She knew it would plague her, but for now she would take in the scenery rather than hearing the prince's words echo in her mind. The walk she shared with Joris was pleasant and calm. They didn't exchange any words, content with being as they were while the glowing flower pods which hung from the trees and the glowing mushrooms among the soft moss illuminated the way. The atmosphere was one she wished could last for an eternity.

"Alys! There you are!"

"Darling, we were so worried!"

"That didn't take long," Joris muttered a little disgruntled but amused, causing Alys to giggle softly as both watched the two male Sadidas which had been taking care of Alys' needs in Amalia's absence come rushing towards them, jogging with flailing arms and ridiculous tall hairdos. As they reached the approaching couple, they panted and waved themselves some air with their hands to catch their breath and cool off before either of them stepped up beside Alys and hooked their arm around hers. It was as if the absence of the princess had deprived the flamboyant servants from anyone to pamper, so eager were they to get Alys inside and ready for the evening.

"We have to make you all pretty for dinner, especially with the guests which will be present," the tall one, Canar, said as he leaned a little closer towards Alys, lowering his voice as he eyed Alys' quiet escort," and not just for dinner, it seems." He winked for the Eliatrope who couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle, drowned by the sudden burst of laughter from Renate who walked on her other side and waved with a hand towards Canar.

"Ohh Canar, you tease!" he laughed as both the Sadidas homed in on Joris who walked ahead of them, their smiles and the look in their eyes betraying a knowing which could be true or false. Joris on the other hand could feel himself breaking a sweat with the stares which were drilling into the back of his hood, trying to ignore the two and their teasing. Their behavior seemed to cheer up the female Eliatrope and so he wouldn't try and change their idea of the relationship which had developed in between them. It did no harm and even he couldn't help to smile a little at the upbeat attitudes of the two servants who accompanied him and Alys back towards the tree.

As they entered the large tree to prepare for the evening and the dinner at hand, all weren't aware of the dark plot was brewing unbeknownst to everyone except one. None could have foreseen what would disappear later that night or have ever guessed the person behind the treacherous deed.


	15. Refusal

**Summary:** _After learning the terrible truth, will Alys betray the World of Twelve or betray her king?_

* * *

**Refusal**

"What an evening."

"What a day, you mean," Renate corrected as he walked alongside Alys, giving Canar a sideways glance as they both accompanied the female Eliatrope back to her chambers like faithful but unsuitable guards. While they had let her be during dinner so she could converse with some of the other guests, they were almost instantly at her side the moment she made signs of retreating to her room. "That pompous prince kept glaring at you like a hungry boowolf. It had my plume in a bunch." Both the Sadida had heard the tale of how the prince of Brakmar had approached Alys earlier this evening. At first they had been utterly shocked by the tale, then grateful towards the master of Bonta for his interference before the gratitude turned into worry and had the two Sadida become all protective over her like some mother hens. "A lady shouldn't be treated as such," Renate said with a firm nod, looking like he had eaten something sour.

"It seems most princes could use some lessons in manners," Canar mused, less riled up than Renate was about the whole situation. While there had been arguments during the dinner, all had been rather peaceful. Though he or anyone else couldn't ignore the suspicious glances which had been thrown to the Eliatropes and perhaps that was why Qilby had excused himself early into the dinner. It had been a straining day for both him and Alys; they had been pelted by questions and doubts with no end.

Alys had been quiet through appreciative of the company she was in, both her arms hooked around theirs while she looked in between them as they continued their little gossip about the dinner. She didn't avoid the prince of Brakmar; she had respectfully answered a few question he had bit her way during the grand dinner, both pretending as if the discussion in the gardens had never occurred. Each of the representatives had their own table with their own preferred delicacies, but some tables had been empty as a few of the representatives had decided to eat in their quarters, probably in disgruntlement or a high desire for privacy. She had sat next to Qilby, their table shared with Sadida and Bonta though the time she had spent in the presence of her king had been short as he had either lost his appetite or had felt too tired to remain for the rest of the evening. He politely excused himself and left without asking if she would accompany him… which was odd in itself but she did not mind. It gave her the time to freely talk with others.

"Let us know if you need anything." It was a kind thought coming from both Canar and Renate as she wished them good night and closed the door behind her, hearing the two chattering away down the hallway as they too retreated for the night, leaving her to herself. While she was grateful for their care, she felt tired and mentally drained from the day; most of their talking had passed right through her without her taking note of it. There was much to process and think about for tomorrow where discussions were supposed to resume. As she walked around the wall which acted like a screen to hide the room for the doorway, she came to a slow stop as she found someone sitting at the small table which stood next to the archway leading to the balcony. At first she was startled as she was expecting to be alone, then be surprised as it was someone she didn't think she would see anymore this night. "Qilby?"

"Alys. Have a seat," Qilby said with his usual welcoming smile, motioning for the chair opposite of him with a little nod of his chin while he closed the book which rested in his lap. He appeared casual and in a decent mood, somewhat different from how it had been during dinner.

Alys looked from him to the chair, looking confused. He seemed to have made himself at home in her chambers, as if it was his right to enter without her permission. Somewhere he had such right as her king, but it was also a great discomfort to find him in a place she believed was her very own. She didn't ask him why he was here as she quietly made her way over towards the chair to sit down. She had never found it wise to question his actions, he who had more wisdom and knowledge than she could only dream of to possess. There was a strange sensation in the room, like how the air would fluctuate on a hot day, shimmering and vibrating. She couldn't lay a finger on what was causing it; she would have to blame Qilby's unannounced presence for it.

"Has today opened your eyes, my dear?" he asked as he rose to a standing with a soft grunt once Alys sat down, noticing the little tilt she made with her head as if she hadn't understood what he meant with his question. "The council," he said as if it was a better clarification before he continued as he adjusted the sling of the bag he carried with him," what kind of impression did it give you?"

Alys's eyes followed Qilby move about her room, pacing as if he was growing impatient yet his demeanor was calm as it always was; his appearance and aura were clashing. She had a hard time getting a read upon him, still uncertain of why he was here. She lowered her gaze down upon her hands which rested in her lap in thought before she looked upon the gem brooch which was presented upon the front of her chest, saying almost monotone as she rose a hand to lightly touch the blue stone," there was much reluctance." She couldn't lie about this day. It had been a test on her patience and empathy, but to speak ill of others, no matter if it was the truth did not sit right with her.

"Indeed there was," Qilby nodded and his shoulders rose as he took a deep breath, saying as he stood with his back towards her while looking out into the night through the uncovered windows," today proved that no matter how often we are willing to talk, everyone is out for themselves. We welcome them with open arms and yet they shunned us in fear, for selfish reasons. It is an insult, isn't it?"

Alys frowned slightly as the topic turned dark, getting a sense of deja vu as this was a subject she had discussed earlier with the prince of Brakmar; the right and wrongs of giving and taking when the Eliacube and the Eliatrope people were concerned. "The citizens of the World of Twelve may be reluctant, but some have shown the desire to become our allies. It isn't a lost cause yet."

She heard him scoff almost inaudibly. "It is, sweet Alys. It can't get more lost than this. Even you felt it; while we were the first people to inhabit this world, we are not welcome here any longer. They are not willing to share what they believe is theirs. No matter… after witnessing the council, I have decided to take things into my own hands. We have no need for fools which would only come to our side to hound the power and knowledge of the Eliacube."

"What are you trying to say, Qilby?" Alys asked as she somewhat narrowed her eyes, a feeling of apprehension creeping up her spine. The usual feeling which hung in the room had grown heavy, like as if a storm was brewing; it put her on edge. Her fingers had wrapped over the brooch to hold it close, as if it was reassuring before she would continue," we are welcome here; the Sadida have treated us with great hospitality and their allies have stood on our side during the council. They may have their doubts, but we can erase them by talking and negotiating. It just takes time."

Qilby took one step to the side to turn a little and glance over towards the female Eliatrope, saying as he shook his head," you always were one to try and see the good side of things, no matter what would happen. However, there is no turning back… and we are running out of time." His voice had turned cold, void of emotion as he opened the bag he carried and revealed a sight which had Alys knock back the chair as she stood up abruptly, the piece of furniture clattering upon the floor behind her.

"Goddess…" she said speechless as she stared upon the glowing artifact within the bag while backing away slowly, clutching for the brooch to find courage as she felt a heart gripping fear swell within her at the sight of the Eliacube. That thing, though a relic of her people, had been responsible for much of her inner agony, her amnesia, her nightly terrors and so much more. Why was it in her room, in Qilby's bag? Why did he have it in his possession at such a crucial time? She couldn't make sense of it. "Qilby, what have you done?"

"It is time to free our people from their imprisonment and leave this world, Alys," Qilby said sternly as he moved to close the distance in between himself and Alys, gazing down upon her with a glance which penetrated right through her. As she backed away to not be close to the Eliacube, he followed until she hit the wall behind her and had nowhere else to go. He leaned forward to leave Alys no breathing space as she stood pressed against the wall, saying as his usual smile showed through the stern expression, his voice sweet," imagine, Alys. We will travel the Krosmoz like we once did, explore different places, broaden our horizon. We will become the travellers we once were. Wouldn't you want that?"

She had dreamt about it; to travel among the stars and see other worlds, but she had to remind herself that her people had become travellers by force, their homeworld destroyed. Such a dark start of a journey shouldn't be repeated. "At what price, Qilby...? This is our home, we do not have to leave. You will harm the trust of everyone here if we were to leave now with the Eliacube. We would declare a war we can not fight or win, not with just children."

Qilby stared at her silently, the smile he wore gone and replaced by an expression void of any feeling or reaction. She had not questioned him before, not like this. Had she come to love this planet more than his ideal for their people? Even after all he had told her, all that he had shared, she would deny him and choose a planet which was worth nothing? It made no sense and it wasn't part of his plan. "Price? The price would be meaningless once we leave all this behind. This world is too small for us, Alys," he said as he laid his hand upon her shoulder to reason with her," it doesn't even have sufficient amounts of energy to power the Zinit and allow us to leave and travel across the Krosmoz."

"Not enough-" She didn't finish her question as she understood what Qilby was talking about and it made her sick. He was willing to destroy this world? He, the man who had shown compassion and a wisdom beyond anything imaginable? Had she all this time supported him in sacrificing this world and its people so they could go elsewhere? What else had he not told her, or anyone? The glow of the Eliacube added to her paleness and she shifted against the wall, feeling like she was facing a nightmare she could not defeat. "You… you are a monster, Qilby! How can you not see what this world has to offer? It is full of life! Are you that mad that you wish to turn our people, all those innocent children, into murderers for the sake of-of…. of travel?! We are better than that!"

"I prefer to call myself a realist," he added seriously before he sighed in disappointment and adjusted his small glasses with a finger," I was hoping you would support me, as you have been doing all this time but it seems I allowed you too much free rein afterall. Your mingling with the locals and spending quality time with that short runt in the library made you soft and naive. I thought you to be loyal to our people." He reached out to cup her chin in his fingers in an attempt to continue his persuasion but had his hand slapped aside with a swift and firm lash before he could even touch her. The glare she gave him was striking and sharp, taking him by surprise. Taking the small opportunity, the hooded Eliatrope made a break for the door, slipping past him to no longer be pinned by his tall figure against the wall. A disgruntled wrinkle appeared over his nose as he grabbed for Alys' wrist when she tried to run from him, yanking her back with an unexpected strength which caused her to stumble and trip over her dress. As she fell, he bent forward, his grip tightening around her wrist while his fingers dug into her skin," we could have guided all those children into a new future together with me as their rightful king, but you had to reject me as you have done before. I guess some things really don't change."

She grabbed for his hand to try and pry it loose from around her wrist, wincing as his fingers remained tangled around her like some choking vines. In a desperate attempt to get free, she released him and rose up both her hands, free and captured, to create a small portal just under one of Qilby's feet, causing his leg to slip into the white void. Forced to release her to keep his balance as he unexpectedly sunk through the floor, she scrambled up and dashed towards the balcony… straight into the white of another portal before it abruptly gave way to the inside of her room, the very same spot where she had tried to get away from.

"You won't run that easily from me, Alys," Qilby said as his portal closed behind her, having managed to regain himself," I didn't think you would have discovered your powers by now. An unexpected surprise."

Alys said nothing in return as she backed away slowly while assessing the situation. She knew that if she were to try and run again, no matter towards the door or the balcony, he would create a portal which would lead her straight back to him. There was no escape and there was nobody to help her; she had no choice but to give in… or fight. She lifted both her arms up, the insides of her hands shimmering with Wakfu as she quickly drew two portals before she brought them together with a swift wave of her arms. As the two portals merged in front of her, the blast they created shot at Qilby like a beam of white light. She nearly averted her gaze to not witness the impact but couldn't turn her eyes away when Qilby countered her attack as if he had anticipated it, creating a portal which swallowed up the beam completely and had it miss its mark. She stood frozen in awe, seeing Qilby's face distort in an expression of disapproval while hearing him say as he pointed his only arm towards her," you were never a fighter, Alys." The portal he opened at her blinded her, releasing the blast he had diverted to have it come back at her with full force. She wasn't able to dodge it, caught like a deer in the headlights and was knocked back into the foot end of her bed as it hit her in her chest with a tremendous force. No scream left her as the wind was knocked out of her, the only sounds heard being the cracking of wood and her body hitting the floor. Smoke rose from her chest, her skin torn and flesh cinged by her own attack.

Lowering his arm, Qilby cocked his head to the side before he stepped over to the female Eliatrope laying on the floor. She had been knocked unconscious almost instantly by the impact from what he could tell, the wound he had inflicted upon her with her own attack severe. "What a pity..." he said as he stood over her, looking down upon the motionless body with utter disappointment and disdain," I hope Adamaï is more easily persuaded. I have lost too much time on you already, dear Alys, but not to worry. I will come back for you later, after I have set my plan in motion. Maybe some suffering will make you more open to my ideas." He looked up as a sound from outside caught his attention and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips, saying pleased while he stepped over towards the balcony," as if on cue." His eyes sought for where the royal stables were once he stepped out into the night, there where the commotion had come from. Grougaloragran… it was a simple guess; the complaints that he had been hunting the royal dragonturkeys in the stables was known to him. It would be the perfect moment to persuade Adamaï to leave with him for the Zinit; it was almost too good to be true. He threw one last glance back to Alys before he disappeared through a portal with the Eliacube in his possession, not letting anyone get in the way of what he had in mind.


	16. Scapegoat

**Summary: **_Qilby's disappearance with the Eliacube left Alys as the prime target for the Council's anger and frustration. To save the future of the World of Twelve and the Eliatrope children, Alys must take responsibility for a crime she did not commit._

* * *

**Scapegoat**

Joris sat with his arms folded, head down and eyes closed. He was either deep in thought or had dozed off as he had sat by Alys' bedside for hours. He was the one who had found her after the alarm had been raised but he had been too late; he found her unconscious and harmed within her room with no sign of Qilby or the dragons. While guards had been placed outside of Alys' room, Joris had offered to remain inside to make certain the Eliatrope would not escape, if she would plan such. He doubted she would; she had been attacked, the bandages wrapped around her chest, shoulders and neck the clear proof of it, not to mention that she was still here while the king of the Eliatrope had disappeared with the Eliacube.

Was it like last time? When Adamaï and Yugo had snuck out with the cube at night and had unintentionally hatched Grougaloragran's dofus while bringing Qilby into this world? Would knocked-out guards and a wounded Eliatrope really have been necessary if that were the truth? It didn't add up and just as Joris had been speculating, so had others. The representatives which had attended the council the day before had been riled from their sleep and had assembled in the throne room to discuss the matter, especially the missing of the Eliacube. The day had gone by unruly, the outrage too high while accusations kept piling up and several representatives kept bashing heads. And during it all, Alys had been unconscious, the wound upon her chest tended to and left in the hands of the guards and the master of Bonta.

She had been feverish in her unresponsive state but while she appeared to be heavily dreaming and was in pain from the damage inflicted upon her, she did not utter a single word. The fact that there had been no answers only rose the frustration; people were waiting impatiently. During the tension and waiting for Alys to wake, Joris had been thinking. He didn't wish to accuse Alys of anything, but since Qilby's arrival she had been acting a little odd but mostly distant towards the small master. Yesterday in the garden had been different as she wasn't in the Eliatrope king's presence, but before that she had been like Qilby's shadow, always at his side wherever he would be or go. If not at his side, she was near or tending to the infant Chibi. She was like a bird trapped in a cage… it was the only way he could describe her situation, especially after he had witnessed her alone in the forest where she had enjoyed a sense of freedom while exploring her powers. It was a joy seeing her that way, a joy which did not last.

"No!"

A loud gasp had him open one eye, at first pretending to be asleep so he could observe the one which laid in the bed before him. She laid in cold sweat with her eyes wide open, a horrified look upon her face as she gasped for air. Even though she took a moment to realize she was awake, she sat up swiftly and threw the blanket which laid over her aside to get out of the bed in a frantic hurry, hunching forward as a sharp pain went through her chest. She pressed a hand against the bandages which had been wrapped across her chest while she sat upon the edge of the bed, looking puzzled before her expression turned into that of bitterness. She remembered. Not wasting any time, she tried to ignore the pain while casting a glance towards the one who sat on the other side of the bed before she made her way over towards the door, looking desperate yet determined.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Joris' sharp voice had her halt in her steps and she stood like frozen, her jaws clenching together as she had hoped he was asleep and wouldn't notice her leaving. "To find Qilby," she said honestly, her heart pounding in her aching chest as she did not dare to look at him.

"He is gone."

His cold sounding answer had her breath stuck in her throat and she felt herself shaking, asking reluctantly as she feared the answer Joris would give while she kept standing with her back towards him and her knees grew weak," and the children?"

"Gone too."

She clasped a hand over her mouth as the world felt like it crumbled underneath her feet and a tear rolled down her cheek as shock struck her and shook her to the core. It truly felt like the world had come to an end. "I-I am too late," she whispered and slumped down to her knees as she felt everything leave her, buckling forward as she repeated with a choked sob," I am too late." She felt a small hand upon her back as she sat hunched over onto the floor and she shook her head as she tried to keep herself together, her hand still clasped over her mouth. She felt sick, so very sick.

"Tell me what happened, Alys," Joris said as he knelt down next to her, the serious tone he had now gone as it had made way for concern. How she had broken down was a sign enough that Alys was not an accomplice in the disappearance of the Eliacube; he was certain of her innocence. If she had any intention on leaving, it was to retrieve the cube and the missing dragon children, not to join Qilby in whatever plan he had. He leaned in closer, not certain how to calm the Eliatrope down other than to stay near and not urge her on any further.

Alys bit her lip as she lowered her hand and placed it upon the floor, tears trickling down her cheeks as despair had gripped her heart, the worry for the missing children too much. She sought for the words, trying to remember the right order of what had happened. How much time had passed? "After dinner," she stammered," Qilby was in my chambers. He spoke of that he was going to free our people without the aid of of the council, to leave this world…. I asked him to reconsider and then- he showed me the Eliacube. He had it in his possession." She saw Joris nod, a confirmation that the missing cube was a known knowledge by now. "I told him it was unwise of him to have taken the Eliacube while negotiations were still going, but he was determined to set his plan in motion, to willingly sacrifice this world. He asked if I would join him… I refused," she said softly, a tremble in her voice as she recalled it clearly," he did not take my refusal lightly." Her lips pressed together as she touched her covered up chest once more, the memory of the searing pain and blinding light all too clear; it flared up the pain which was still present. "The children..." she said with a muted tone, hanging her head as she kept herself up upon a hand on the floor.

"Chibi is safe with Alibert… both Adamaï and Grougaloragran have gone missing. Did Qilby tell you where he would take you if you had gone with him?"

It was a relief to know that the Eliatrope infant was safe, but the dragons… Words could not describe the swelling anger she felt within herself. Without the Eliacube there was no telling where Qilby had gone. "No," she shook her head and grinded her teeth as she had almost growled the word, trying to calm herself so she could think clearly about the situation; it was a difficult task to manage. She grabbed for Joris' hand upon her shoulder and held it tightly, dreading the consequences this turn in events would have. She felt lost on what to do.

"Like last time," the hooded master said," the people of Sadida have waited for you to wake, but unlike last time… they are not pleased. The Council is demanding answers, Alys, and you are the only one who has them. They will turn to you to get them, but beware… they will accuse you of treachery; there is no denying that. The disappearance of the Eliacube, His Majesty Qilby and the dragons has brought great distrust towards your people."

"I understand," she whispered while faintly nodding, her pale blonde curls and hood swaying with the motion. This was why she had warned Qilby to not continue with his plan; he had turned the whole world against himself and any other Eliatrope. To first ask for help in exchange for the Eliacube's knowledge to then disappear with such a large source of power was the worst thing he could have done. Now he would also destroy this world; it was too much. "I will take responsibility for my people," she said as she rose her head and looked at Joris," I will not let Qilby ruin our future here on this world."

Joris nodded in understanding before he rose to a standing, saying as he glanced over towards the door," I will inform king Oakheart that you have awoken. I suggest you get ready for what may come, Alys… just know that you aren't alone." He stepped away from her to head out but slowed in his steps as a thought crossed his mind. He only turned his head slightly as if to look back over his shoulder and said with a composed tone in his voice," there are guards placed outside your door. However, I know you have other means to leave if you wish for it. Please don't consider them…" He didn't wait for her response as he moved forth to see the king, soon leaving Alys alone within her room.

Her eyes were upon the floor, the fright she felt wrapping her in an invisible cocoon. Her greatest worry wasn't for herself but for the fate of her people, of Adamaï and Grougaloragran, of this very world and its inhabitants. What ever would happen to them? If Qilby were to continue with his plan, what could she possibly do? He had the Eliacube and all she had was faith which didn't even mean anything in the larger scheme of things. But Joris was right; the people needed a scapegoat, someone to answer for a heavy crime committed and at this point in time it was her. She forced herself up as she steeled herself for the problem she had to face, trying to ignore the aching underneath the bandages. She would not run.

She got dressed in silence, thoughts crossing her mind with no rest. She hoped the Council would see reason, to not condemn the innocent children. If there was a chance to save this world and bring the lost Eliatrope children here, she would take it with both her hands. She truly did not believe in the sacrifice Qilby was willing to make, yet she couldn't make sense of why the supposed king was set on using this world's energy to seek a home elsewhere… if they would ever settle somewhere. She refused to think of it, she hoped it wouldn't happen at all; there was no point in thinking on what may happen as long as this world remained as it was. The priority was to find Qilby and stop him.

A knock on the door had her rise from the bed while clipping the brooch in place on the side of the scarf which she had wrapped around her head and hair, her nerves rattling within her. She looked over to the doorway to see Joris come in first, the nod he gave her a sign of relief that she was still here and hadn't fled. Behind him came the bushy chamberlain Toufdru who acted as the advisor to the royal family of Sheran Sharm, looking a little lost on where to go as his grass-like hair and bushy eyebrows obscured his vision. "Miss Alys, the council is ready to receive you," the chamberlain said after he had found out where Alys was within the room, this time not mistaking the doorpost for her as he had done before. The guards which stood behind Toufdru walked around him to step up to Alys, one of them holding a short but thick vine in their hands while the other took a stand behind her with his spear held ready. "Some of the uhh-council requested for you to be bound," the elderly Sadida said with hesitation," it is for everyone's safety, including your own."

Alys' face turned grim but she nodded in understanding and brought her arms up to present her hands to the guard which held the vine, watching how he grew it into thick wooden shackles which wrapped tightly around her wrists. She wouldn't be able to break them nor make portals of any kind; she was completely defenceless. "I am ready," she said quietly, trying to stand proud though her heart felt too heavy to pretend she was confident. Toufdru nodded and beckoned the guards to follow him and lead the convict with them while the master of Bonta closed the line, the small group leaving the room to make their way to the throne room where everyone had gathered.

As they walked down the corridors in silence but a steady pace, Toufdru slowed down as a familiar face came into vision, a little reluctant. The laughing and babbling of a child had Alys look up from her bound hands. "Ahh, uhh-Alibert," the chamberlain said after a moment of thinking to try and guess right before he nodded and tapped with his staff onto the floor," we were on our way to the throne room, yes."

"I know," the retired Enutrof said with a solemn nod as he held Chibi in his arms," I heard. I just wanted a last word with Alys, if I may?" Toufdru stammered, not certain at first though he nodded a little awkwardly while setting a step aside to let Alibert pass, allowing him to speak with the Eliatrope. She straightened up a little as he came closer, pleased to see that both Alibert and Chibi were safe and unharmed though she couldn't help to be ashamed for the position she was in. "You had us worried," he said somber, unable to find the words to wish Alys luck in the upcoming trial and rose Chibi in his arms to hold him out towards Alys," he has been missing his brothers, but calmed down this morning."

"Chibi…" she smiled faintly as she reached out for the child with her bound hands, feeling how his tiny hands wrapped around her index finger and laughed, unaware of what was to happen. Her smile grew a little as the child warmed her heart with his innocence but it didn't last... As she looked at Alibert, she knew he was worried about the situation; the look in his eyes betrayed how he was feeling. For such a large man, he had a heart which matched in size; his care for others was unconditional and admirable. Why was Qilby so blind to see how full of life this world was?

"We'll be waiting for you, won't we Chibi?" Alibert said as he shifted the infant in his arms. Chibi had begun to inspect the wooden bounds which had been wrapped around Alys' wrists, unknowing of the reason or the purpose behind them, his little fingers clutching and tugging as if it was a toy while he giggled with his toothless smile," Yugo may not be here, but… I know that he would have stood behind you. He always had a strong sense of justice and his love for all things living, to see the innocence in others no matter what they had done-" His voice trailed off as it became too difficult to talk about Yugo; the boy was elsewhere, on a mission which no longer was clear. It could have been a trap all along and they had allowed Yugo to walk straight into it. It was a heavy thought to bear.

"Alibert," Alys said softly and saw him force a smile under his mustache, his hold on Chibi tightening as if refusing to let the child go," I will stand up for your sons, that I promise. Please watch over my little brother..." She leaned forward to place a tender kiss upon the top of Chibi's head as Alibert nodded in promise, his whole posture shrinking in size as she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned away to face her trial, not saying goodbye or that she would return soon; she had no idea what was in store for her. With Toufdru leading on and the guards at her side, her escort towards the throne room and the gathered Council continued, leaving a troubled Enutrof and an infant Eliatrope behind.


	17. Trial

**Summary: **_The representatives of the people of Twelve demand answers after Qilby's treacherous act, but can Alys give them the answers they seek? _

* * *

**Trial**

The way towards the throne room felt long and difficult, every step feeling as if she climbed up the steep wall of a mountain. Her mind had grown blank, not wishing to think, not wishing to feel while her heart pounded in her chest. While she had two guards right behind her, she did not feel at ease; she had to answer for a crime she did not commit, all to protect her people from being accused for any other terrible crimes and be hunted down or shunned. The weight was a heavy burden to bear, but she carried it as she knew she had no other choice.

The tall doors to the throne room were an unwelcome sight as the small group came to a stop before it and the chamberlain Toufdru turned a little towards one of the guards which had escorted Alys, saying towards him while motion with a hand," please wait here, miss Alys." He stepped forth, not realizing his mistake and opened one of the doors slightly to slip inside and inform his king that the accused had arrived.

Alys swallowed as she stared ahead of herself, afraid of what she had to face. She could hear them talking inside the throne room through the crack of the door and the tones the voices spoke with were not pleased. She could only imagine the hatred and anger of the people present within the throne room held towards her, she being their only target to take it out upon as the true culprit had fled and wasn't bound to return.

"Remain calm."

She slightly shook her head, feeling subdued in her doing and looked down upon Joris as she tried to fight back the urge to run, feeling herself tremble all over. "I am petrified, Joris…" she whispered to him, looking lost and helpless," I thought I could do this but… I am not sure if I am able to face all these people."

Joris looked up towards her from under his hood, saying in an attempt to console her," you have to, Alys. You have to make them understand the situation and act to it; right now there is chaos, the people in there are ruled by fear and rumors. You are the only one who can change their minds." He saw her bite her lip and he lowered his head a little, knowing that what she had to deal with was a difficult situation. It wasn't easy seeing her like this, even worse to know that he could not come to her defense as he had done before. However, he also knew that there were a few who were on Alys' side, like himself. All she needed was encouragement. "Alys…" he said quietly as if he was about to say something which was meant for her alone, leaning a little closer towards the Eliatrope as he said to her," be the queen you claimed not be."

Alys stared down upon him in astonishment as she took in what he had said, not noticing how the tall doors before them slowly opened to allow her entrance into the throne room. His last words struck her deep. He was one of the few who had never doubted her and one of the few who was at her side whether she knew it or not, watching her from afar. He was there for her just as he was now, trying to encourage her in having faith in herself. She gave a small nod in response, whispering to him as she was grateful for what he had said and all he had done," thank you for believing in me, Joris…" She stepped forth to enter the trial and not keep the council waiting, knowing there was no turning back.

She entered the large round throne room with her natural grace, her blue eyes scanning the room and the many faces which gazed upon her with detest or pity. Everyone of the council had gathered, seated in a circle around the center of the throne room in the same order as they had been seated during yesterday's council upon the lake. The moment she entered the makeshift circle with the two guards behind her, Joris slipped away to take his seat next to Sheran Sharm's throne, quietly and nearly unnoticed as if he had been there all this time. Some of the representatives leaned over towards one and another to whisper with each other and eyed the Eliatrope until she took her place in the middle of the circle.

The king of Sadida rose from his throne as he gazed down upon the one who had come willingly, saying with a heavy heart when the room had grown completely silent," Alys of the Eliatrope. You stand before us on accusation for the disappearance of your king and the relic which belongs to your people, the Eliacube. Please, tell us what happened last night."

Alys nodded and looked down upon her shackles as she recalled the events of last night, speaking up to be heard by everyone while she tried to contain her nerves," last night, Qilby came to my chambers to speak to me in private. After yesterday's council, he had decided to act without the aid of the Twelve and to free my people with or without your consent. He came to me to seek my support, but when I learned about the truth behind his plan I refused to be a part of it. I tried to have him reconsider taking the Eliacube with him."

"His Majesty Qilby has the cube...?"

"Did he take anything else?!" the Enutrof king asked with a sudden panic, quickly checking himself to see if he had lost anything of value while patting with his thick hands along his expensive looking robes. The Sram representative who sat next to him couldn't help but roll his eyes.

A murmur rose within the throne room as the representatives began to talk with one and another, uncertain if to believe what was being told, awaiting what the female Eliatrope had to say. "Yes, it is true... Qilby has the cube in his possession," Alys confirmed with a small nod, hearing a few gasps.

"Where did he take it?"

Alys shook her head in answer, looking apologetic towards the one who had asked the question," I do not know, I am sorry."

"As if," the prince of Brakmar snobbed, his head resting upon the back of his fingers as he sat in his chair like a bored child, his company nodding to his words as he agreed with all and everything his lord had to say," spare us your apologies, Eliatrope. You couldn't even prevent him from getting away in the first place."

"Like you would have been able too," the Ecaflip representative smirked, an amused glint in his eyes as he peered over to the prince from under his wide straw hat, seeing the Brakmarian growl in insult and objection.

Alys lowered her gaze for a moment, the aching in her chest a reminder of how she had failed to stop Qilby; she did not need the prodding words of the prince to refresh her memory. Another question had her straighten up and look over to female Eniripsa who had been gentle and kind during the meetings, seeing that she was concerned as she spoke," what is he planning on doing with the Eliacube? Is he going to free the children? If so, where will he be taking them? Here…?"

"No…" the quiet answer had a few of the representatives express their surprise or confusion in audible grunts or moans. Alys shook her head once more, closing her eyes as she brought up the courage to speak of the ill fate which would succumb to this world if Qilby was to set his plan in motion," Qilby is planning on leading my people elsewhere, away from this world."

"Good riddance…" the Brakmarian prince muttered, quickly hushed by the Iop representative to allow Alys to continue and for him to be able to follow and understand what was being discussed; it wasn't easy for an Iop to keep track of a conversation when no fighting was involved.

"To be able to make the journey, he will need the energy of this world to power the vessel required to carry all of the Eliatrope children," Alys said loud and clear before the look in her eyes turned dark and serious," all of its energy." The shock her words caused echoed silently through the throne room, mouths hanging open, eyes wide as most were speechless in distress and disbelieve.

"But… that means-"

"He is going to suck this planet dry?!" the Iop representative asked enraged, interrupting the Feca master's bewilderment while slamming his fist down upon the arm of his chair," did I get that right?" His pupil-less eyes scanned the room, seeking for an answer to his question while veins bulged across his arms and clenched fists.

The master of Feca nodded, adjusting his glasses while his secretary continued to write as she registered the trial on paper," you did… very much so. If he requires this world's energy to transport such a large amount of children, there won't be anything left. The World of Twelve will be destr-"

"Please don't say it," the Pandawa queen said with plea as she closed her eyes, her hands folded before her stomach as her assistant matched her with an expression of denial and deep concern. The news that the world would fall by one single being's command had left everyone in shock.

King Sheran Sharm rose up from his throne to speak to Alys, his son seated with his elbows on his knees, a storm brewing on his face. While the whole world had taken a blow from Qilby's treachery, it was the people of Sadida who had welcomed the supposed king of the Eliatrope with open arms which had taken the hardest blow of them all. "Alys, answer truthfully," the king spoke, his son looking up towards him from the corner of his eyes as he kept his hands folded together up to before his mouth; he had trouble containing his anger but he kept his mouth shut to let his father handle the situation," were you aware of this before the Eliacube was taken?"

"I wish I was, Your Majesty," Alys said, a tremble in her voice as she felt remorse for not having figured Qilby sooner, she who had been his confidante and yet had been given no true secrets to keep. If she had known sooner, she could have had a chance to prevent all this," but he had me fooled like everyone else. I opposed the idea when he asked me to join him; I do not wish for my people to be branded as murderers, especially not when they are but innocent children. And this world… I have come to love it and call it my home; I do not wish for its destruction." She would beg for forgiveness to the king who had taken her in with no questions asked, but it wasn't hers to beg for. It was Qilby who had turned everything upside down; he was the one everyone wished to see paying for the crime. She was but a substitute.

A ring which carried a large green colored gem rose to point at Alys, white cheeks puffed up in anger but also perhaps fear as the prince of Brakmar had risen to a standing. "Lies! We should throw her in a dungeon and lure Qilby out of hiding!" he shouted as he kept his finger on the Eliatrope which stood in the middle of the throne room, surrounded by everyone present. The disapproving glance she gave him was hard to avoid, but her lips remained sealed; now was not the time to bicker with one like the prince.

"You fool! He has the Eliacube in his possession! Do you honestly want to anger him more by taunting him?" the Feca master asked, looking distraught as he held onto his staff. The idea of Qilby unleashing the powers of the Eliacube in a fit of rage was enough to make him shiver and judging by the rise in voices, more had the same reasoning, agreeing wholeheartedly with him.

"He is bound to come back for her," the prince spat in defiance, paranoia carving through him while he glared at the female Eliatrope," you said so yourself, dear sweet Alys! Those who oppose the Eliatrope are your enemy and we all know how loyal you have been to your king!"

"Don't assume you know anything about her," the voice of Joris sounded and a vein began to bulge on the prince's forehead. The master of Bonta had been silent during the whole trial, observing and listening while the others asked their questions, shared their opinions or hateful remarks. The new knowledge that Qilby was willing to sacrifice this world had even shocked him, but he knew that they needed a solution, not more accusations and mad ravings.

"I know enough!" the prince barked, insulted by Joris' interruption and once more pointed towards Alys with a jabbing of his finger," who is to say she would truly betray her king? Who is to say that she isn't here playing the victim to buy Qilby time? You? You may think you know much, master of Bonta, but not even you can know the Eliatrope's true intentions!"

"He is no king of mine," Alys said harshly but true to interrupt the prince, being completely honest as she had been during this trial," and he is no king of my people." She narrowed her eyes at the prince, no longer taking his vocal battering as she had done before. "A king who is willing to sacrifice other civilizations to realize his own dream is not worth the title nor respect." The serious and confident tone she was emitting abruptly changed when she heard a familiar sound behind her, followed by a strange sensation of that of a predator breathing down the neck of its prey. It was ominous and threatening; she didn't dare to turn her head and find out. The looks upon the prince's and his associate's faces before her said enough as they gazed upon what had appeared behind her.

"Tut tut, my dear. Talking behind other people's backs?" a voice sounded close behind her, a voice which did not belong in this place. The whole room had grown eerily silent, frightened and shocked stares pinned on the one which had appeared behind Alys. Alys felt like she couldn't breathe as she recognized the voice instantly, feeling the presence of the Eliacube pulsing behind her. She turned her head to finally look behind her, seeing the glare of a portal and within in a twisted face which bore a fanged grin. The shock nearly paralyzed her, his name stuck in her throat as she sought for her nerves to move or to act, but she couldn't. "I expected better from you."

"Qilby!" she gasped, the man which claimed he was her king no longer looking as he did. His skin had grown sickly white, dark markings showing across his body and his missing left arm was replaced by a pulsing claw which radiated with power. A wince escaped her as the unnatural claw grabbed for her, the teal colored arm stretching to reach out before it coiled around her body like a hungry snake. She felt the floor disappear from under her feet as she was lifted up and pulled over towards Qilby and the portal he had come through, trying to wring herself free while the claws of the arm clenched around her throat.

"I see you survived our little endeavor better than I anticipated," he said as he kept a tight grip around Alys and eyed the bounds which kept her hands together and prevented her from creating any portals. "I am surprised you let them do this to you. You are so submissive," he smirked to the female Eliatrope before movement and sounds attracted his attention. He rose till he stood his full length while he looked upon those which had decided to jump into action rather than cower away behind their escort or chair, taller than he was before as the ear-shaped parts of his hood had erected like sharp horns hidden under the torn cloth. He recognized the Iop and the Sacrier representatives as they had risen from their chairs and stood ready, soon joined by a few others who were willing to defend and fight.

"Where are the children, Qilby?" Alys asked him as she struggled in the tight embrace he held her in, hearing the rustling of armor and the sound of rushing footsteps as the guards began to assemble on command of king Oakheart Sheran Sharm; nobody acted however, it was a tense stand still. It was certain that Qilby was posing a threat to everyone present, but hesitation lingered as the so called king of the Eliatropes had acquired a hostage. "Tell me!" Alys snapped, her voice echoing through the throne room, her patience growing thin as Qilby refused to answer her.

Instead of answering Alys' demand, Qilby gave her a little mocking grin and chuckled, saying as he rose her a little higher to have a better view of what he was dealing with within the throne room," and here I was hoping you would be a little more passive, Alys. No matter… I got what I came for." His grin broke as something small came rushing towards him, silent and swift though not swift enough and the wicked grin grew, the corner of Qilby's blue colored lips cutting deep into his cheeks. "Ahh yes… you," he said with distaste as Joris came running at him and met him head on, brave and determined to stop the Eliatrope. Qilby rose his normal arm to spread his fingers apart as Joris came leaping at him with his mallet, striking the hooded ambassador down with a sudden blast of pure Wakfu which erupted from the palm of his hand. The attack was much stronger than the one Alys had tried to unleash on Qilby the night before, the male Eliatrope charged beyond his normal capacity thanks to the Eliacube he had merged with. His senses were enhanced and his strength doubled; the master of Bonta was no match for the Eliacube's power.

"Joris, no!" Alys cried out in horror as she watched him roll across the floor and slam into the tall throne of the king, landing within the shallow water which surrounded the throne. She trashed in the hold she was kept in, kicking with her legs and fighting against the vine bounds around her wrists while shouting in despair as she couldn't see Joris move.

The moment the small master was hit after his failed attempt to take on Qilby in a surprise attack, king Oakheart rose a hand towards Qilby and the portal behind him. "Guards!" his voice boomed and couldn't contain a growl as he heard the marked Eliatrope laugh in response. Barbed vines sprouted from the ground, tainted blood lashed through the air and a hulking mass of muscles leaped forth with a deafening roar as the sign was given. Those who wished to fight or followed the king's order attacked in full force, Qilby being the target of their focus. Strong fists connected with wood, the tainted blood which was almost as sharp as knives cut the air and vines slammed upon the floor like massive sledgehammers. They all missed their mark to everyone's frustration; Qilby was gone as if he had never stood there upon the now cracked floor. Like a coward, he had disappeared through the portal and had taken Alys with him to who knew where.

"We're all doomed!" the prince of Brakmar said with his high pitched voice as he peeked out from behind his chair, looking paler than he did before, even with his white make-up. The Iop which had charged into battle punched the floor again in a fit of anger, surrounded by the vines which had begun to shrink in size and retreated back into the torn up floor while the king of Sadida closed his eyes to contain his anger. Things had gotten much worse...


	18. Captured

**Summary:** _After having snatched Alys away from Sadida, Qilby continues to set his plan in motion with the most unlikely and unstable partnerships imaginable._

* * *

**Captured**

"That was interesting," Qilby said as he stepped through the portal, carrying a struggling Alys after him before the portal closed behind him for good. He bent the elongated arm to force the female Eliatrope to look at him, tilting his head to the side as he said," I didn't expect you to drum up such a large gathering so soon after our little talk. Did you honestly think you could persuade them to stop me? How adorable."

Alys trembled in Qilby's grasp, emotions overflowing within her. She hadn't even noticed how thick the air was wherever he had taken her, the sky overhead a dark hue of orange and red. "You lied to everyone," she said harshly as she bared her teeth at him, her eyes glazed over with tears as she stretched her neck to avoid the sharp ends of the glowing claws which remained wrapped around her throat," you took the dragons! You wanted to destroy this world! You hurt Joris, maybe killed him! You won't get away with this!"

"That hooded freak had it long coming," Qilby snorted with a smirk, seeming rather pleased about himself and how he had taken down the famed master of Bonta. "He was too nosy and asked too many questions. He may think I hadn't noticed but I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to make one single mistake. His sense of justice was admirable but he was nothing but a nuisance. Good riddance, I would say." He chuckled as Alys' struggle flared up again, his words enraging her and he tutted softly, saying as he began to walk while carrying her with him," you do best to calm down a little, sweet Alys. You wouldn't want to rile up the inhabitants of this dimension, trust me. I did bring you here for a purpose."

She didn't listen to him. She grunted and struggled, squirmed and twisted in the attempt to get free from the arm which he had formed from the Eliacube while grief and anger had overtaken her. She panted while refusing to give Qilby the satisfaction of shedding a single tear, no matter that she was on the verge of crying. There was a break in her trashing as glowing eyes could be seen among the barren landscape, the realization that she was no longer in Sadida occurring to her. As Qilby carried her along on his bare feet upon the dry rocky ground, Alys took a moment to figure out where he had brought her. She couldn't recognize it; she had only been in Sadida and the pictures, paintings and maps she had seen of other areas did not remotely look like what she was gazing upon. She flexed her arms in an other attempt to get free, asking with a strain in her voice," where did you take me?"

Qilby smirked as his long pulsating arm wriggled and bent so he could look at Alys, asking with a raising of his eyebrows," do you like it?" Her silent but striking glare was a satisfying answer to him. He motioned with a hand towards the abyss he walked along the edge of, a castle with twisting spires and pointy towers visible in the distance. It stood out from the tall rocks and cliffs, rivers of lava streaming through wide cracks which ran along the barren landscape. "Not to fret, my dear. I have no intention of making this our new home… or a travel destination. We are merely in a different dimension. The world of the Shushu, Shukrute. Heard of it?"

She had heard of it. "You…. you went there with Adamaï to try and get Yugo back," she said a little baffled, wondering why he had come here again and had taken her with him. This dimension was filled with demons… this was no place for an Eliatrope or anything else that was close to human.

"Yes." Qilby nodded while wiggling with a finger and Alys pulled her legs a little bit up as she noticed a few small black shapes were trailing after Qilby who continued on his merry way as if the creatures did not bother him or wasn't aware of them. They were hideous, like living tar which had a core of lava, their eyes and the depths of their fanged or empty mouths glowing different bright hues of orange and yellow. Some creatures had claws, others had bony spikes while others had several eyes or multiple arms. "This place fascinated me then and now it plays a crucial part in my plan."

His plan. She struggled once more as she got past her wonder about the creatures which grew in number the closer Qilby came to the castle, saying through gritted teeth as she tried to get free with all her might," whatever you are planning, Qilby, it isn't going to happen!"

"And who is going to stop me, Alys? You?" Qilby laughed and brought Alys closer to shove his face close to hers, their noses almost touching as he grinned at her," how many times are you going to try and fail before you get it? We both may not like the use of violence, but I still outmatch you in wits and strength." He hooked a finger behind one of the bandages which was still wrapped around her chest and firmly tugged at it, causing a wince to escape her as the pieces of linen tightened across her healing wound. "Your memory loss and weak state prevent you from being able to surpass me, so you do best to take on the role as the obedient silent but caring little accessory you were before I change my mind and give you to them," he smirked and nodded towards the line of demons which followed him before he suddenly buckled forward and almost dropped Alys from his grasp, clutching for his stomach.

He gasped for air after Alys had driven both her heels into his gut after she had taken advantage from the little distance which was in between them, the look on her face foul and spiteful. She did not feel a sense of victory for the blow she had managed to give to his pride, the grudge she held for him too deeply rooted within her. He coughed as he rubbed his stomach, hearing the crowd behind him laugh and cackle and he quickly snapped his head into their direction with a sharp scowl and bared fangs, causing the gathering of Shushus to fall silent. "That's what I thought," he grumbled before he straightened himself up to compose himself and narrowed his eyes at Alys as he kept her at bay. She remained hanging in the air with the Eliacube empowered appendage coiled around her arms and torso, head tilted up as the claw acted like a bear trap collar around her neck which could clamp shut at any given moment. She was being a nuisance, more so than he had been hoping for. Saying as all amusement he felt had ebbed away from him and he continued his march towards the castle," you are making it very tempting to toss you aside like some dirty rag."

"I am too valuable to you," she said in retaliation and saw his scowl turn into a smirk, proving she was right with her words. The question was, how long would she remain valuable? He had said he had brought her here for a purpose, but he hadn't gotten into detail on what she was needed for. She had a feeling she was going to discover the meaning of her purpose very soon as Qilby stepped into the long dark shadow the castle cast across the wastelands.

The gates of the castle towered over them as Qilby made his way through like he was an invited guest, large slitted eyes which were scattered across the walls blinking and following him with intrigue while small deformed Shushus crawled along the walls and the floor, exclaiming in glee," he's back, he's back. He has returned."

"Pretty little thing. Can we have it? Can we have it?"

Qilby rose Alys a little higher from the ground as a few of the smaller Shushus had begun to jump for the female Eliatrope to try and grab her ankles, not giving them a worthy glance as he continued to make his way towards the courtyard. "Mmh, tell your wretched master I have returned so he can stop his bellyaching." He watched a few of the Shushus hurry to get ahead of him, all of them eager to bring the news to their lord and master, their king. He couldn't care less who the messenger would be or when the king of the Shushu would be informed; he had his own agenda to follow. "Now Alys…" he cooed as he swung her around to have her face him, dangling before him like a fish from a hook," I know you are going to make a ruckus in the presence of Rushu, no matter if I were to ask you nicely to be silent and still. However, here is my friendly advice…. behave, or else it will be the end of both of us."

"Rushu...? You struck a deal with Rushu?" Alys asked, her eyes growing in shock as she connected the dots," Qilby, have you gone mad? You can't possibl-!" The sharp claw which had been held at her throat shot upwards and clasped over Alys' mouth to silence her, the sharp ends digging into her cheeks. Whatever she tried to say or shout, it was all but an inaudible muffle; music to Qilby's ears. Her struggling against her bounds continued until the air shook as someone had become aware of their presence.

"Little flower!" the loud voice boomed, causing the foundations and the grounds of the courtyard to shake the moment Qilby stepped forth like a pale ghost among the clutter of pitch black and bright orange, the gathered Shushus stumbling and falling over each other to see the visitor which had promised them carnage. Upon his massive throne sat Rushu, a horned giant which looked like he had been carved out of molten lava, still hot at the core while the outer layers had hardened into a thick skin. He gazed down upon Qilby with an arched brow, a clawed hand stroking his beard as he said thoughtfully," you took your time. Not planning on dropping out of our agreement, are you?"

"Not at all, despised king," Qilby said humble, laying his organic pale hand against his bare chest as he stepped forward to the middle of the courtyard before he pushed himself off and floated upwards to bring himself closer to the lord of the Shushu," I merely had to fetch a crucial component to make our plan work." He presented Alys to Rushu by bending the pulsing teal colored arm so she was no longer behind him and brought her closer so the enormous Shushu could have a look at her. The giant rose his eyebrows in surprise before he guffawed when seeing the bound and gagged Eliatrope, the strength of his laughter like a strong gust of wind.

"Tell me, little flower," he said as his glowing eyes with the chipped lower eyelids turned to look at Qilby," could you not handle her that she needed to be gagged?" He laughed some more, soon having all his subjects join in with mad cackling and he stomped with his clawed feet upon the steps of his throne, causing the castle to rumble along with his laughter.

Qibly chuckled, ignoring how Alys had leaned as far back as possible in his grasp, her eyes large in fright as she gazed upon Rushu who kept a black nail pointed at her as if he was going to prod her with it. "We are like a married couple, Rushu. If you know evil, and I am certain you do, you know how argumentative a wife can get. We are both better off with her not talking at all. However, since we are on the subject, I will need a cage for my little sweet to keep her while I continue the preparations for your little invasion. A strong cage."

"I like how you handle your women, little flower. You've got a style I can find myself behind. Anathar!" Rushu bellowed after he had shown an approving grin, his fingers drumming upon the armrest of his throne impatiently to wait for his chief commander while he pressed the tip of his black nail under Alys' chin to have a better look at her," still… I don't see how she is a crucial element to your plan. She looks more frail than you do."

"Don't underestimate the Eliatrope people, your rotting eminence; we may just surprise you," Qilby said as he allowed Rushu to inspect Alys on his leisure, seeing the chief commander with his golden mask come rushing towards the throne to answer his master's call. The jackal-like giant of a Shushu seemed nervous in the presence of his master, especially when he bowed forward, his golden snout almost touching the very floor he stood upon.

"You rang, oh vilest of the vile?" he asked as he rose his head to look at Rushu, noticing the small appearances of Qilby and his guest hovering before the lord of the Shushu. He brought himself up to stand straight, not pleased to see the male Eliatrope even though he had brought him a little present to play with; a young dragon. He couldn't wait to possess the small but powerful creature and he knew soon was the time. The only issue present was trusting the pale Eliatrope with his generous offers.

"Take this little ray of sunshine to the other cretins and lock her up," Rushu said a little amused, pushing the nail a little firmer underneath Alys' chin to cause her to squirm in pain, her eyes clenched shut while she breathed heavily through her nose as her mouth remained clamped shut," we need her later, so don't feed her to anyone hungry."

"As you command, my loathsome master," Anathar obediently said and stepped forward on his long crooked legs to snatch the female Eliatrope from the air with one of his massive claws, forcing Qilby to finally release her from the arm the Eliacube had given him. Her hands were still bound by the shackles she was forced to wear in Sadida during the trial but it was Anathar's crushing grip which had her gasp for air and grimace in pain, unable to put up a fight against one of the strongest Shushus Shukrute held in its sulfur filled depths. He carried her away from the courtyard and Qilby's side, into the darkness of the castle were endless amounts of eyes watched her, black oozing tendrils reaching forth to inspect whomever wandered the corridors while the walls and floor of the castle's interior seemed alive.

Alys did not dare to speak, unable to as she struggled to breathe in the black vice which was Anathar's claw. There hadn't been a sliver of a chance to escape and even if there had been, how were she to escape from a dimension? Without the Eliacube, she would not be able to make a portal into a different layer of the Krosmoz, let alone find the way back to the World of Twelve. She was at Qilby's mercy if the Shushu wouldn't get to her first. She cringed as Anathar sniffed her, feeling his deep inhales tug at her scarf and hair before he bared his teeth, the rows of fangs gleaming in the dim light of the corridors. "All this innocence," he grumbled in disgust as he went down a few flights of stairs, journeying into the belly of the castle. The temperature began to rise the further down he took her and soon he made his way through a wide and high hallway, the air rippling from the heat which seemed to come from what laid beyond the stone archway he was heading towards. What he walked into was like a massive furnace, a stone plateau surrounded by boiling lava. Scattered throughout the underground cave with its lava river were many cages in different sizes and shapes, hanging with thick chains from the stalactites which had formed down the ceiling. Most of them were empty to Alys' relief and dismay. At the very end of the plateau was a large stone slab like an altar, the size of it colossal and for a moment, the Eliatrope didn't dare to think of the purpose behind it.

"Open," Anathar demanded as he stomped over to what appeared to be a cage which stood uneven against one of the pillars which hadn't been corroded by the lava. The eye on the top of the cage opened, the pupil spinning around until it focused on the approaching Anathar and rose the bars quickly to not have the lean but hulking commander waiting. With a careless chuck, Anathar tossed Alys into the Shushu possessed cage, having it slam the bars shut the moment she crashed into the back with a pained yelp. He leaned forth to peer into the cage, saying with his shark like grin while his golden mask shone in the glow of the hot magma," any commotion and I will come down to eat you myself, maybe after I have possessed you and torn you apart on the inside. Whatever I'll decide on, it will be enjoyable… for me." He snickered as he rose to a standing, seeing how the female Eliatrope tried to make herself small in the corner of the cage before he turned around to make his way back up towards the courtyard. A dragon was waiting for him and he had been looking forward to it.

Alys watched from through the bars, sweating as the heat from the surrounding lava began to cling to her and she waited for the jackal looking Shushu to be completely gone from sight before she began to inspect the cage she had been locked in. It was small in size, made out of metal and some other material which looked like living tissue. It had been worn from extensive use, claw marks carved deep into the walls and floor of the cage. She was out of luck with her prison being possessed by a Shushu; no matter if she were able to bend a bar, the Shushu would shape it right back in place… She sighed as she bit back the tears, overwhelmed by a sense of hopelessness as she gazed down upon the vine shackles she still wore, her wrists hurting while her arms and hands felt stiff. There had to be a way to get these off; only a portal could get her out of this small prison. She shifted on her knees to try and stabilize herself in the small space before she rose both her arms to bash with the vine shackles against the bars, the clang echoing while neither bars or shackle budged.

"Oi, stop that!" the Shushu which had been confined to the cage's husk snarled, several spikes springing up from the cage's bottom as a warning for Alys to not smack the bars again. She gasped and almost fell over as she tried to dodge the spikes by trying to stand up in the confined space, pressing herself up against the walls and the ceiling. She panted, frightened and paranoid as she stared down upon the spikes with large eyes, expecting them to grow or to sprout from the walls. The moment the sharp spikes withdrew, she felt her knees give away as her nerves could no longer take it, slumping down. As she slid down along the wall to sit upon the heated floor, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, knowing she had to find a different way. She was so very tired, drained from her struggles and emotionally a mess from all that had happened. Resting her head against the wall she sat against, she closed her eyes to try and come up with a solution, but all she could think about were the people she had to leave behind in Sadida.

"Well well, another unfortunate visitor. So what is your story, beautiful?"

The voice drew her from her sorrowful thoughts, keeping her from giving into grief and she leaned forward to get on her knees, shuffling forward. The voice sounded different from the talkative Shushus; no hissing, lisping or growling, just normal. Alys brought herself closer to the bars to see where the voice had come from, seeing a masked man sitting against the side of the massive altar, peering towards him through squinted eyes. He didn't look like he belonged in this place…. in fact, he looked human. Another prisoner?

"What is it, cheri? Bow meow got your tongue?" he asked with a smug-sounding chuckle, causing Alys to lose the will to answer; she was done dealing with people who thought highly of themselves, not to mention that she felt sore from such a long day. All she wanted was to be left alone in peace and rest while she could.

"Very funny, Remi," a disgruntled voice sounded from above and Alys could just see it through the bars; the head of a black displeased looking bow meow sticking through the opening of a shoddy wooden cage which hung from a rusty chain somewhat above where the masked man sat. At first she was surprised to see a talking bow meow, but it was the name which begun to ring a bell and had her not linger on trying to figure out if the feline had truly spoken.

"Remi?" Alys asked as she pressed herself against the bars to be able to see both the bow meow and the man as her interest was piqued, seeing them cock their heads in unison as the female repeated the name the bow meow had spoken out loud," Remi, as in Remington?"

Both man and bow meow looked at each other in surprise, then suspicion as they glanced over towards the woman in the Shushu cage, their eyes narrowing as they inspected her inquisitively. "How did you know?" the masked man asked as he pulled a leg up to let an arm rest over his knee, trying to make out the face which looked at him from behind the bars.

"Adamaï told me about you. You were the one who had been trapped here with Yugo and Sadlygrove Percedal," she said, remembering the story Adamaï had told her when he and Qilby had returned to Sadida after saving Yugo and his friends from Shukrute. Adamaï had been excited to tell her and Alibert about his brother's adventure in the world of Rushu, but she knew he had been exaggerating on a few parts. Apparently the part of the rogue with his feline companion was true. "You stayed behind to save your brother, didn't you?" she asked, seeing both of them grimace.

"Yeah, look where that got us," the bow meow said resentfully, pulling a face while his ears flattened and folded back. He obviously had gotten the short end of the stick during the rescue operation.

Alys blinked slowly, about to ask about the bow meow, but Remington beat her to it by giving her the answer," it seems tales of my heroism are spreading. It is true, cheri, I couldn't leave my brother behind." He nodded upwards to the cage which held the feline prisoner," he is Grany, my little brother. Don't mind the whiskers and fur, he obviously comes in travel size; very convenient." He snickered when he heard Grany hiss at him before he looked back at Alys," though this time it hasn't exactly worked in our advantage. Who knew the lord of the Shushu didn't like cats…" He gave a shrug, overly nonchalant to hide his frustration with the situation and put on his most charming smile as he looked towards the new prisoner, saying," now don't consider me ungrateful for having a more enjoyable kind of company in this place, but it isn't often someone knows our name before we know theirs."

The Eliatrope remained seated against the bars, silent at first while Remington waited for an introduction without asking for one before she said loud enough to be heard," Alys." She didn't wish to share her name at first, but she had to face the facts; she was in the same boat as the two brothers. They could be her only allies in this world for all she knew.

"Alys," Remington repeated as if to taste the name and he smirked, saying," I'll take it you came along with that Qilby fellow, how else would one like you have gotten here?" The silence which followed his question was answer enough to the rogue and he shrugged, saying as he wove with a hand," I suggest you get comfortable in there, cheri. The Shushu tend to forget about us until their king requires entertainment."

Entertainment.

Alys grimaced as she shuffled in the cage to sit against the wall, the wonder about her purpose in this place rising once more. She rose her gaze upwards as something formed on the ceiling of her imprisonment, bubbling and shifting till an eye came through, looking at her intensively like a crazed watchdog. The Shushu which possessed the cage was not going to cut her any slack, the fear for punishment or worse the only motivation needed to do its job. Both eye and Eliatrope stared at each other until Alys was the first to avert her gaze, huddling up against the wall. The only option she had was to wait for the time she would be fetched, be it by Qilby, Anathar or anyone else. Now was the time to rest and try to replenish herself, tormenting thoughts haunting her as she gave into the feeling of sorrowful solitude. The end of the World of Twelve, the fate of the children, the loss of friends; she couldn't forget or ignore the worries, the frustration that she hadn't been able to put a stop to it all eating away at her.

Rest would be hard to find.


	19. Confrontation

**Summary: **_Trapped within Shukrute with no way out, Alys confronts Qilby in an attempt to stop the invasion he is planning upon the World of Twelve._

* * *

**Confrontation**

The heat and soreness had made her drowsy. Curled up upon the floor of her cage, Alys had fallen asleep after she had lost track of time, her shackled wrists held against her chest protectively. The brothers Smisse had kept to themselves after the mysterious woman in the cage had grown silent, whispering to each other while plotting their escape as they had done every single day of their captivity. They had overheard Qilby's plan to help Rushu invade the World of Twelve and it was their only chance to leave this dimension. They would take the opportunity with all they had, no matter the risk; they needed to get out.

The bubbling of the lava and soft whispering was drowned out by the urging of a voice, a tinge of panic to it as many footsteps could be heard coming from the dark hallway," wake up! Wake up!" Alys shook awake when the Shushu she had been captured within shouted at her, the eye which belonged to the cage glaring down upon her with a deep distaste," rise and shine, little pest. They're coming for you." An eerie chuckle could be heard and Alys brought herself up on hands and knees to witness how a wave of excited sounding Shushus entered the underground cavern, scattering about and cackling menacingly.

Remington and Grany kept their eyes on the large archway and the entering Shushus, their planning brought to a pause. Something big was going to happen by the looks of it, or it was just Rushu who was aching for another massage, a mockery to the male rogue and his brother whom both had to endure the Shushu king's petty needs and desires to be entertained. Remington brought himself to a standing, the heavy metal shackle around his ankle slowing him down a little while the thick chain attached to it rattled with his movement as a few Shushus came his way, the others crowding around the cage Alys was in.

"Release slave," one of the Shushu said with a shrieking voice, stepping aside to allow another to pass with a heavy looking corroded key, struggling with the weight but too dumb and excited to be aware of the struggle. Several smaller Shushu leaped at the key to pull and chew on it, all of them eager to undo the shackle around Remington's ankle. It was like anything would get them going, as long as it was rewarding in the slightest. "The king requires refreshthings," one of the Shushu said once the metal contraption snapped open with the turning of the key and clattered onto the floor," hurry go! King is waiting!"

"Alright, alright," Remington muttered as he rose both his hands to show he would give in, sighing as the look upon his face expressed the joy he felt to once more be Rushu's little lacky; the joy he felt was minimal to nonexistent, rightfully so as it had been no pleasure to be a victim to Rushu's odd tastes. The Shushus which had unshackled him spun around and away when a commotion erupted by the cage, looking confused but intrigued as a smaller Shushu the size of a gerbil flew over head. They watched it fly over with a shriek, mouths agape in awe before they cackled in glee and began to scramble over towards the crowd which had gathered around the female Eliatrope, leaving a freed Remington behind without any thought.

Alys' foot connected with the head of another small Shushu as she fended for herself, kicking the demon back against its comrades before the crowd retaliated by leaping at her with a larger force, trying to stuff themselves into the cage Alys was using as protection. She refused to come out, putting up a fight against the Shushus which were trying to claw at her and drag her out of the cage, the cage's complaints falling on deaf ears. It was a chaotic mess, the small minions laughing and chattering as their attempts to retrieve the Eliatrope bore no fruit until a much larger Shushu, round in size with thick arms and a small head pushed itself through the crowd and reached into the cage with a slimy claw, crushing a few of the smaller Shushus in its wake. Alys was swung out of the cage by her ankle, held upside down like some price over the cheering crowd which had come down to fetch her and she struggled to try and get free before her eyes fell on Remington who was hiding himself from the Shushu, completely forgotten about by the little cretins. Their eyes met, but her pleading gaze was coldheartedly ignored by the rogue; he wasn't going to take the risk.

The moment Alys was apprehended, the crowd of Shushus began to make their way to the surface, the Eliatrope dangling by a leg as the warm glow of lava made way for a chilling darkness. She swung from side to side as she hung upside down, once more working on her bindings to try and wring her wrists free from them while she bit on the inside of her cheek to remain calm. She had expected a form of help from Remington, but it seemed she was on her own after all in this place, being taking away to somewhere unknown by an excited group of demons.

"This is our chance, Remi. Get me out of here," urged Grany with a hiss as the cavern had grown quiet and empty and his brother grinned as he came out of hiding, eyeing the cage the bow meow had been locked away in. He would have his cursed brother out in no time now that he was free and no longer supervised, all thanks to the female prisoner; he felt no remorse for not coming to her assistance, seizing the opportunity given to him with both hands. They had been long enough within Shukrute. It was time to leave.

Up in the courtyard of the castle was an unfinished rune, large in size and carved carefully and precise into the dead soil. Qilby stood over it, examining it with his hands on his sides; he was almost done. All he needed was Alys to help him with the creation of the large portal and speaking of her… He looked back over a shoulder when he heard the commotion rise from behind the pillars which formed the archway around the courtyard, hearing the demands to be let go echoing through the premises of the castle along with the mad cackling and rambling of the Shushus which had rushed down into the belly of the castle to retrieve the female Eliatrope. He was pleased to see she was still bound with the shackles the Sadida guards had put on her, limiting her doing and increasing his chances with getting her to cooperate. "Had a good rest, Alys?" he asked as he bent over to the side to be able to look upon Alys' upside down face, the large Shushu which had carried her up all the stairs still holding her up by her ankle as if uncertain what to do with her. She swayed a little as she narrowed her eyes at Qilby, giving him the silence treatment. "Suit yourself. Let her go," Qilby said as he turned back to the large rune and wove a hand to indicate for the Shushu to drop Alys, hearing her hit the ground with a thud.

She coughed as she rolled over onto her side, the landing she had made a painful one as she had landed on her shoulders and the back of her head. With a shake of her head she got up on her feet, taking in the surroundings until her eyes fell upon the rune Qilby had been working on, the wonder about what its purpose was creeping up on her. Her so called king had returned to finishing the rune, carving with a clawed glowing finger through the dark sand, not paying her any heed as if he knew she was no threat. The other king, Rushu, sat upon his throne with a bored demeanor, picking his nails while what ever happened in the courtyard intentionally passed him; as long as that rune wasn't complete, nothing of interest would happen. Alys lowered her shoulders as she took in the crowd of Shushu which had gathered, eagerly awaiting the completion of the rune. She felt small among them, knowing she had no allies in this place with Qilby as her only way out. The lonely feeling increased when she noticed something large coming in view from the corner of her eye, leaping and rumbling along the castle wall. She looked over to see what the giant was, only to have her heart stop at the sight.

"Adamaï!" Alys yelled as she gazed upon the white and blue dragon perched on the castle's wall, the many eyes he had twitching and stretching, the slitted pupils trembling as they flitted to see everything around. A few focused on Alys after her voice had attracted their attention, the female Eliatrope slowly shaking her head as she couldn't believe what she saw. The young dragon's form had been twisted into a brute force which oozed black saliva from between his jagged large teeth, muscular and menacing in appearance. "Qilby!" she turned to the Eliatrope which sat knelt down in the center of the courtyard and drew some more lines in the infertile soil," how could you let them do this to him?"

"All part of the plan, Alys," Qilby said as a claw of his artificial hand carved through the sand, leaving a trail of Wakfu to form a symbol along the smaller runes," he is of much better use to us like this, trust me." He looked smug as he divided his focus between the large rune he was creating and the Eliatrope behind him; he had expected her to make a scene about the Shushu possessed dragon. It was predictable and it amused him to know that there was nothing Alys could do to stop him. She was outnumbered and she didn't have the guts to confront him.

"Trust you?" Alys asked perplexed and stepped over to Qilby, lingering behind him as she rose both her bound arms to point over towards the possessed dragon," you are using your own people to reach your perverted goal. How can you possibly expect any trust to be given to you, let alone ask for it?"

"If you and Adamaï weren't so stubborn and had joined me when I asked you to, I wouldn't have needed to resort to such drastic measures. Alas…" He shrugged and rose to a standing, saying as he tilted his head to the side," sacrifices have to be made. Anathar will prove to be very useful with Adamaï in his possession. You on the other hand…" He tutted under his breath and reached out to grab for Alys' chin to bring her close, his fingers pressing into her cheeks as he said with a lowered threatening voice," I had to convince Rushu with all my might to not have any of these imbeciles possess you; I need your mind clear. You do best to show some gratitude for sparing you from the humiliation of having someone else control you."

"Qilby!"

The fake king of the Eliatrope sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard his name being loudly grumbled by the Shushu lord and he nodded impatiently, avoiding the hateful look Alys gave him as he released her and turned to the horned giant which overlooked the courtyard from his throne," I am listening."

"Little flower," Rushu cooed while placing his fingers together with a certain anticipation, the tone in his voice swiftly becoming more rough as a restlessness grew within him," while your little reunion has makes me delightfully sick, how much longer are you going to let us wait? You promised carnage to my followers and they are growing impatient." Impatient was an understatement. The gathered Shushu were loud and obnoxious, chanting and cheering while some gnawed at limbs to contain their antsyness. The courtyard, the walls, the roofs and the rows of benches upon the walls were filled with Shushus of all shapes and sizes, awaiting the portal Qilby was putting together to be finished. "Invasion!" one of them shrieked, its big head twitching while its tiny body quivered uncontrollably and soon a large part of the gathered Shushu joined in, shouting the word in chorus, their voices echoing over the barren landscape.

Alys turned on the spot to gaze upon the growing excitement, feeling her stomach turn as she got a taste of the demons' hunger. Qilby's plan began to become clear the more the Shushus urged themselves on in their crazed excitement. A full scaled invasion upon the World of Twelve with the aid of the Shushu. While the reason why wasn't in her grasp, she knew enough to know that it would be catastrophic if this were to pass. "Adamaï, wake up!" she shouted out towards the possessed dragon, her voice drowning in the cheering which echoed over the courtyard," fight it!" Anathar remained unphased by her weak attempt to reach the young dragon within, staring down upon her with mock like he was taunting her. What could she possibly do? She was but a fly in comparison to him; he could swat at her and pulverise every bone in her body if he desired. Alys stood frozen for a moment, thinking and weighing her options. The one in charge was Qilby, no matter that the ruler of this dimension was present; Qilby held the key to this invasion and it made him the weak link. With this in mind she ran at him, charging while she rose her bound arms up to attack Qilby from behind and distract him only to miss and hit nothing but thin air as Qilby sidestepped away like he had anticipated her move. She spun around to make another attempt to club Qilby with her wood shackles, Rushu's rumbling laughter sounding over the courtyard. Her attempt must seem measly for a powerful giant like him.

Qilby sidestepped once more, an eyebrow raised as he watched Alys come at him and he asked with a tilt of his head as he leaned to the side to dodge her clenched fists with ease," what are you trying to achieve, Alys?" He was nimble compared to her, parrying her with absolute freedom while she struggled with the limits which had been put on her. She refused to stop in her attempts to stop him, set on doing it this way and Qilby rolled his eyes as it was pathetic display, saying strict as he rose the talons of his artificial arm," enough of this." He lashed out at her with a swift strike, the sharp claws made out of Wakfu and the Eliacube cutting through the air. Alys took the attack head on instead of avoiding it, raising her bound arms to block it and Qilby's disgruntled expression twisted into one of horror as he could see the talons rake through the vines which had been magically tangled around Alys' wrists.

The glint in her eyes which sparked to life the moment the dried wood around her wrists splintered and shattered had Qilby's face distort in vexation, a part of his plan dissolving by his own mistake. His blue lips curled downwards into a snarl, the two zaaps he created above him merging to sent a beam of Wakfu at Alys, only to have it returned to him as she rose her bruised arms upwards to create a portal of her own. The beam bounced in between them, deflected by the two Eliatropes as they kept opening and closing small portals to prevent getting hit, partaking in a dance of victory and defeat. Qilby's counters seemed effortless, only using one hand to create the portals needed while Alys used both her hands and had to twist and turn to create portals behind or beside her. The Shushus which had gathered in the courtyard to watch Qilby work on the large portal needed for the invasion to the World of Twelve had begun to scatter, dodging the beam of Wakfu as it kept shooting across the courtyard like a gobball, knocked back and forth. Rushu on the other hand remained seated upon his throne, looking baffled upon the sudden display of two Eliatropes duking it out.

"Shall I intervene?" Anathar asked with a heavy breath as he stood next to the enormous throne of his lord and master, gazing down upon the courtyard. The possession of Adamaï's body had given him a taste of raw power and he was eager to test it out, muscles rippling under the pale scales.

Rushu propped his head upon his knuckles, a look of disinterest appearing upon his face and he grunted, saying as he watched a few of his minions trying to claw up the walls to get out of the way of the fighting Eliatropes," let them play for now. This is a good opportunity to witness what those grasshoppers are capable of towards each other; Qilby talks big but he hasn't proven much as of yet. I'll end it myself if it drags on for too long." The horned giant shifted in his throne to cross one leg over the other, shouting out as several more portals appeared over the courtyard like a makeshift dome and began to rain down blasts of Wakfu," someone fetch me a drink!"

The courtyard had turned into an arena. Dust rose as it rained strong shots of Wakfu from the portals above, hailing down mercilessly upon one single target which zigzagged across one part of the courtyard. Alys moved and dodged, needing to be swift while having to keep a solid grasp on her powers and beyond, jumping to the side or screeching to a halt to not be hit by the blasts Qilby sent down at her. He was angry, one could tell by how full out he was going. The ground was riddled with small holes and ditches from where his attacks had landed and missed the female Eliatrope, the Shushus which had gathered hiding behind the pillars on the edges of the courtyard. "You can't dodge forever, Alys!" Qilby called out after he had sized up the impatient looking Rushu from the corner of his eyes and wove a hand across the sky above, the portals which floated over the courtyard glowing brightly simultaneously.

Alys slid to a stop as the red sky above turned white and she gasped as the many portals gaped open to release short bursts of energy at the same time, not allowing her to have any respite or anywhere to go. More dust kicked up while the earth shook as the bursts of Wakfu drilled into the ground with a tremendous force until Qilby dropped his arm, causing the attack to come to a sudden stop. The dust began to settle once the rain of Wakfu had stopped, revealing the remainders of what looked like a battlefield… but there was no sign of Alys. Qilby narrowed his eyes before he casually tilted his long chin upwards to look at the empty sky, seeing two small portals glimmering high above. Before long his adversary showed herself, jumping out of one of the portals she had made to escape his heavy fire.

As she flipped through the air from one portal to the other and saw Qilby below, she knew that she was outmatched by him. His confidence shone, his artificial arm a painful reminder that he had the Eliacube on his side. The lack of knowledge was her weak spot. Their eyes met before she disappeared from sight and the portal sealed behind her, locking her within the white void before she tore a rift through it and appeared further down up the courtyard among the benches, landing among the Shushus which had gathered to watch the fight. She straightened herself up, looking over to Qilby with a strident look in her eyes while the Shushus hissed and taunted her; no matter weaker, she was done being the victim.

Qilby brushed himself off as look up towards Alys from under his eyebrows and the rim of his hood, asking as he set his hands on his sides," you are aware that you are causing a delay, aren't you?"

"I am."

Her short answer and the serious aura she emitted were unlike what he had seen of her before, at least after he left the Blank Dimension; the judgemental look she gave him was one he had witnessed before in different lives, a long time ago. "Seems we'll be getting some fun out of you after all," Qilby smirked and diagonally cut with his artificial arm through the air, his claws extending with the motion till a elongated shape was formed before him. Qilby grabbed for the Wakfu which began to materialize, soon twirling what looked like a mint colored scythe over head. The weapon hummed as it spun and Qilby couldn't contain a mad cackle as his new arm grew in length and whipped over the Shushu audience where Alys had made her appearance. The scythe tore through the benches as Qilby used his new weapon with great sufficiency, slicing through the Shushus which were too slow to flee or duck while Alys ran forward to leap off the wall to avoid the tearing attack, the crooked blade of the scythe following her till it pinned deep into the ground where she had landed. She stared at the shimmering scythe as she sat on her ankles after she had rolled forward to soften the fall, watching how Qilby retracted it with a menacing dragging through the soil as his pulsing arm shrunk back to its original size.

Rushu blinked at the devastation caused on the other side of the courtyard, the brickwork on the top of the wall torn apart by what looked like a measly toothpick of a weapon. He wasn't phased by the losses he had endured during that one single attack, more impressed than anything else by the sheer force of it. This was more than he got to see when he had that child here with that traitor Rubilax and his pathetic guardian; he hadn't expected Qilby to be more than pretty words.

"Excuse the mess while I teach my pet her place, Rushu," the white and dark blue Eliatrope said as he took a hold of the scythe with both hands," I will return to keeping my promise once she has learned." Not waiting for a response, Qilby propelled himself forward at Alys, heaving the scythe upwards to lash out at her. He was unexpectedly fast, the sharp curved edge ripping through the blue fabrics of Alys' attire as she jumped to the side in an attempt to dodge him, the weapon biting into the stone wall. She was too slow, her cheek meeting the back of Qilby's fist as he struck her the moment he got close enough. He tore his scythe free from the wall as she stumbled, twirling it before raising the weapon to lower it down upon Alys, again and again and again to put a stop to her resistance. She backed up while tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, just able to lean away whenever the scythe would cut the air before her and dig into the ground. She felt herself becoming tired; she wouldn't be able to dodge for much longer. She still had enough resistance to give however for she refused to give up. She was the only one who could put a stop to this invasion Qilby had promised the Shushus.

"You having fun, Alys?" Qilby asked as he shifted his hold upon the scythe to his real arm, the one the Eliacube gave him extending into a fierce claw which he swiped at Alys while blocking her escape with the scythe. She lost her footing as the fake pulsing arm twisted and slammed into her side while she tried to avoid the sharpness of the scythe, hearing Qilby sneer as she got knocked into the wall," I definitely hope not." She slid down the wall as she was momentarily incapacitated, quickly pinned to it by the teal colored claw while Qilby leaned in to hold the curved blade of the scythe against her throat. "It is time to give up, my dear. You can not defeat me or stop this invasion from happening. Surrender to me."

She kept still, panting while she was pinned against the wall. Her clothes bore the tears of where the scythe had bit into the fabrics, her skin showing scratches where the sharp blade had nicked her. There had to be something she could do… Running and using her portals to escape or return attacks wasn't going to cut it. What more was she capable of? She looked past Qilby to the Shushu king upon his enormous throne, seeing the twisted possessed shape of Adamaï next to him, watching intently with a dangerous hunger. She clenched her jaws together, the anger she had tried to control to remain focused flaring up within her at the very thought of what Qilby had done to achieve his selfish goal. All those innocent lives he was willingly tearing apart… "Never," she hissed through her teeth," I'll never surrender to you, traitor." Her eyes turned almost solid white as she glared at Qilby while no longer holding back on her emotions, the ears which were a part of her dark blue scarf bulging up while the air around her rippled like the burning sensation she felt within her chest. Qilby bared his fanged teeth as he could sense the build-up of Wakfu in the female Eliatrope he held pinned against the wall, retracting the scythe with a wide arc to bring it back upon her before the surge of Wakfu would be complete, hoping to interrupt her.

His scythe met the fluctuating front of a tall shield, the sound of the connection ringing through the courtyard. The impact caused a small shockwave to ripple, forcing Qilby to let go of her completely and gaze upon the sight before him, to his biggest annoyance. Hidden behind the teal colored kite shield stood Alys, her left arm held up while her right hand pushed against the inside of the shield to retaliate the impact of Qilby's attack. Her eyes kept glowing, the end of her scarf and the torn edges of her clothes swaying in the torrent of energy which swirled around her, slowly settling. She stood with a heel pressed against the wall to keep herself standing, peering over the edge of the shield towards her opponent. She was eerily silent, the gaze in her wide glowing eyes void of any emotions yet there was a sharp grudge which hid behind them.

Her mind was filling with flashes of images she couldn't recall seeing before. Smiling faces, screams of terror, the wide wing span of a dragon, torrents of Wakfu, a blinding pain, the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair; the images fluctuated from pleasant to horrifying within seconds, the sources unknown. The moment a distant male voice called out her name among the images of lost memories, the female Eliatrope launched forward, using the shield which had formed from her Wakfu as a battering ram while she shouted at the top of her lungs as she pushed herself. She caught Qilby by surprise, forcing him back as she slammed into him, his bare heels digging into the ground as he tried to keep himself standing with both arms crossed before him in deflection. "I won't allow you to destroy more of my memories," she said as she pushed against him, her whole body shaking with the strength she had to use," I won't let you!"

The glow in her eyes flickered before it grew intensively bright as Qilby pushed back against her, his expression bordering on the edge of a glare and a wicked grin. As several portals appeared behind Alys, his expression set on a disappointed scowl and Qilby quickly retracted himself to avoid the blasts of energy which shot from Alys' portals, skipping and twirling back while using his scythe to deflect some of the shots as he moved lithe and easy. He floated to make his movements more fluid, using the years of skill he had to his advantage while the power of the Eliacube surged through his system. No matter the power Alys had unlocked within herself, she did not have the reserves nor the resolve to keep up with him; she was bound to lose this, he was certain of it. Alys' daring behavior bothered him; he needed the Wakfu she had to bring the portal he was making for Rushu in existence and here she was wasting it in a futile attempt to stop him. She was a fool.

He spread his arms to stop himself from floating further back and retook his weapon in both hands, waiting for Alys to come closer before he lashed out with his long weapon, aiming low to go underneath the shield to force Alys to a stop and slow her down. His scythe clashed against her shield as she dropped herself down and slid upon her knees to protect herself from the low angle the scythe slashed at, the Wakfu weapons sliding and crackling against each other. She spun around to bring some distance in between them as she hopped up to her feet before dashing off to run along the edge of the oval shaped courtyard. Her eyes were ahead of her, jumping and turning whenever a portal from Qilby would be opened before her to lure her in and boomerang her back into his reach. She was fast; while she did not have the strength or the right weapon to beat Qilby head on, she had other means to hold her own in a fight. It was said time and time again that she was no fighter and she agreed, knowing deep within it was true. "Better look up, Alys!" The sudden warning had her bring her eyes up towards the sky before she forced herself to a stop and kneeled down, raising the tall shield over her head to protect herself from bursts of Wakfu which Qilby unleashed upon her from above. The weight of the impacts forced her down as one rupture followed another in rapid succession, keeping her in place with nowhere to go as she took the battering with her shield.

Rushu leaned back in his throne, slurping on the comical straw which had been placed in his drink. Qilby's little outburst had been amusing to watch, his followers all in an uproar about the display but it served no purpose to the king of the Shushu. "Anathar…" The possessed dragon leaned closer to his master after he had called for him, breathing heavily as he awaited impatiently what he wished for," deal with this for me. Give our little flower a reminder that he is here on my terms. He can play after he has finished the portal."

"With pleasure," Anathar growled, his many eyes homing in on Alys as she hid underneath the shield before he crouched, his heavy form lowering while his muscles tensed. With a massive leap he forced himself forward on strong hind legs, pouncing into the courtyard with his maw wide open and his claws extended. As his large shadow formed over Alys, Qilby was quick to retreat through one of his portals, leaving the female Eliatrope to herself and the mercy of the Shushu chief commander. The very foundations of the castle shook as the heavy weight of Anathar's deformed body crashed down, the impact raising a cloud of dust and sand upwards along with a strong shockwave which knocked the front row of observing Shushus back.

Qilby reappeared by what was left of the rune he had been working on, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows low as he disapprovingly glared at where the large Shushu had pounced at. He didn't even flinch as a shoe landed next to him with a soft clatter, his eyes searching for a sign of his fellow Eliatrope, the one he needed to make this invasion work. He found her in the cracked dent the impact of her body had left in the stone wall she had been thrown into by the massive Shushu and dragon abomination, the shield she had forged from her Wakfu gone along with other signs of her temporary empowerment. One shoe was missing from her feet, her scarf hanging loose around her head and neck while her clothes looked more torn than before; she was down for the count. The tremors of Anathar's pacing as he turned to face Qilby caused her to slip free from the cracks and drop down onto the ground like a ragdoll, the grunt she let out a sign she was still alive.

"Qilby."

Qilby sucked in some air through his teeth as he tried to calm down his frustration, looking over towards Rushu who was demanding his attention from his mighty throne," play time is over, little flower. The portal." He motioned with a giant hand towards the unfinished rune and heard Qilby scowl in defiance, the Eliatrope's plan falling apart on the edges. It could still be saved however, it just didn't go as planned.

"I needed her for that," he said disgruntled as he walked over to where Alys had fallen, seeing her body shake as she tried to push herself up upon her hands while groaning," good thing your lackey didn't kill her." He heard Anathar grumble a growl from deep down his throat but nobody made the attempt to stop Qilby as he reached down with his artificial arm to grab Alys by the back of her neck and lifted her up from the ground like she weighed nothing. She looked completely battered, her skin flaked, bruised and grated from the attacks she had endured from both him and Anathar. She had been stronger than he had expected but not strong enough. "Let us see how well the cube remembers you, Alys…" his voice had a hint of madness to it but for the most part it sounded somber and dark.

Alys trembled as she tried to raise her head to look at Qilby as she was held up by her neck, her feet dragging over the ground as he pulled her closer while feeling unable to move. She had gone far to be as strong as possible, but Anathar's sudden interference and brute strength had broken her, causing the spark she had awoken to flicker and die. With one eye closed and wheezing for air she glowered at him, her cracked lips parting to speak but before she could utter a sound, Qilby cut in to not hear her pleads or insults, the talons of his new arm digging into the sides of her neck. She could feel it spreading from the puncture wounds, slow at first as if it was exploring carefully until it became bold and familiar and struck her like lightning. The surge of power was immense, literally numbing her as it travelled from one limb to another. Glowing vein-like lines began to appear underneath her skin and her mouth parted as she let out a silent scream while the heat build up within her the more Qilby allowed the Eliacube to seize her. Something was prodding at the back of her mind, the fear of knowing having her quake deep within; she had felt this before. The Eliacube remembered her. The last time it had robbed her from her memories like a hungry crazed beast spread over a decade but it felt different this time, more controlled and much faster with a cutting precision. The surge of power which lasted for but a few seconds turned into a sucking vortex which tore at her from within, ripping at her core. The Eliacube which had merged with Qilby deprived her from her Wakfu swiftly as she dangled in its grasp, her body twitching and jolting as she was powerless to stop it; there was only so much beating she could take and she was beyond her limit.

"A pity you wasted some of your energy on trying to fight me, dear Alys. I did tell you your attempt was in vain," Qilby said once he felt there was hardly anything left to tap from, feeling the newly gained energy surge and pulse within his artificial arm; it would be the boost he needed to create a long lasting portal of massive scale for the Shushu. He tossed her aside before the cube could deplete her fully, the immobilized Eliatrope rolling over the ground till she came to a slow pathetic stop upon her back, looking paler than she did before. Her breathing was nearly nonexistent, but she was alive still; Qilby allowed her to be for an unknown purpose. As the fake king of the Eliatrope turned on his heels to return to the rune which had suffered some damage from the fight, the Shushus which had been in hiding came streaming back like a black wave of oil from beyond the pillars and down the walls, their reluctance making way for excitement once more as it became clear the invasion was close at hand. Some stopped to inspect the fallen Eliatrope, poking her and jumping on her to receive a reaction but all they got was silence which was of no interest to them.

Rushu finally showed a grin as things began to pick up again, the rune which Qilby was working on emitting a stronger gleam than it did before, lighting up the courtyard with a teal glow while his subjects became louder, restless and more obnoxious. The king of the Shushu laughed in anticipation of the carnage and destruction which he would soon lay upon the World of Twelve, growing so very eager.

Alys had been forgotten about as the ritual worked towards its finale, all focus upon the male Eliatrope and the portal he was conjuring. The discussion he had with Rushu and Anathar about the invasion slipped past her but it was the crunching sound of gravel close to her ear which had her still expression distort ever so slightly. She tried to open one of her eyes enough to be able to see, her vision blurry while any source of light, no matter dim, burned. She couldn't make out the thin leather heel of the long pointy shoe which stood next to her head, but she could hear the soft sound of purring, a strange misplaced sound among the shrieking and cackling of the Shushu.

Standing over her in the cover of a stone pillar stood Remington, disguised with pieces of bone and armor to hide in plain sight among the distracted Shushu, his brother Grany hiding within the dented helmet they had managed to find. He glanced down upon the wounded Eliatrope which struggled to remain awake, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a grimace. "I am sorry, cheri, but I am not staying for anyone this time," the rogue hushed from under his mask, planning to use the portal and the chaos it would cause to escape Shukrute and return to the World of Twelve with his cursed brother. A twitch made Remington aware Alys had heard him and he backed away into the shadows to no longer linger next to her, not wishing to blow his cover just yet.

The cheering and chanting increased like a maddening chorus as the finished rune lit up and caused a cascade of blinding light to sweep over the courtyard, the invasion coming to a roaring start.

It had begun.


	20. Hunted

**Summary: **_Anathar is on the hunt, having a score to settle with a fatigued Alys and her new protector, Phaeris._

* * *

**Hunted**

The invasion was going smoothly, or so the Shushu believed as their king and his loyal commander did not return from what laid beyond the portal Qilby had made for them. The gathering of Shushu seemed endless, dripping through the portal while more kept closing the line. Remington and Grany had already made their way through, undetected and without the Eliatrope they had knowingly left behind.

Several Shushus had gathered around Alys which had been left to her own fate, crawling over her and examining her while they debated about a plan of action for their arrival in the World of Twelve. The Shushus were small in size, a little pathetic compared to the others which dropped themselves willingly through the large portal which had been created in the middle of the courtyard. "Maybe we can possess her," one of the Shushus suggested and pointed with a claw towards the portal while tugging at Alys," we go through, possess her and join the others. She can't reject, she isn't awake. Simple!"

"Yes yes, is perfect plan!"

"Lets do it!"

"Come on, hurry up! We're missing all the fun," the Shushu said as he pulled at the unconscious body of the Eliatrope, trying to pull her towards the portal with his flimsy arms. It took five of them in total to drag Alys across the gravel and the small ruptures in the dead soil, taking a while as she was too large for them. "She's heavier than she looks!" the Shushu grumbled as he kept pulling at the torn fabrics of Alys' long glove, suddenly toppling backwards as what was left of the glove slipped free from around her arm with a soft but sudden rip. He bounced away with a high pitched cursing as he lost his balance before he disappeared involuntarily through the massive portal, causing the other Shushus which tried to help him to burst out laughing.

"More for us! Just a little further," another Shushu said as he pushed against the Eliatrope's legs, soon having her on the edge of the portal with the help of the others. He peered at the large white void which shone upon the ground, the other three looking over his shoulders in awe before he took a step back and rose his claws to gather their attention," one firm push and we're through. We go in, possesses her and get carnage!"

"Carnage!"

The Shushus scrambled in mindless excitement and thirsty eagerness before they leapt on Alys to give her that one last shove, watching her roll over and into the portal, disappearing from sight as the white void swallowed her like it had swallowed every single Shushu which went through. They madly cackled, unable to contain themselves any longer as their devious little plan was succeeding and quickly went after her to continue with the next step; possession. As they jumped into the portal, their excitement turned into terror as they found themselves in a free fall, crashing down towards an island far below as the portal created in the World of Twelve was high up in the air. With squealing screams they held onto each other as they dropped down, the plan to possess the Eliatrope completely forgotten about.

Alys twirled as she fell down, lost within the depths of her mind as the world around her remained black. She was unaware of what had happened, bordering on waking and remaining unconscious while the wind loosened the veil she wore around her head, the brooch she had been given as a gift keeping it pinned in place.

Phaeris landed after having thwarted Anathar and rose his head to look up towards the sky and the large Shushu king, hearing the possessed dragon trashing and splashing after he had crashed into the dark waters of the ocean which surrounded the island. It kept raining Shushus from the red ominous portal which had formed over Crimson Claws, the force of demons which crashed down upon the beach and the cliffs growing in numbers to meet the Sufokia fleet head on. With the marines too occupied to care about the dragon, Phaeris thought of his next step of action until something caught his eye. Among the black and orange creatures which dropped down from the portal above, there was a different shape. He narrowed his eyes to see it better until they snapped wide open in shock as he believed to recognize the one falling to her death.

"Mina!" the dragon roared as he set himself off from the ground, whipping up a large cloud of dust as he urged himself to hurry, swooping underneath the falling Eliatrope to catch her before she would hit the rocks below. Shushus kept dropping from the red portal in the sky, like burning comets crashing into the surface and forced the dragon to dodge one before he could part his claws and look upon the Eliatrope he held. His white bushy eyebrows furrowed as that which he had hoped for wasn't true; this wasn't Mina. He should have known, she had been dead for centuries but there had been a hope it could have been his sister, somehow returned to him from death. He did recognize the broken frail figure he held in his claws, her face bringing back faint memories which had been forgotten with time. He remembered he was closer to her dragon brother Baudouin than to her, but they had spent times together if not all that often. She hung between his talons, still and lingering between being awake and unconscious while her legs dangled miles above the earth. The Wakfu he sensed in her was small and weak, flickering like a tiny candle flame. She was utterly defenseless in the battle which raged on below.

Qilby snorted as he sat himself down upon a rock, looking up towards the dragon he would avoid at all cost and had sicked Anathar on. Rushu may have been a little upset over the surprise welcome party of a naval army but the plan was still in motion. Anathar, though out of sight at the moment, was still in hot pursuit of Phaeris and the Shushus did well with dealing with the army which had swarmed the beach. All Qilby needed was his Dofus which was somewhere hidden upon or within the island. With Phaeris distracted, he could easily go look for it but there was a minor obstacle which remained in his path; Yugo. He remained waiting for the boy while he witnessed the large scaled fight which had erupted on one side of the island, biding his time.

Phaeris kept himself aloft as he gazed down upon the Eliatrope, seeing her face twitch before her eyes slowly opened, her body trembling in his grasp as it became aware of itself and the pain it felt. She moaned softly, peering through her eyelashes up towards the dragon until her vision became clear enough to actually see him. She was too weak to flinch or to gasp, staring up to him in silence as she drew back to reality. "Save your strength," Phaeris said to prevent her from talking, feeling her make the attempt to move. He rose his claws up to the back of his neck, letting Alys grab for the silver mane which adorned the whole length of his long neck so she could ride him, able to remain mobile with his claws free. She may be fatigued but she tried her best, pushing aside the confusion of waking in a dragon's presence to climb onto his back and remain there for as long as needed. She buried herself away in the coarse hair, her fingers intertwining with the silver strands to hold on while she could feel the dragon continue his flight, bringing himself upwards to take cover among the clouds.

A scream emitted from Alys had the dragon turn his head in worried surprise, reacting too late to the growing shadow above him which almost blacked out the sun.

"Surprise!" Anathar cackled loudly as he crashed down on top of Phaeris from the clouds above, causing the dark turquoise dragon to lose control over his flight. Anathar's talons sunk underneath Phaeris' scales to hold onto him, his many eyes pinned on Alys which held on for dear life. He was pleasantly surprised to see her outside of Shukrute, not having expected to be in her presence so soon again. "Seems you got a stowaway, dragon. I have been wanting to taste her," Anathar laughed as he forcefully and with his full weight pushed down upon Phaeris' wings to prevent him from flying, grinning at the Eliatrope which continued to hold onto the dragon's mane while they all plummeted down towards the island below, ready to snatch her up with his sharp teeth; he had been looking forward it.

Phaeris turned his long neck to look at Anathar as his struggle to get rid of him bore no fruit and spewed a large breath of fire to get the Shushu off his back, spreading his wings to catch the wind and stop from falling the moment the heavy weight left him. He could hear Anathar roar in defiance behind him, smelling the scent of burn as the pursuit was back on. "Hang on, Alys." He folded his wings back to make a sharp nosedive down, gaining speed before he arched himself up to shoot back upwards towards the clouds, losing the less nimble pursuer for a moment.

"You know me?" sounded the quiet voice from the silver hair which blew in the wind, the Eliatrope the dragon carried raising her head slightly to look at Phaeris as he straightened himself out.

"Phaeris remembers you, Alys the Generous, you and your brother. We are friends," Phaeris said as he soared among the clouds, keeping his eyes low to keep track of the shadow which tailed him with a burning determination and hunger. It wasn't safe up here for the fatigued Eliatrope, not while the sky was under heavy fire and Anathar kept following him. "Phaeris will find somewhere safe for you to hide," the dragon said as he flew in a wide arc around the island, Anathar close behind him and gaining. It would be difficult to drop the Eliatrope off somewhere without the Shushu which possessed Adamaï seeing it happen. Alys was an easy target with how weak she was and he rather not have her fall in the clutches of a perverted demon.

Alys clung onto the Phaeris' white mane while glancing back over her shoulder towards Anathar which appeared from through the clouds, the sight of Adamaï's deformed grotesque body too painful to witness. She hoped they could save him and break the possession but nothing could be done if they kept on fleeing and buying time. She had fought Qilby to stop the invasion and failed. Now she was helpless to save the young dragon from being possessed by Anathar. Surely there was something she could do, anything. She had to be strong. For Adamaï. She pushed herself up on Phaeris' neck to crouch after she made a drastic but foolish decision, wavering as the strong wind pulled at her while her eyes were on the pursuing dragon which came closer with every beat of his strong wings.

"Alys, no!" Phaeris objected as the Eliatrope sprung off his neck and leapt forth, leaping through the sky towards Anathar which came at them with his maw opened wide. The wind whistled past her ears as she pulled her legs up and spread her arms apart, sweating as she tried to focus on the incoming dragon, a focus which kept slipping from her. Two zaaps shaped before her open hands and she flung them away like throwing disks, the two portals zipping through the air until they collided in front of Anathar, the merging met with an eruption of Wakfu. The possessed dragon roared as Alys struck one of his eyes with the shot, straying from his course as he clawed at the eye which got hit. With a strong smack of Phaeris' long tail, Anathar was spiraled out of control, crashing into the rocks below with an agonizing cry of frustration. Gravity pulled at Alys as she dropped down towards the ocean far below, spinning and she brought her hands back up to try and summon a portal to break her fall, only to see it disperse before it could be formed as she couldn't focus on a location with her body spiraling helplessly through the air. The waves came closer at a rapid pace and with a painful crash she landed in the water, a high wave mercilessly dragging her further down into the dark depths as she struggled to reach the surface.

The current changed direction and became stronger as a large mass dove in close to Alys, the rushing of bubbles deafening. The dark turquoise dragon came at her with an unbelievable speed, scooping her up before water made way for air as Phaeris breached the surface with a strong beating of his wings. She coughed and gasped for air as she was held in the dragon's claws, the salty water stinging her eyes. Phaeris peered at her to see how she was holding up before he swooped down to head towards the cliffs below, a dark alcove his desired destination. It was hidden away among the sharp looking spires among the high cliffs on the edge of the island where the Shushus and Sufokia army had not yet gone. As soon as he reached it, he perched onto a ledge which lead further into the alcove, releasing Alys to have her sit down. She looked at him from under a dripping scarf, soaked and sore to the bone but awake and alive. "Stay here, Alys. Phaeris will return to you," the dragon said before he spread his wings with a mighty sweep and pushed himself off the ledge to soar over the waves and upwards into the sky, leaving Alys in the shadow of the alcove.

She breathed heavily, her whole body aching as she watched the dragon fly off to leave her alone and attend to the fight which was happening. She still wasn't certain how she had ended up in Phaeris' grasp but she was thankful to no longer be within Shukrute. Where was Qilby? She hadn't seen him but knew he was around somewhere; this was all his doing. At least she still remembered… It was a bitter relief to know that the Eliacube had not stripped her from any more memories when Qilby used it in her to steal her energy. Sitting pressed against the wall, she listened to the sounds of battle while watching purple streaks cut through the sky. Whomever was tangled with the Shushu invasion upon the beach of the island had a severe firepower by the looks of it. She had seen the ships lined up in the waters as she sat upon Phaeris' back but she had no idea who they belonged to. Phaeris… he knew her, claimed they were friends and called her the Generous. How long ago was it that they saw each other for the last time? How much did he truly know about her?

Her thinking was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings coming down the cliffs and she pushed herself up to her bare feet, hoping it was Phaeris returning. Her face distorted in an expression of horror as she saw white scales shimmering in the daylight before the shadows of the cliffs dulled them, gazing upon Anathar in shock while he glared in return.

"There you are, you little pest," the menacing dragon growled as he hovered before the entrance of the alcove, his large bulky wings keeping him in the air with a heavy beating. The eye she had managed to hit looked lazy, half closed but still functional from what she could tell. He looked angry and annoyed at her, no longer chasing after Phaeris; she was his new target. The moment he launched himself at where Alys stood, she sprinted away into the darkness of the alcove in an attempt to save herself, hearing and feeling the Shushu crash into the cliff side. She panted as she tried to be quick, sending zaap after zaap forward to help quicken her escape by using them as teleporting stepping stones while Anathar came after her, hoping that further within the alcove was a passage small enough to only allow her through. "You can't run from me!" Anathar roared as he crashed through the hanging stalactites as if they were nothing, crumbling the stone shelf which Alys used as a passageway into the depths of the island. The distance between her portals grew smaller and smaller and soon Alys ran along the narrow ledge rather than teleporting herself onwards, not having sufficient Wakfu to help herself.

With no space left to fly as the alcove mouthed into what appeared to be a tunnel, the Shushu chief commander trashed along the shallow water, slamming a claw and his shoulder into the stone walls to interrupt Alys' attempts to escape, the limited space turning him into a slow and lumbering giant; Alys had an advantage in being small in this chase but she was slowing down in her pace, growing tired. The tunnel the ledge lead into offered her a wider ground to run across along with a narrow escape as the entrance of the tunnel was too small to allow Anathar through. She passed through it in the nick of time, avoiding the dragon's sweeping talons as his trashing came to an end along with the tunnel. She turned around to cast a last glance towards Anathar, seeing several of his eyes peer through the small opening while a low growl echoed from him. She backed away, telling herself she was safe as there was no possible way for Anathar to come after her and took a moment to catch her breath as the large eyes turned away and disappeared from sight.

"Thank the goddess," she muttered to herself and winced as she clutched for her chest, her body screaming in pain while her soul felt shattered. How much longer could she drag herself on? She stumbled over towards the far wall to lean against it and rest for a moment, taking in the surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a cave, its ceilling heigh and its size massive. Scattered through it were stone pillars of which some reached the ceiling while others had been corroded by time. She swallowed as she assumed she would be safe here from anyone, even Qilby, until she could feel the walls and floor shake with short intervals. The shaking became heavier, pieces of rock falling down from the ceiling and Alys spun around to look towards the opening in the wall which she had escaped through, fearing the worst.

The wall suddenly cracked and crumbled, the pale frightening appearance of the possessed dragon tearing through the stone as he rammed through it, having charged through the tunnel to conjure up a large force. Alys flung herself around to flee, nearly tripping as the flying debris and the rumbling of the ground prevented her from acting as quick as she would have liked, Anathar landing upon his strong legs behind her. He stepped over what was left of the wall he had brought down, glaring towards the Eliatrope as he laughed, sounding amused. "I told you, Eliatrope; you can't run from me," he sneered as he lumbered forward, causing one of the many pillars to collapse as every step he took caused a heavy tremble to go through the whole cave. He picked up his pace as the cave was large enough to allow him to move, pouncing after Alys as she tried to get in the cover of the many pillars the cave had to offer.

She had to push herself hard to keep on going, the pillars she wished to use as a protective barrier too unstable and weak to be of any aid. She zigzagged through the maze, making sharp turns in the hopes to throw the possessed dragon off while knowing it was in vain. Her panting echoed along with the crashing of rock upon rock, the splintering of stone and Anathar's heavy breathing until she broke the sounds with conjuring a zaap before her in a desperate last attempt to get away, jumping through it and causing the dragon to skid to a stop as he lost sight of her. He searched for her, his many eyes scanning the surroundings while he sniffed the air for any sign of that delicious yet disgusting innocence she reeked of. The opening of a portal upon a broken pillar did not go by unnoticed and he swept himself around to make his way towards it, his thick tail bringing down another pillar.

As she fell upon her hands and knees from the opened portal, Anathar pushed himself off the nearby wall, knocking a few pillars over in his wake as he jumped at Alys. His long blue tongue lolled out with a string of pitch black saliva as he opened his maw wide while his large wings spread out behind him, allowing the Eliatrope no escape. Alys' breathing was ragged as she witnessed the dragon coming for her, shuddering as exhaustion had the upper hand. Tears glazed over her eyes, completely defeated and broken; she had lost with nothing left to stand on. "I am sorry, Adamaï," she whimpered as she closed her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs in despair as the large maw clamped shut around her with a loud snap," Adamaï!"

Anathar dug his thick talons into the rocky ground to grind to a stop, grinning as he stood hunched within the massive cave which he had almost leveled to the ground, most of the pillars no longer standing. His saliva stained lips curled up in complacency, the thought of how he would devour the Eliatrope pleasing. He could do many things with her, along with the dragon he kept within himself. She tasted good already. His eyes widened however, the grin he wore fading as beams of a bright light seeped and burst free from between the cracks of his jagged teeth. His jaws shook as there was a painful swelling within his mouth which kept growing severely, attempting to keep his jaws clenched shut to fight it while a deep growling sounded from the depths of his throat. _The Eliatrope_!

With a pained roar his maw was forced open with a strength he could not contain, an explosion of light and energy erupting free. He stumbled back as smoke rose from his mouth, gasping, growling and wheezing while his eyes focused on the floating figure which glared at him with brightly glowing eyes, her body riddled in strange glowing markings. Free from his grasp, Alys hovered before him with a resolve he could taste just by looking at her. He had seen this before, back in Shukrute when Qilby had a fall out with the female Eliatrope but this time it was different, much more intense than it was then. "You'll pay for that," Anathar growled, disgruntled at the turn in events and lashed out at her, hoping one good hit would knock her out as it had done before. All he hit was air, his claw sweeping over the ground and raking the rocks. He was too slow to pick up on that Alys was above him with many zaaps at her side, all glaring down upon him with a deep prejudice. He screeched in frustration as he looked up and brought his wings up to use them as a shield against the hail of Wakfu she unleashed on him, Alys floating still among the flashing portals like a hollow ghost. "I will tear you apart, you insect!" he screamed and parted his wings to breathe a bolt of fire up towards the Eliatrope, the ceiling of the cave lighting up as the flames hit their mark… or so it seemed.

Floating before Alys was Phaeris, shifted into his human form while a transparent barrier encased him and the Eliatrope, keeping them both safe from harm. As the flames dispersed and revealed the sight to Anathar, he roared with a flaring of his annoyance, turning as he brought his wings down to face his opponents," there is always more than one of you, isn't there?! No matter, I'll crush you both and feed on your husks!" Phaeris' form bulked up as long lightning shaped markings appeared over his torso and arms, pulsing with Wakfu before he suddenly jolted down towards Anathar with unforeseen speed, raising a crackling fist at him. A crater formed upon the cave floor with the impact Phaeris delivered the punch with, the possessed dragon groaning loudly underneath the glowing fist as he was drilled into the rocky ground.

The moment Phaeris reappeared a little further away after he had brought down Anathar with one single blow, Alys opened another hail of Wakfu on the Shushu, granting him no respite as the many zaaps circled over him like hungry vultures and kept him under fire. The possessed dragon quaked and screeched at the battering he received, unable to bring himself back up. The Eliatrope lowered herself down slowly, her hands held up to keep the many portals active while her empty yet large eyes remained on the Shushu.

Phaeris overlooked the merciless assault, his eyebrows furrowing as he knew something was amiss. Noticing Alys was stuck within a self destructive state as she kept pelting Anathar no matter that he was down, he swiftly made his way towards her while recalling how peaceful the Eliatrope was before the Mechasms attacked. He remembered her as a caring and loving being, not someone which was blinded by anger and hatred. He stepped up behind her through the torrent of energy which whipped around her, grabbing her by her arms as he said collected," calm yourself, Alys. Control your anger. You only damage yourself within." The fluctuating energy flared up like it refused to listen to the dragon, the curling markings across Alys' bruised and scraped skin glowing brighter along with it and Phaeris' grip on her upper arms tightened, his voice sounding strict as he called out to her," control it."

The swirling sunk as Phaeris held her, the flowing of the dark blue veil which remained loosely wrapped around her head and the bulging of the cloth ears settling while the glow in her wide open eyes and the formed patterns along her arms and chest dimmed. She slumped as the surge of energy left her, held up on her feet by Phaeris' strong hands while the many zaaps she had managed to summon over Anathar faded away. He nodded in approval before he bent down to pick Alys up and hold her in his arms, the Eliatrope light in his grasp. With a rustle he spread the wings sprouting from his back, ready to take flight and find Yugo until a searing heat and an explosion erupted behind him. His head snapped around to look back over a shoulder, looking upon a long translucent shield which hovered behind him with smoke rising from the front, flickering from the fiery impact it had reflected. Alys held up her hands in his arms to project her shield, shivering as she fought to stay conscious while Anathar stood with tensed muscles after he had tried to attack Phaeris from behind. It wasn't over yet.

"Phaeris thanks you," Phaeris said as he cast an appreciative glance down towards Alys, seeing her give a faint smile in return before her eyes closed and her shield disappeared with the dropping of her hands; she had nothing left within her. Phaeris refocused on the Shushu once Alys laid unconscious in his arms, trying to come up with a plan. He needed to lure Anathar away and find Yugo so he could keep the Dofus out of the traitor's reach, but to do so he would have to leave Alys somewhere and this time hopefully more safe and secure than the last time. There was no other option, he was well aware of that.

He gently shifted the Eliatrope in his arms to hold her in one arm and against his broad chest, cupping her while he rose his free arm towards the nearby wall. The streams of Wakfu which crawled across his skin flared up and collected itself before his knuckles, forming a large sphere before it was sent at the cave's wall. The wall gave away as the released Wakfu hit, crumbling and falling down to reveal the the blue sky of the outside world. Anathar blinked with his many eyes against the sudden bright daylight which fell into the cave, hissing as he was distracted while Phaeris took the moment to lay Alys down among the rubble of destroyed stone pillars. With no delay he spread his wings and dove for the opening he had made in the wall, taking on his dragon form to gain Anathar's attention rather than have him notice that the Eliatrope was no longer with him. The fierce roaring and threats Anathar spewed as Phaeris left the cave were a clear sign that his plan had worked and soon the turquoise dragon was once more chased by the possessed form of Adamaï while he sought for a sign of Yugo among the battle which waged on the island. Alys' unconscious body remained undetected, as he had hoped for.

Everything depended on Yugo now.


	21. Emrub

**Summary: **Alys awakes in the presence of the lost Eliatrope children and her king.

* * *

**Emrub**

Voices were drawing her from the darkness of unconsciousness. Her whole body ached, she could feel it as she began to become aware of herself and her surroundings. The defeats she had suffered at Qilby and Anathar's hands had her reluctant to wake, afraid of what she may witness the moment she opened her eyes. There was talking, whispers and murmurs all around her. They sounded friendly, worried and young… unlike the mass of voices she had heard within Shukrute, cheering for her demise. Had the invasion come to an end? Was it over?

Her eyes opened slowly as she came to, her sight blurry at first until it focused and revealed a face hanging over her, big brown eyes filled with concern looking down upon her before they grew with glee as she blinked. "Yugo…?" Her voice was weak as she believed to recognize the face and she laid there for a moment to comprehend what she saw was true before she abruptly sat up in a reflex of startle and worry," Yugo!" She cupped the boy's dirtied cheeks into her hands to yank him close for examination, her eyes fluttering over him as he bore the marks of battle, his clothes shredded while faint markings had been burned into his damaged skin. He looked terrible yet the smile he carried was complete opposite, clashing with his tattered appearance. "Goddess, are you alright? Whatever happened to you?" she asked, hearing the boy chuckle lightheartedly as he laid his hands across hers, happy to see her awake.

"I am fine," he assured her as he sat next to her on his knees, seeing the female Eliatrope gaze upon the Wakfu wings which sprouted freely from the sides of his head, his torn hat tucked behind the thick rope he wore as a belt around his waist. He could see she was about to ask and he grinned at her, saying before he rose a hand to motion around him," it is a long story." Gathered around her and Yugo was a large group of young children, the ground she sat upon covered in grass and small flowers, completely opposite of rubble she had been left in by Phaeris. The cave's ceiling had been replaced with a star speckled sky, planetoids of different shapes and sizes floating high up and nearby. They were unlike the moon, the shapes of some unnatural. While there were no trees, most of the small planetoids were lush with green grass and low vegetation. The closer she looked from where she sat, the more shapes of young children she could see scattered across the surfaces of the nearby planetoids. Where was she and how did she get here?

The children backed up a little as the Eliatrope look towards them in obvious bewilderment, staring at her in awe before the frail moment was broken by one single child. "She is back!" the child exclaimed excitedly and soon a whole chorus repeated the words, like a wave moving away from the coast. Alys sat baffled, still confused about where she had ended up until several of the children threw themselves at her to hug her, the sudden weight having her fall back in the grass. Within moment she was swarmed by heartfelt embraces of crying or laughing children, unable to contain themselves. "We missed you so much!" another child said as she nuzzled her cheek, unaware that Alys had found herself speechless and uncertain of what to do or how to react while she suppressed the winces which welled up in the back of her throat. She didn't understand it, but she felt the urge to cry rise within her as the children greeted her like they knew her, showering her with love and affection.

"Children, give her some air," a raspy old voice sounded, causing most of the children to back up and Alys tilted her chin up a little to see where the voice had come from, seeing a massive beast look down upon her. She gasped and quickly sat up once more, protectively wrapping an arm around the little girl which had refused to leave her side while she rose the other arm before Yugo to shield him. "Don't be alarmed, child. You are among family," the beast, a dragon, said and smiled faintly at the Eliatrope's reaction to his appearance," I know you might not remember us, Alys, but we certainly have not forgotten about you."

"Family…?"

The dragon nodded in answer as Yugo clasped Alys' hand, saying to her as he leaned close," these are all the Eliatrope which were sent away when the Mechasms attacked. We found them!... or, Qilby found them." His heart sank as he thought about Qilby, his radiance dying with the brooding thought of what he was forced to do with the traitor. He couldn't hide it, not while it was still so fresh.

"Did Qilby do this to you?" Alys asked with a serious tone, feeling the arms of the little girl in her lap tighten around her neck and she gave her a comforting pat on the back before she turned her attention back to Yugo, seeing the boy nod solemnly. "Where is he?" she asked, the serious tone of her voice containing a hint of anger, perhaps hatred towards the Eliatrope which dared to call himself king and had used her. Yugo lowered his head and shoulders, not certain what to answer as words slipped from him like sand within an hourglass.

"In a place where he can do no more harm," the dragon answered in his stead," Yugo sent him back to his prison, where he belongs."

The anger Alys felt rising in her chest shattered and she looked up towards the dragon with large eyes, asking in disbelief," prison…?" Yugo did? Of everyone possible, it was Yugo who had dealt with Qilby? She bent her neck so she could look upon Yugo's face as he kept his head low, seeing tears shimmering in the corner of his eyes and she swallowed, worry gripping her heart. She could hardly lay a finger on Qilby… how could Yugo have possibly defeated Qilby? She wrapped her free arm around Yugo, pressing her hand against the back of his head to draw him close and against her, holding him in silence. He hesitated for a moment before his scraped fingers gripped for the torn fabrics of her top, his hands shaking while he hid his face away in the dark blue scarf which hung loose around Alys' head. She felt him tremble as she continued to hold him, the children which had gathered around them watching on in silence. They had witnessed Yugo's resolve against the traitor and while they couldn't fully comprehend what he had sacrificed during that fight and as he laid his verdict on Qilby, they knew it had been difficult on him.

The dragon exhaled through his nose in sympathy as he gazed down upon the battered Eliatropes, saying with his hoarse raspy voice," it had to be done… Qilby came here with ill intentions, believing he could persuade the children into following him. The children however… they remembered how he was responsible for their parents' deaths."

Alys turned her head to look up towards the dragon, continuing to hold Yugo close as he was in need of a sense of comfort after what he had gone through. "What more has Qilby done…?" He had murdered Eliatrope? The parents of all these children? She was told it had been Orgonax and his followers which had dealt a devastating blow to the Eliatrope people so many years ago… was it a lie? How many lies had Qilby told her? Was there any truth to his words?

"Qilby… he had betrayed his own people," the dragon reminisced, bringing forth the memories which he had buried deep down but was forced to remember this day," it was by his hand that the Mechasms attacked us. For so many years he had been taunting them without our knowledge and all because he was bored; he was tired of life, of remembering… he had poisoned his own mind, gave into the curse which was bestowed upon him. When Orgonax invaded the World of Twelve, Qilby turned against us and stole the only relic which could have given us a chance to defeat Orgonax; the Eliacube. So many fell by Orgonax's anger, the battle divided in between defeating him and Qilby. Yugo had no choice then like he didn't have it earlier this day… after Phaeris had stripped the Eliacube's power from Qilby, Yugo sent Qilby into an empty pocket dimension known as the Blank Dimension… in which Qilby remained till the cube unintentionally reopened it when it resonated with Yugo's presence."

"But why Yugo?" Her voice quivered as she asked the question and saw the dragon raise his bushy eyebrows, somewhat surprised," why a child?"

"Because he is our king."

Alys blinked, the hand which was stroking Yugo's hair coming to a rest as she turned her head to look at Yugo, seeing him uncertainly smile from the corner of her eyes while the little girl in her lap showed much more excitement about the news. A title was no excuse for laying such heavy responsibilities and sacrifices upon an innocent child, but it did make clear that it was his fate; he alone could do it and he alone had done it. All because he was king... It would be strange to see him in this new light, the boy she had come to love as a little brother. She looked at him as he no longer hid himself away against her, feeling a little reluctant at first before she asked with a crooked smile," should I call you 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'?"

She heard him laugh under his breath while rubbing a finger across his bruised nose to hide his embarrassment, asking while the other children giggled at his modesty," how about just Yugo? I haven't gotten used to it yet…" He was obviously struggling with trying to remain positive but he was managing to hide the brooding thoughts and guilt, appreciating the lighthearted attempt at a joke from the female Eliatrope. "I asked Baltazar to bring you here once the threat was over. I didn't expect to find you on the Crimson Claw island though… I thought you would be in Sadida."

Alys peered up to the dragon, guessing he must be Baltazar. He looked familiar to her, remembering what Qilby had said about the dragon and his Eliatrope brother Glip. They were teachers before Orgonax's attack, versatile in the usage and understanding of Wakfu. He had been here with the children all this time? "A lot has happened," she said softly to Yugo," so where exactly is here?"

"Emrub," Baltazar said with a nod. He was a chubby old looking dragon, his scales ivory white with a matching scruffy beard. The webbing of his small wings were torn from age, no longer capable of carrying the dragon's weight, if he ever had been capable of flight. There laid a wisdom in his eyes which felt like it went beyond time, ancient and proud while he levitated upon a small pillow in the air. "This was your home once. You cared and watched over these children alongside me, both teaching them in our own ways. When we were forced to flee into this dimension I allowed you to come with us, the love you had for each of these children too valuable and important. Unfortunately one day you were taken from us, but no matter lost we watched you all this time while waiting for you to return to us. They all missed you so much."

"I lived here? With all of you?" Alys sounded baffled, her blue eyes taking in all the faces which were staring at her, seeing some nod while others were fighting back tears and runny noses. It was hard to believe she was taking care of all these children, yet most of them looked at her as if they had known her for their whole lives.

"You told us bedtime stories!" the girl seated in her lap said as she spread her arms and grinned wide with rosy cheeks, her brown hair sticking out from under the pink hat she wore," and sang us songs and played games with us!"

Alys couldn't stop her smile from growing and wrapped her arms around the girl to bring herself up to a standing, wincing as her muscles protested to carrying her and the girl's weight. The moment she swayed upon her feet, some children came to her and grabbed for the torn skirt and her legs to help and support her, gazing up towards her with large eyes and broad smiles. She was so much taller than all of them, no matter that she stood a little slouched; it hurt to stand. "There are so many of you… Goddess, there is so much I wish to ask of you, of all of you," she sighed, feeling overwhelmed by herself and the love she was receiving from the children which had gathered around her and Yugo. She was uncertain of where to go from here," are you all coming with us?" Her question was more aimed at the dragon than the children but it was Yugo who answered her.

"They will stay here…" he said while the little girl played with the brooch which remained pinned to Alys' scarf," Baltazar believes the world isn't ready for the Eliatrope people yet but thanks to the Eliacube, they'll be able to come over when it is time."

Not ready… she had to agree. After witnessing the Council of Twelve and the crimes Qilby had committed, Alys also believed the World wasn't prepared for all these children. But if they remained here, where was her place? Baltazar said this was her home, that she had cared for all these children unconditionally for so long. Was she supposed to pick up on that role again or was she to take a different path? There was still unfinished business in Sadida, a mess she had to clean up… someone she had to check on. But could she leave these children after learning about them and the connection they had with her? "The Eliacube will remain here then?" she asked as she weighed her options and tried to come to a decision, seeing Baltazar nod.

"Along with Shinonome," he said and looked over towards a crimson colored dofus which was held by another Eliatrope child, the dragon egg hugged against the child's chest. The dragon which rested within was silent, drained from forcing her brother Qilby and the Eliacube apart," the World of Twelve has suffered enough abuse from the Eliacube and the people who have wielded it. It will be safest here… and it allows for a connection between Emrub and the World of Twelve. It helped me to get you here upon Yugo's request and it will allow for you both to return if you desire it. However, Yugo will have to leave soon… time does not pass within Emrub, but it continues on in the World of Twelve. Grougaloragran remains in captivity and the young king still has much to learn before he can truly rule over us."

Grougaloragran was held captive? Alys's thoughtful expression turned worried as she thought about the young black dragon before she asked with reluctance," and Adamaï?" The last time she saw Yugo's brother was when Anathar had possession over the dragon's body, attempting to devour her. Was he still in the Shushu's control or had other things happened during the time she had been passed out?

"Adamaï is with Phaeris on the island," Baltazar said with confidence, certain of what he said," he is well, you no longer need to worry." He couldn't help to smile a little as he saw Alys' relief before his eyes turned somber, needing to bring up the matter at hand," Yugo…" The boy looked up towards him, knowing what the dragon was going to say; he had lingered within Emrub for too long. "It is time to say goodbye. Grougaloragran needs you."

"What about Alys? Is she staying here?" he asked before he turned to look at the female Eliatrope, seeing she was internally struggling with giving him an answer; she didn't know. The children were all wondering the very same thing, hoping for her to stay and be able to rekindle with her as they once had. "It is okay if you do," Yugo said, not sounding convinced but he wouldn't try and influence her decision with playing the guilt card. She belonged here as much as she belonged in the World of Twelve. If she wished to remain here then he should let her and not try and change her mind, no matter that the thought of her staying here was difficult to bear.

Alys give him a faint smile as his reassurance touched her deeply and she set the girl down to lay both her hands upon Yugo's shoulders, saying softly to him after she placed a kiss upon his forehead," I am proud of you, Yugo…" She knelt down to bring herself down to his level and smiled at him, seeing the boy blush at her honesty while his eyes were red from the tears he was holding back," I will see you soon." It was no definite answer; soon could be this day or the next or perhaps years from now. Yugo nodded slowly before he threw himself forward against Alys to hug her tight, having her wince in pain before she wrapped her arms around him to hug him back. It was never easy to say goodbye...

His apprehension did not go by unnoticed as he released her and stepped away, saying quietly to Baltazar," I am ready to go…" He gathered his courage to be strong as the dragon nodded and took the Eliacube between his claws, using his own Wakfu to tear a rift through the fabrics of Emrub while Yugo waved goodbye to all the children who were sad to see him go. Alys stood among them, smiling to him with the pride she had admitted to feel for him. The young king didn't linger, quickly stepping through the created portal into Mount Zinit where Grougaloragran had been kept within a small container for what has been a few days. At least it wasn't a farewell… he would see them all soon again.


	22. Peace

**Summary: **Good news befalls the kingdom of Sadida as peace returns to the World of Twelve.

* * *

**Peace**

The throne room was crowded in the early evening. Cra and Sadida had gathered to bring their concerns to the king Sheran Sharm or discuss the plans of action. Security had been doubled on the borders and around the Tree of Life, patrols ran longer shifts while citizens had been given a strict curfew to keep to; all to assure the safety of those present within Sadida. While nobody knew when or how the world would end, measures were taken in case there was a chance to survive or fight against what ever the king of the Eliatrope had planned. Unfortunately it felt like they came short, the battle against Nox still too fresh; the forest was still healing and the people had grown wary.

King Oakheart Sheran Sharm looked exhausted, dark circles showing under his eyes while he sat tired on his throne. His son Armand looked no better, the lack of sleep and the ever present worry for his people and his family had him on the edge of aggression and high temper. His focus had dwindled hours ago while his father continued to listen to the Cra matriarch's reports and crier Breakseed's tidbits of news from outside of the throne room; there was no news other than the rising panic among his people. The waiting for something to happen, anything, be it good or bad, was making many anxious.

The shimmering of a portal had the group of advisors, servants and Cra archers gathered by the open throne room doors move apart, frightened gasps rising towards the high ceiling. King Oakheart couldn't contain his startle, yet remained seated in his throne while his son sprung into action like a tightly wound spring, stepping before the throne while snapping at Breakseed and Toufdru," move aside." The Sadida crier and chamberlain wouldn't second-guess their prince's demand, quickly moving off to the side of the throneroom to not become involved in what may happen while guards began to assemble and the Cra matriarch and her captain prepared their bows. Spears, staves and arrows were aimed upon the portal, a serene but terrifying sight. Most were expecting Qilby to step through to announce his departure and the end of the World of Twelve, the pressure of hesitation all too present within the room.

Bare feet stepped down upon the wooden floorboards of the throne room from through the portal, bringing a sight which had a few of the Cra archers loosen the string of their bow and lower their arrow. Both guards and archers stepped aside as the Eliatrope advanced from the portal with a slow but graceful tread, heading for the throne before she bent through a knee and laid a hand upon her chest, holding her head down. "Honorable Sheran Sharm…"

The portal closed once Alys knelt before the king, a surprising but tattered appearance that none had expected to emerge from the portal. She was covered in bruises and scrapes, her clothes torn and shredded from her confrontation with Qilby, her scarf wrapped loosely around her head. Her eyes were closed as she kept herself small before the king and prince of Sadida, rising her chin to look up towards them as she spoke clear and true," the threat is no more. It is over." She witnessed how the tired but wary looking royalty couldn't hide their shock, the prince turning to his father with a confusion which bordered on relief and skepticism. He wished to smile, just like the king, but disbelieve kept the joy at bay. She felt uncertain as she could hear the mixed responses rise up within the throne room and she lowered her head once more in deep respect, continuing with her attempt to calm the people," Qilby has been defeated. The people of the World of Twelve can rest easy once more."

A murmur went through the room at the clarified news, the cynicism among the people present still high; the news was too good to be true. "Defeated? Are you certain?" Armand asked audibly, a question which lingered on everyone's lips and he finally cracked a relieved smile as he saw the female Eliatrope nod in answer, hearing her say as she remained humble and upon a knee," Qilby the Traitor has been stripped from the Eliacube's power and imprisoned within another dimension. Without the Eliacube he has no means to escape." Armand turned to look up to his father, seeing the king had risen from his throne and had begun to make his way down the few steps. The expression he carried was collected but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Rise, Alys," the king said as he stood before her, leaning upon the thick tree stump which was his cane and rose a large hand to lay it upon Alys' shoulder after she had brought herself to a standing, her eyes large in guilt and anxiety as she gazed up to him. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, nodding towards her as he said with a warmth in his voice only a loving ruler and father could speak with," thank you."

She quickly lowered her head to keep her composure, the gratitude the king had concealed within those two words causing her to falter within. She had felt shame and guilt for all Qilby had done against the people, feeling like she couldn't ever make up for the damage caused; she believed she wouldn't be trusted again and she had accepted that believe. To be forgiven by the king of Sadida… She fought back the tears which welled up, her shoulders shuddering lightly as a tormenting weight fell off her. She sniffled as she felt king Oakheart lay his other hand upon her shoulder, smiling at her before he rose up and spoke to the people present," send word to the other cities! Tell the people they are safe! We will celebrate tonight and for the days to come!" An approving cheer went through the crowd and as it begun to scatter the king leaned closer to Alys, saying while his son stepped up beside him and laid a hand upon his back," we truly were fearing the worst." The Cra matriarch and chamberlain Toufdru came closer, nodding approvingly to the Eliatrope which had returned to them to bring the news.

"Yugo saved us all," she said as she wiped her lingering tears away, carrying a bitter but proud smile as she recalled how hard Yugo had fought against Qilby within Emrub," him and the children." While she had fought Qilby in an attempt to stop him from invading the World of Twelve with Rushu's army, her attempts were truly overshadowed by Yugo and the children's bravery. He had fought like a king, worthy of the title; she would follow him without question once it was time for him to pick up the mantle. The pride she felt for Yugo and each of the children within Emrub made her feel like she was about to burst. "He will return to Sadida in the upcoming days with your daughter and the others."

Both king and prince smiled to each other at the mention of Yugo. The boy had saved them twice from disaster; they were deeply indebted to him and his kin. "Sadida is grateful to your people, Alys of the Eliatrope. You will forever be welcomed in our midst." All doubts that had been were now gone. The news that Qilby could no longer cause harm to the world had wiped away the smudge which had been given to the Eliatrope name… at least to the Sadida. Others would be much harder to convince.

The Cra matriarch laid a fist upon her chest to salute Alys in respect, saying with controlled glee in her croaking voice," the Cra will gladly take up an alliance with your people, lady Alys, proudly so. But one question remains... What of the Eliacube?"

Alys looked at the female archer and she smiled lightly as she recalled Baltazar's face, the old dragon which had appointed himself as the watcher of the cube. "The Eliacube is kept out of harm's reach, somewhere safe and in very good hands. It will be long before we will see it again." She knew it wasn't the answer most would want to hear, but it was for the best that nobody on the World of Twelve had access to the cube. It had only brought misfortune... She saw the Cra nod thoughtfully before pathetic shrieking caused the archer to look bewildered towards the open doors of the throne room, everyone else following her example.

The battered Eliatrope winced as she was pulled into tight embraces after the two flamboyant servants came running in, nearly tackling her and pushing everyone else aside. The spreading news about Qilby's defeat had them drop whatever they were doing to rush downstairs to the one they had been worried sick about. "Alys! Ohh, you poor flower, you look dreadful! Are you alright?" Canar asked as he petted the top of her head while Renate nuzzled her cheek, crying tears of joy while hugging her tightly.

"By Cra… give her some air, you two. Can you not see she is worn from battle?" the Cra matriarch grumbled, a wrinkle showing over her nose as she watched the two Sadida overwhelm the Eliatrope while the King laughed heartily; how could he blame anyone for this much excitement after several days of tension and fear? He welcomed it with open arms.

Both servants gasped at the mention of battle and leaned back to have a good look at the one they had taken under their wings, looking mortified when they saw she had been hurt all over. Renate had already fainted when he was told about the wound Alys had received after her confrontation with Qilby within her chambers, the bandages which had been applied then now torn and dirty. He began to wave himself some air to try and stay calm while Canar nodded in a much calmer demeanor," we need an Enirispa for you. I'll go get someone."

She was quick to reach out with a hand towards Canar to stop him from jogging away, shaking her head with a small smile at the over worried behavior of her two dear friends and said to try and reassure him," no, it is alright. I am fine." The raising of an eyebrow at her had Alys' smile grow a little and she took his hand in her own to hold it tenderly, saying with a nod," really, I am. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. Sore and exhausted, but fine."

"Your people are quite resilient, lady Alys."

Alys looked over towards the open doors to see who had spoken out into the throne room, her smile freezing as overwhelming surprise took her and made her heart beat faster. The master of Bonta stood a little slumped in his posture, but he was standing, breathing and acting as humble as he had always done. Her worries had been for naught, the fear that he had perished at Qilby's hand no longer lingering deep within her. The smile she gave him was one of deep relief, her voice holding a tone of admiration, "not as resilient as you, master Joris." She let go of Canar's hand to walk over towards Joris, seeing him gaze up towards her with a hand clutching his chest, his blue coat torn and frayed at the front from where Qilby's attack had hit him. She knelt before him, lowering herself down onto her knees while not saying anything to just look at him, the relief and joy she felt to see him alive difficult to contain. An exclaim of awe and amusement rose up from the group behind Alys when she wrapped her arms around Joris and pulled him against her into a hug, causing both of them to wince in pain from the close embrace. "I am sorry," she chuckled as she let go of him, feeling the embarrassment rise to her cheeks while she caressed her bruised neck, seeing Joris fumble a little before she could see him smile within the shadows of his hood.

"I will inform our troops about the change in situation. We will remain vigilant and keep an eye out for the princess' return," the matriarch said before she and her captain bowed before king Oakheart and the prince, taking their leave once he inclined his head approvingly. The two Cra saluted Alys and Joris as they walked by, soon leaving the throne room to attend to their duties. They would celebrate the return of peace but to a much lesser context than the rest of the kingdom.

"Alys," the king spoke to gain her attention and saw her turn on her heels before she respectfully rose to a standing upon her bare feet," I am certain that you are in need of rest. We can speak more about what has happened at a later time, perhaps tomorrow when you feel ready. I believe your room is still in order." He cast a glance towards the two servants which seemed mesmerized by Alys and Joris awkwardly interacting with one and other, nodding frantically in answer to the king's wonder before he smiled," go rest, child. Sadida knows you deserved it. We all do..."

The sense of hospitality was like a soothing salve upon her aching body, but she couldn't rest just yet. She bent forward to bow in gratitude, saying as her scarf and pale blond locks fell before her face while she leaned upon her scraped knees," thank you, Your Majesty, but there is someone I need to check on first. Is Alibert still in Sadida?"

"He is," the king nodded, not needing to tell the Eliatrope where she could find the mayor of Emelka. He was bound to be in the nursery with Chibi, perhaps unaware of the good news which was spreading. The good man must be worried sick about his son… the news that it was Yugo who had saved the world once more and was on his way home would do the retired Enutrof some good.

Alys laid a hand across her right arm, the skin flaked, scraped and cinged underneath what was left of her long glove; she ignored most of her injuries, not believing them to be severe enough to become a burden to anyone else. "Thank you," she said as she straightened up from her bow before she turned around to leave the throne room, stopping herself from creating a portal to head up to the nursery where she expected Alibert to be. She had strained herself and her Wakfu reserve enough… she would walk. As she began to head out, both her eyebrows arched as she noticed she wasn't alone, finding Joris walking along side her with a light limp in his step. "Joris…" she said hushed, not to call for his attention but to express her worry for his condition. It was miracle he survived the attack as he had done, but she knew him to be strong for someone so small.

"Do not fret, Alys. I have gone through much worse," assured the master of Bonta without looking at her as they parted through the tall doorway," allow me to escort you. You look like you have gone through Shukrute and back again."

"I have in fact…" Her quiet distant sounding voice had Joris frown, first not believing her until he took note of the look upon her face, that of one trying to push away foul memories. She spoke however," Qilby's plan was of massive scale… He needed the aid of the Shushu to deal with a dragon he knew he couldn't defeat, but in order to get them into this world he required a portal strong enough to pierce the fabrics of time and space and to last long enough for an invasion."

"Invasion?"

"Which has been dealt with," Alys said, almost interrupting Joris to not cause a panic and she gave him an apologetic smile, the pace they walked in slow to not strain themselves," everything Qilby had done has been reverted, for the most part. He is no longer a threat, neither are the Shushu or the Eliacube. They are all where they belong..." She grimaced as she thought about Qilby. Qilby the Traitor. He was so willing to make sacrifices, even put her life on the line to get what he wanted yet in the end he got nothing except grief, solitude and hatred. What was he thinking...? Was he truly that desperate or was it mere insanity?

"Alys?" Joris asked as he found the Eliatrope looking distracted and in deep thought as they walked down the corridors, the reassurances she tried to give him not seeming to be the same for her. She was worried about something. What exactly had happened after she was taken away from Sadida? He wouldn't ask or urge her to tell him, not today at least. Who knew what she had witnessed in Shukrute and wherever else she had been; she needed respite after the last few days of dark revelations. She looked like she had gone through hell, no matter that she walked with her usual grace and regal bearing. The few people they had passed towards the nursery had stopped and stared at her but she was unphased by their glances. She had changed...

She closed her eyes and smiled faintly when she heard her name, feigning that she was alright as dark thoughts brewed. "It is strange," she said," I wish to hate him for all he has done, but I can't seem to hold a grudge. I pity him more than I despise him… I wanted to make him pay for all he had done, but as I laid there struggling in the dust to remain in the world of the living, betrayed and defeated by a man who claimed to be my king… I gave up on my vengeance. It wasn't mine to give." She swallowed as she recalled the look Yugo bore when he told her of Qilby's defeat and confinement within the Blank Dimension, the dark look the boy held in his eyes the most heartbreaking thing she had seen. He was too young to take such a large responsibility on himself and yet he had done it; he was the one to lay judgement upon the traitor and punished him for his crimes. It would haunt him, she knew it to be true, but it was his fate. If only she could have done it for him, she wouldn't be feeling so guilty.

"You did all you could."

She said nothing in response to his comforting words, not feeling like she truly had done everything. She tried, she wouldn't deny it, but did she try enough? "There is so much I wish to tell you, Joris," Alys sighed, her shoulders drooping as she crossed her arms before her stomach, holding herself and caressing her battered skin with a light stroke of her fingertips," I don't want to keep any secrets from you, I owe you too much." She slowed down in her pace till she came to a stop, seeing the small Master look back over his shoulder as he matched her pace till he stood still before her. The nursery was just around the corner, their walk coming to an end. Perhaps that was why Alys lingered reluctantly; she didn't want it to end just yet. "You have come to my defense so many times," she said, the hug she held herself in tightening," when others doubted me, you believed in me. When I felt lost, you tried to guide me. You got hurt because of me. I know you would do the same for everyone you deem just, but I feel like I have taken so much from you and hardly given anything in return. I don't know-"

"We are even, Alys." His words froze her voice in her throat, stopping her from finishing her sentence. He sounded so modest, not a hint of irony to be detected. Her fingers dug into the flayed skin of her arms as she listened to him, clinging onto every word he said to accept them and not discard them with her shattered confidence," it is true… I would do it for everyone I deem worthy, but I appointed myself as your guardian on my own resolve. There is a connection between us I can not ignore." He took a deep breath, not feeling comfortable with speaking about the subject out in the open but it was the best and perhaps the only time he could talk about it with her, the future still uncertain. He didn't know if the connection between them was kinship, affinity or something much deeper, but he knew it felt different from infatuation; there was more to it. "I haven't regretted my decision for a single moment, not even when I came to after Qilby thwarted my attack in the throne room. The only regret I have is that I laid my responsibility upon him, trusting him to watch over you as one of his close subjects. I should have known better." Qilby truly had everyone fooled and he had walked right into it, no matter that he had kept an eye and ear open for any wrong steps the fake king of the Eliatrope would make. "Do not worry about repayments or favors… you owe me as much as I owe you."

He was laying himself bare, allowing a moment of vulnerability which he had never shown to her before. It took her by surprise. The Eliatrope parted her lips to say anything in return, but words slipped her just as quick as they crossed her mind. So he felt it too… It was reassuring to know it wasn't her broken mind playing tricks on her, but it brought in the new mystery of what the connection between her and the master of Bonta could be, if there truly was anything. She had no clue; it was something to pursue at a later time.

The cry of a baby had the only two people present in the hallway look up from one and another, breaking the fragile moment which had unfolded. Alys was the first to react, instinctively bringing herself forward to go around the corner with a hurried pace, a hand stroking along Joris' mantle as she brushed past him to assure him that she wasn't avoiding him or the subject he had brought up. She would like to discuss it further another time, when other things did not claim her attention. Her eyes were on the door which lead to Yugo's chambers and the nursery and she listened as she stood still before the closed door, only hearing Chibi's cooing and babbling. "You think Alibert is asleep?" she asked as she looked down upon Joris who laid his ear and hands against the door, the look in his visible eyes focused as he intensively listened.

"It appears so," he nodded after hearing the rumbling noise of snoring coming from the closed room and kept a hand against the door while he tilted his head up to look up to Alys, asking," do you wish to wake him? It is obvious the news hasn't reached him yet."

She shook her head as she thought the situation over, keeping her voice low. "He must have been up all night with worry. He should rest for Yugo's arrival. Chibi however…" Alys looked off to the side and rose a hand, the palm glowing as she aimed at the wall next to the door. A portal formed, an easier practise after she had discovered more about her powers through battle and she watched the shimmering white void before she rose a finger to her lips and silently hushed to Joris, indicating for him to be silent. She walked through without hesitation, the nursery forming before her as she stepped through the white veil. Her eyes sought for a sign of Alibert before she walked over towards the crib she had spent many hours next to, smiling as she finds an awake Chibi gazing up to her with large eyes upon the soft bedding. Ignoring her aching muscles, Alys leaned over the crib to lift the child up in her arms and rubbed the tip of her nose against his as she whispered softly," you've been good, haven't you?"

Joris came walking sideways through the portal, fascinated by it; he had seen one being formed many times before but had never stepped through one. He had heard how non-Eliatropes would suffer from the effects of vertigo if they were to travel through but all he felt was a sense of lightheadedness, nothing more. The portal disappeared with a sigh-like sound once he had come through, as if it was aware of his presence and the small master cocked his head a little before he began to wander through the nursery. He stepped quietly across the wooden floor boards and leaf carpets to peer into the other chambers while Alys rocked the giggling baby in her arms, seeing the outlines of a large figure sitting in a chair. He rose a hand to beckon for Alys before he nodded with his long nose towards the shape in the dark room to show her who he had found. It was a snoring Alibert, still fully dressed and soundly asleep in the large chair. They both smiled as they gazed at him, Joris quietly whispering," it would be a shame to wake him."

Alys nodded in response and turned around to disappear back into the nursery, saying softly as she made her way over towards a cushioned bench along the far wall with its large open windows to sit upon it," lets not then." She made herself comfortable, letting Chibi sit in her lap with her stomach as his back support and held his small hands while she waited for Joris to join her. "It is so good to see him well," she said as she let Chibi hold her fingers," I learned so much today…"

"You gone through much today," Joris added, his eyes wandering over her appearance as he took a seat upon the bench, one hand upon a knee while the other held the damaged front of his dark blue coat. Her torn clothes revealed the bruised and scraped skin underneath the tattered fabrics, reminders of the beatings she had endured. If she hadn't been acting as she had since her return, he would have been concerned for her well-being.

"I have…" she said a little solemn, the memories of what had happened the last few days rushing through her as if they tried to remind her all at once. First she had nothing, an empty husk with no memories and now it felt like she had too many. "I fought demons and a fake king. I have been dragged from one dimension to another only to find that which I wanted to find. So many children, Joris…. if only you could have seen it. Qilby didn't lie when he said there would be ten thousands of them; their number truly is that large. The only adult they have as their caretaker is an old dragon by the name Baltazar. He told me that we once shared the duty of watching over the children, until I was whisked away ten years ago and ended up in the world of Twelve. Time does not exist where they are, but he and the children told me we had all been there for so long… centuries, millennias perhaps. They all knew me, almost every single child knew my name or face. They loved me, they had missed me, they…" she paused as she swallowed while gazing down upon Chibi," it was so very difficult to leave them..." She arched forward to hug the Eliatrope infant in her lap, sighing softly as she nuzzled the top of the dark brown hat he wore.

"Why didn't you stay?"

Alys smiled faintly at the question, peering down through her eyelashes while taking a deep breath as she thought about Emrub, recalling the many faces which she had said her goodbyes to. She had left with a very heavy heart, the want to stay with Baltazar and the children to learn about her past and watch over them so very strong but she knew she couldn't leave the World of Twelve behind, not after all she had gone through and all the connections she had made. This was her home and it was going to become the home of her people. She looked at Joris and said with a soft and sincere tone in her voice to answer him," because there was someone I wished to return to."

The silence which followed was tense but also serene, as if there was an unspoken understanding between Alys and Joris. Even Chibi had stopped his babbling to look up towards the female Eliatrope which held him tenderly, patting the back of her hands which had been folded over his round stomach. Not more needed to be said, it was clear what she meant. Her returning to the World of Twelve had many reasons, but wishing to know of Joris' fate after she had seen him be struck down was one of the more prominent ones.

"The children are in good hands, together with the Eliacube. I have faith in Baltazar… My watch over the children has ended to make way for a new task," Alys continued, the quiver in her voice ebbing away," I have much to learn, but I have decided to become an ambassador for my people. Baltazar told me that the World of Twelve isn't ready for the Eliatrope's return just yet, and I agree with him after witnessing the council and seeing the children for myself. It will take time, but I'll do what I can for my people." The World needed to be prepared for the coming of the Eliatrope; it was her new responsibility, one she had taken upon herself without question or doubt. Yugo was too young to do it on his own, she would be there to support him as he grew into the title of king.

Master Joris had folded his arms over his chest, trying to understand what Alys had gone through. She had left behind a great source of information on her past to pave the way to her future, her people's future. It was a large sacrifice to make… He felt honored to know that she thought of him and this world when she made the decision to return. "And where will you stay? Has Sadida become your new home?"

"Sadida is beautiful…" Alys smiled as she gently rocked the infant, tickling his sides to cause him to giggle rather than stare up at her in awe," I could easily remain but I feel a guilt which makes me doubt. While the Eliatrope have been the saviors of the world, they have also been the cause behind the terrors. Sadida has taken the hardest hits from it all… I feel more indebted to them than they feel towards my people." She was being honest, speaking her mind on the matter while also reconsidering every thought. "Shortly after Qilby was brought here, Alibert made the offer to shelter me; he said he would make room so I could remain close to Yugo and Chibi and help with raising them. It was a very tempting offer, but after all that has happened I know I won't be able to stay if I were to accept it; I have important matters to attend to. However, it would suffice for the time being."

"It would," Jorris nodded," you will be in good hands if you were to stay with Alibert, even for a short period of time. Amakna is a prosperous nation known for its food and resources; you may like it. It is fairly peaceful. I would suggest Bonta as a place to stay, but I am not certain how you will fare within a city."

"I will gladly consider it," Alys said, the thought of living in Bonta becoming tempting; Joris had told her much about it and it had intrigued her as it sounded so fairly different from Sadida. She would have to visit it first before making the decision and she was planning to; she needed to have an audience with the king of Bonta to speak about her people in the near future.

"My inn is always open for you if you need a place to stay, sweet piwi." The hoarse voice had everyone look abruptly towards the doorway, pleasantly surprised while Chibi cried gleefully and reached out with grabby hands towards the one who had suddenly spoken. Alibert rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he smiled towards the trio which sat on the bench; how long he had been awake was a guess, but he had overheard the discussion about shelter and felt inclined to say his piece. He walked over towards Alys and wrapped his arms around her to hug her, patting her back caringly before he leaned back to look upon her face," you are as stubborn as your little brothers; nothing can keep you down, hmm?" His smile grew with the jest before it betrayed the concern he felt," where have you been, Alys? You look terrible..."

Alys scooted closer to Joris to offer Alibert a spot on the bench next to her, saying as she lifted Chibi up from her lap to lay him in her arms," far away from here, Alibert… The threat has been dealt with, Qilby is gone." She could see it in his eyes, his question burning on the tip of his tongue yet apprehensive to urge Alys on to tell him. She smiled at him as she could easily guess about his worry and leaned a little closer to him to let her shoulder rest against his thick arm, saying," be proud of your son, Alibert. He is the savior of the World of Twelve once more; he fought bravely to save it."

"Is he-?"

"On his way home. Grougal and Adamaï should be with him," Alys nodded to finish his question with an answer and she watched how the mayor brightened up with the news before he scooped Chibi from Alys' arms to lift the infant high up in the air. The child cried with laughter, amused to be high up while completely unaware of what was being discussed, blissfully ignorant as he should be.

"You hear that, little piwi? Your brothers are coming home," Alibert laughed, causing the smiles Joris and Alys had to grow, the love Alibert had for his children heartwarming. Grougaloragran had done well to chose him all these years ago as the adoptive father of Yugo. "I should prepare some food; they'll be hungry when they get back. And you…" he lowered Chibi down onto one arm while he reached out to Alys to cup the side of her face in a massive hand," sweetheart, you should rest. It warms my heart to know you put others before yourself, but now it is time to tend to your wounds and regain your strength. We can discuss you staying at our place when you feel better, not to worry. There is plenty of space for you, Chibi and Grougaloragran…. even you, master Joris."

Joris answered Alibert's grin with one of his own, hidden within the darkness of his hood and he smirked, saying appreciatively," thank you, Alibert." Alibert was going to have his hands full with the little household. He got off the bench and held a hand out towards Alys for her to take, saying as he waited for the Eliatrope to join him," I will make certain to visit your establishment but right now I will see to it that your daughter will rest."

"My daughter," Alibert chuckled, sounding amused while the master had sounded so very serious about it. Alys was a little too old for him to see her as his daughter, but she had been like a big sister to his adopted sons; he could eventually see her in such a way with time given. He watched how Alys rose from the bench after she had taken Joris' hand, seeing her smile down upon him and Chibi after she had found her balance. She bent forth to give them both a peck on their cheeks, causing the large man's heart to almost melt. No matter tired, hurt and fatigued, she remained as sweet and caring as she could be.

"Sleep well, Alibert," Alys said softly before she followed Joris out of the nursery, knowing the retired Enutrof would rest much easier now that he knew Yugo was safe and well. Peace had returned to truly everyone, including her.


	23. Reunion

**Summary: **_The Brotherhood of Tofu returns to Sadida from having saved the world, bringing along new chances for the future._

* * *

**Reunion**

The message that a dragon was headed for Sadida had reached the king swiftly. Within moments of receiving the news, he was joined by his son, his chamberlain, the Cra matriarch, servants, Alys and master Joris in the lush gardens of the Tree of Life, all eyes upon the heavens which showed through the roof of leaves and branches. Royalty, friends, family and grateful citizens cheered and welcomed the group of adventures back while others were anxious to see an adult dragon for the first time in their lives. The whole clearing soon filled with excited faces as the dragon circled high above, the wooden statue of the legendary sir Sadlygrove Percedal looking on from through the trees.

The top of the trees swayed with the strong gusts of wind the dragon created with his wings as he sought for a place to breach through and land after having spotted the large gathering down below. The group he carried upon his back waved their arms and hollered down towards the crowd, thrilled be be back in Sadida. The large dragon made a careful descent among the tall trees to land before the king and his entourage, bending down his long neck to look at those he had carried from Crimson Claw island; it had been a long journey. Before Phaeris folded his wings and allowed everyone to climb off once he had made the landing, something small shot from Adamaï's shoulders towards a smaller part of the gathered crowd.

Alys and Joris looked up as the blur which came towards them squealed, revealing itself to be Grougaloragran. "Grougal!" Alys smiled, relieved to see him and quickly spread her arms to catch the small black dragon. He was fast, beating those tiny little wings as he threw himself at the female Eliatrope, his small size hardly making her budge. She held the baby dragon as he pressed himself against her, nuzzling her like they had been parted for more than a few days time. "Thank goodness you are alright…" Alys said as she hugged the small dragon against her chest and the bend of her neck, feeling his hot breath against her skin as he held onto her with a soft wailing. She stroked along his back and tail to soothe him with a soft hushing before she looked down to Adamaï who had followed after Grougaloragran, smiling down upon him. "And you, Adamaï. You had me so worried…" It was good to see him as himself again, in control of his own mind and body rather than possessed by a demon. She could only hope Anathar's possession hadn't left any permanent damage.

"Master dragon," Joris said respectfully with a nod towards Adamaï as he kept his arms folded behind his back, receiving a nod in return. He took a swift step back as Yugo came running and leapt at Alys with a cry of laughter, watching her catch the boy in a clumsy manner while juggling Grougaloragran before she got smothered in a tight hug. She received no respite as Adamaï soon followed his brother's example with a snicker and joined in, jumping at woman which was struggling to keep her balance. The playful tackle had her topple over into the grass with a yelp, soon followed by laughter while trying to embrace all three children in her arms. No words could describe the relief she felt to see all three of them well and returned. Nearby, princess Amalia was hugged by her father and brother while Phaeris got admired from a safe distance, his large presence intimidating.

"You came back! I didn't think you would after we said goodbye." The young Eliatrope grinned to bite back the tears of joy, the surprise that Alys had left Emrub a welcome one. "Did you tell anyone...?" Yugo asked after he adjusted his hat and sat on his knees next to Alys who tried to sit up after being brought down easily by three youngsters. Both the Eliatropes still looked worn from the fights they had gone through, the only difference that one of them had a chance to see a healer and get into a change of clothes.

Alys' eyes squinted with her smile as she knew what Yugo was wondering about and she leaned closer to whisper to him as she laid her forehead against his," not a soul." It wasn't her secret to tell. She would let her king announce his newly gained title when he felt ready; for now he was just Yugo, savior of the World of Twelve. She was proud of him either way. She looked up from the boy as a large shadow cast over her and the three children, seeing Phaeris stand over them in silence as if he awaited the right moment to speak. "Phaeris," Alys smiled as she gazed up towards him, bringing herself to a standing while holding Grougaloragran in her arms.

"Alys the Generous. It is good to see you well," Phaeris spoke as he brought his long neck down to bring his slender but pointy maw closer to Alys, huffing out a puff of air as she tenderly laid a small hand in comparing upon his scarred snout. They had fought bravely together, no matter that she stood no chance against Anathar. It was her attempt to help and protect which had proved her in the dragon's eyes.

"And you, Phaeris. Thank you for keeping me safe."

"A true dragon charmer, hmm?" Armand hummed as he watched the dragons and Eliatropes while his sister was being smothered by her overjoyed confidantes, having master Joris nod in silent agreement to his words; it was quite a sight to behold. Armand had not been approving of the small dragon Grougaloragran but to witness one in its full size and knowing how they all were responsible for saving the world, he couldn't think ill of them any longer. He worried however. The royal steeds would not appreciate the influx in dragons after Grougal kept wreaking havoc in the stables. Who knew what the adult's visions were upon hunting and feeding.

"Yugo! Yugo!" Alibert could be heard over the many voices, the large man seen waving an arm over his head while carrying Chibi in the other, making his way through the crowd to meet his son. Grougal flitted up from Alys' arms with a rapid beating of its tiny wings when he heard Alibert's loud voice, eager to see his Eliatrope brother.

"Papa!" Yugo called out as he heard his father and jumped up to his feet to meet the large man and his little brother halfway, Adamaï calling out after him to wait before he ran after Yugo to not linger behind. Alibert knelt down with an arm stretched out, soon pounced at by the young Eliatrope and the dragons. His laughter was heartwarming, the sight of him hugging and patting the boys even more so. He had been so very worried about Yugo and his dragon brothers. When Alys brought him the news that they were safe, he had been eager for their return, baking and preparing a large amount of food which would keep the boys filled and content for days to come.

"Thank you for bringing them home, Phaeris. All of them" Alys said as she watched the heartwarming reunion, the air filled with laughter, joy and good news. It was difficult to be thoughtful during it all but she couldn't help but wonder about the dragon. As she turned her head to look at him, he had shifted into his human form to reserve his energy after the long flight, rolling his neck and shoulders while folding his leathery wings across his back. He stood out among the crowd, tall with dark turquoise skin, long droopy ears and many scars across his revealed skin.

"It was the least Phaeris could do," Phaeris said as he stepped up next to Alys, looking at all the people which had gathered to welcome back the adventurers and saviors of the world. He wasn't one to mingle with others, having lived in solitude for so long that he preferred to be alone," now that his task of protecting the traitor's dofus has come to an end and others have invaded the island, Phaeris no longer deems the Crimson Claws his home. It is time to move elsewhere."

Alys nodded in understanding. Things had changed for everyone, even for her and it hadn't stopped just yet. Even though her stay in Emrub had been short, she had learned all she needed to know from Baltazar. Once she feels more comfortable with herself, she will ride the wind of change and try to prepare this world for the coming of the Eliatrope while searching for her brother's dofus… wherever it may be. It was her new goal in life rather than linger on a past which was lost to her. "Wherever you will go, promise me you will visit once in a while," the Eliatrope said, hearing the dragon grumble thoughtfully before he gave a hardly noticeable nod. She inwardly chuckled at his reaction, pleased enough with his answer and sighed contently as she looked to everyone she had come to know, all dear friends and family. Her future was so much brighter than it had been before; she no longer feared it.

As she heard her name being called out by Yugo, she smiled towards the boy and said as she began to walk over to join her little family while casting a glance back to the dragon," come Phaeris, let me introduce you to everyone."


	24. Goodbye

**Summary: **_Everything has a beginning and an end._

* * *

**Goodbye**

It was in the late afternoon as only the three of them stood before the zaap, a secluded gathering which was intentionally small in size. The master of Bonta had announced his leave earlier this day to the king Sheran Sharm, his presence no longer required within Sadida with the threat gone. The goodbyes he had shared with the people he had grown close to and had fought battles with had been many but there was one in particular which he had saved for last.

Like Joris' duties called him away from Sadida, Alys had decided to join Alibert's growing household of dragons and Eliatrope after Yugo and the Brotherhood had returned from Crimson Claws, exchanging the lush forests of Sadida for the golden fields of Emelka. She would be leaving later in the evening with her newly gained protector Phaeris and her many younger brothers, after she had sent the small master off.

"It is a shame to see you go, Joris," Alys said as she looked down upon master Joris, the dragon Phaeris standing close behind her while the center of the large zaap next to them shimmered and fluctuated like the rippling of thick mucky water. Beyond the portal laid the road to the city of Bonta, the zaap prepared and ready to bring the small master back home.

Joris's eyes and nose could be seen from the darkness of his hood, peeking out from under the rim, the youthful looking eyes large and expressive as they gazed up towards the Eliatrope. "My return to Bonta has been delayed for far too long. With peace returning to the Twelve, I must attend to my duties; my king needs to be properly informed about the events which have played out here while some diplomatic matters evolving around the Eliacube need to be attended to." A hand rested on top of the wooden mallet which stood next to him, a small pack slung over his shoulder while his coat still bore the reminder of his defeat at Qilby's hand during the trial. He was ready to go home. "If it is any consolation, Alys…" he said as he extended his free hand up to Alys," I have no complaints about my prolonged stay here in Sadida."

She smiled at his modest words as she bent forward to take his gloved hand into her hand, gently holding it as the dread of saying goodbye became more prominent than before. The goodbyes she had to endure these last few days had been heavy on her; she wanted no more of it but knew there was no escaping it. "I am grateful for the time you spent here. Goddess knows how important it was to me," she said as she bent through her knees to lower herself down to Joris' eye level, inhaling deeply while seeking for the words to continue. There was so much she wished to say but did not have the courage for," I hope we'll meet again soon."

"Bonta's gates will always be open to you and your people, Alys. Whenever you need my assistance, wish to speak with the king," he said, seeming apprehensive with what he wanted to say next," or wish to speak to me... come to Bonta and seek for Kerubim's bazaar. You may find me there, if luck permits it."

Alys' smile grew as she received the invitation to visit the region and city Joris represented, the goodbye they had to go through durable with the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. "I will…" She released his hand to reach out for him, her long fingers wrapping around the tufts of fur falling down the front of his coat. She tugged at the fur mantle he wore over his shoulders to close the distance in between them, bringing her face into the shadow of the hood to place a tender kiss upon Joris' cheek, causing the Bontarian to tense up with a light jolt. He kept his head low when the Eliatrope retracted from him and brought herself to a standing, his sudden silent behavior betraying his hidden reaction to the small token of gratitude and affection he had been given.

Phaeris looked at Alys from the corner of his eyes after she turned to him, having averted his gaze to not witness the personal moment which had unexpectedly unfolded between the two. He kept his arms folded over his scarred chest, taking in how the Eliatrope's cheeks were flushed as she stood before him with her shoulders pulled up and her hands clasped together before his attention was drawn away from her by Joris' quiet voice," please watch over her, master Phaeris." The small master inclined his head respectfully for the dragon before he lifted up his mallet to carry it over his shoulder.

"Phaeris will make certain no harm comes to Alys, master Joris of Bonta. That Phaeris promises," the dragon said with a heavy nod and laid his hands upon Alys' shoulders after he had uncoiled his muscular scarred arms, his blue glowing eyes remaining upon Joris," may your journey be swift."

"Till we meet again," Joris nodded after he had collected himself mentally and physically, grateful for the dragon's promise; he trusted Phaeris to take over the torch of watching over Alys, his own watch ending this very day. He glanced past the edge of his hood towards the Eliatrope and her draconic bodyguard one last time before he stepped up towards the zaap to take his leave. "Alys…" Hearing her name had her turn slightly to look towards the master of Bonta which stood before the zaap, her eyes watery from the tears she was attempting to withhold. "It pleases me to know the pin has been to your liking," Joris said with a hidden smile before he stepped forth, the veil of the portal rippling before it concealed him and had him reappear miles and miles away from Sadida, not able to witness how Alys clutched for the brooch which was pinned to the front of her gown when she heard him.

She stared at the portal in awe as the light blue glass of the brooch pressed against the palm of her hand, a small tear rolling down her cheek. So it was him all along. Alys smiled as she rose a hand to wipe the tear away, her guess about the mysterious gift she had received weeks ago now confirmed. She had kept the little trinket with her ever since it was given to her from an unknown source, even when times were rough and the world was falling apart around her; it was always in her possession. A sense of comfort washed over her before she looked up to Phaeris who watched her closely with his head slightly tilted, saying to him as she touched one of his hands to reassure him she was alright," let us go… the others are waiting."

With a nod he joined her side as they turned away from the zaap and began making their way back towards the Tree of Life, there where Yugo, Adamaï, Alibert, Chibi and Grougaloragran were waiting for them to head home for Emelka.

**~Fin~**


End file.
